Metamorfose
by Bloodstained Alice
Summary: O destino, tão cruel e implacável, os separou para depois uni-los novamente. Morando debaixo do mesmo teto,sentimentos são despertados, mas um crime ameaça separá-los. Mas nem mesmo as mudanças seriam capazes de quebrar uma promessa." -SasuSaku-
1. Capítulo 01

**Presente de Natal para Mayu sz**

**Você merece, depois de ter alguém te irritando todo santo dia -.-' claro, não é um dos melhores presentes, mas o que vale é a intenção (e por incrível que pareça, as minhas são boas) \o\  
**

**Disclamer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas já pedi o Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori e Gaara pro papai Noel! (infelizmente esse velho desgraçado nunca reparou nas boas ações que tenho feito -.-')

**Agradecimentos:** MAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *O* non sei o que seria da minha fic sem vs *O* depois de perde-la e reescrevê-la, finalmente resolvi postar (: Obrigada por seu apoio, elogios e puxões de orelha todo esse tempo (: Sem você, essa fic non teria enredo (sim, eu roubei as idéias dela ;P)

Enfim, boa leitura a todos :D

* * *

**_Capitulo 01_**

"_Frente ao destino, uma promessa não significa nada__" –(Ergo Proxy)_

_._

_._

_.  
_

De mãos dadas, duas crianças caminhavam pela areia da praia. Um menino emburrado e uma garota sorridente. A garota, com um sorriso maroto na face inocente, soltou-se da mão de seu companheiro e correu na frente dele.

- Sasuke – chamou contente – venha me pegar – e correu mais rápido.

O garoto olhava aquela cena, ignorando o pedido da garota que corria a sua frente.

- Sasuke – chamou-o, fazendo biquinho – por que você é tão chato?

- Sakura, não acredito que concordei com você quando você quis _invadir_ uma propriedade particular. Se alguém nos pegar, você sabe que nossos pais não vão gostar nem um pouco. – Sasuke reclamou.

Sakura parou de correr e olhou ao redor da praia. O lugar era lindo. Havia uma grande rocha encostada em uma grande árvore, ainda sobre a areia úmida. O vento ficava cada vez mais forte, bagunçando o cabelo de ambos.

- Como pode nascer uma árvore na areia? Pensei que para nascer uma árvore desse porte, o solo deveria ser fértil. – ficou pensativa.

- Não faço idéia do que você está falando. Você sabe que não presto muita atenção nas aulas.

Sakura dá um risinho discreto diante do comentário do companheiro. Era verdade. Várias vezes olhava para o lugar de Sasuke e ele estava com a cabeça baixa na carteira. Ele sempre estava longe de prestar atenção na aula.

Enquanto olhava para Sasuke, sentiu uma vontade súbita de abraçá-lo. Ele sempre era frio, mas Sakura estava disposta a derreter todo aquele gelo. Sasuke notou uma expressão estranha na face de Sakura, que sem aviso prévio algum, jogou-se nos braços de Sasuke.

Involuntariamente a envolveu em um abraço. Ela parecia tão delicada, ali, envolvida em seus braços, que desejou nunca mais soltá-la. Desejava protegê-la de todo mal que pudesse vir a atingi-la. Folgou os braços lentamente, até colocar as mãos no bolso e se afastar.

Desconsertada, Sakura correu em direção ao mar, deixando as pequenas ondas que morriam na praia molhar seu pé delicado. Sasuke a admirava. O corpo era tão delgado com apenas suaves curvas nos seios e no quadril. Cada característica que Sasuke admirava, fazia com que Sakura parecesse um anjo imaculado no meio de tanta escuridão mundana.

Quando Sakura virou para fitá-lo, a beleza que viu o inebriou. Sakura não parecia uma criança, mas sim uma mulher. Tão linda quanto pudesse imaginar. Mas assim que Sakura deu um passo para a sombra, viu que fora só um truque de iluminação. A luz do sol a iluminou de uma forma que o fez acreditar na existência de perfeição. Não acreditava em perfeição, mas naquele momento a perfeição existiu. Foi por uma fração de segundos, mas existiu.

Sakura ofereceu-lhe um sorriso ofuscante, e vinha em sua direção com uma gargantilha nas mãos.

- Olha só o que encontrei – balançou na frente do Uchiha – não é lindo?

Sasuke fez uma careta. Sakura mostrou a língua. E quando colocou no pescoço, apenas para uma prévia de como ficaria, uma idéia surgiu. Ficou receosa, com medo de Sasuke não concordar. Mas era tudo ou nada.

Conhecia Sasuke bem o suficiente para saber que ele não concordaria assim que ela falasse. Então, correu em direção à pedra, e tentava afastá-la da árvore.

Sasuke a fitava com curiosidade. Não sabia o que se passava por aquela mente. Mas pelo brilho nos olhos dela, era algo que a deixava contente. Mesmo com os lábios crispados devido à força que fazia enquanto tentava empurrar a pedra, os olhos sorriam.

- Deixa eu te ajudar. – ofereceu-se Sasuke.

Com apenas um movimento, Sasuke afastou a pedra. Sakura levantou uma das sobrancelhas com a expressão cética. Sasuke olhou-a com um ar de vitorioso.

- O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou, com o vestígio de um sorriso na face.

Sakura olhou para ele. Um olhar significativo. Havia ali, sentimentos verdadeiros, que todos julgavam uma criança não ser capaz de sentir. Sakura sentia tão verdadeiramente quanto qualquer adulto. Não só ela sentia, mas Sasuke era capaz de sentir a energia que emanava dela. Talvez fosse isso que o fizesse querer ficar ao lado dela. Aquela irritante fazia bem demais a ele para simplesmente ignorá-la.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e depois os abriu. O verde de seus olhos estava tão intenso, que Sasuke se perdeu na profundidade daquele olhar.

- Eu prometo... – começou – nunca esquecer o que está enterrado aqui, e nem o que representa – com as mãos ainda segurando a gargantilha de contas, olhou para Sasuke – agora é a sua vez.

- Eu...? – perguntou confuso – mas... – um olhar de Sakura foi o suficiente para esquecer a idéia de desistir – Prometo nunca dizer adeus.

Foi o máximo que pôde pensar. Nunca fora muito criativo. Sasuke espera ver uma expressão de descontentamento no rosto de Sakura, mas encontrou um sorriso. Tão belo como todos os outros que ela oferecia. A gargantilha caiu das mãos de Sakura no lugar onde a pedra estava antes, e logo depois, Sasuke soltou a pedra, que escorregou para seu lugar, agora, por cima da gargantilha. A areia por baixo da pedra era úmida, mas sabia que não importa quantos anos passasse, aquele monte de contas nunca iria penetrar na areia. Aquela pedra se certificaria de proteger as delicadas contas.

Enquanto existisse aquele lugar, as contas existiriam também. Enquanto aquela árvore e aquela pedra estivessem ali, o amor prometido também estaria.

Sakura puxa Sasuke pela praia. Correm cada vez mais para dentro da propriedade privada. Era um egoísmo alguém ter aquele lugar só para si. Mas pensando melhor gostaria que aquele lugar fosse só dela. Então entendeu a pessoa que o restringia. Há coisas que não conseguimos compartilhar com ninguém. Mas aquele lugar, era para ser compartilhado. Apenas entre ela e Sasuke. Sakura, com esse pensamento, mostrou-se mais egoísta do que o dono daquele pedaço da praia. Um dia aquele lugar pertenceria a ela.

Sasuke segura Sakura firmemente quando vê o quanto se afastaram da cerca de arame. Era perigoso avançar mais. Eles não sabiam o que havia por ali.

- Sakura, não podemos ir mais a frente – disse Sasuke.

- Mas Sasuke... – tentou convencê-lo a irem apenas mais um pouco a frente.

- Já nos afastamos muito. Não podemos voltar muito tarde. E aquela casa, faz parte de uma propriedade particular, como aqui. Podemos ir presos por isso.

- Tudo bem então. Mas quero descansar um pouco. Estou cansada – dizendo isso, sentou-se na areia, puxando Sasuke para o chão.

Lado a lado, Sasuke passa o braço pelos ombros de Sakura. O sol estava escondido entre as nuvens, mas ainda brilhava intensamente. Quando olhou para um dos lados, Sakura viu a pequena casa que Sasuke havia dito. Estava bem afastada da praia, mas mesmo assim estava sob um alicerce alto. Desnecessário, em sua opinião, pois mesmo com a maré cheia, não teria como chegar a casa.

- Olha, Sasuke – apontou para a casa – meu sonho é morar ali. Posso até imaginar a paisagem vista através da janela voltada para o mar.

Sasuke olha na direção em que Sakura aponta. Antes de olhar a casa, olha para o pequeno indicador que complementava a delicadeza da mão.

- Você pode realizar seu sonho. Ou simplesmente substituí-lo.

Sakura não entendeu o que Sasuke queria dizer, mas não deu importância. Levantou-se para sacudir a areia que estava em sua roupa, sendo seguida por Sasuke. Seguiram, sem pressa para a direção da qual vieram.

Naquela noite, enquanto cada um estava em seu respectivo quarto, a maré subiu. E, na areia remexida, havia um coração. Fora Sakura que desenhou com o indicador que Sasuke havia gostado. Uma maldosa onda solitária apaga os contornos. Mas com um pouco de esforço, dá pra enxergar os dois 'esses' (SS). Com o luar iluminando aquelas iniciais, uma onda mais determinada apaga o coração por completo. Mas nenhuma onda seria capaz de apagar aquele dia da lembrança dos dois, e muito menos de roubar o sentimento que estava protegido por aquela grande pedra.

* * *

**Quatro anos depois:**

As lágrimas uma a uma escorriam pelos olhos de Sakura. Ela sempre fora o alvo das brincadeiras maldosas de seus colegas de classe. As brincadeiras não importavam tanto. O problema era que Sasuke também estava entre essas pessoas. Todo dia após a aula, quando podiam ficar sozinhos, ele lhe pedia desculpas e dizia que era apenas para que ninguém soubesse que eles estavam juntos. Sakura não via problema algum, mas Sasuke dizia que ela seria alvo fácil para as garotas que constituíam o fã-clube dele.

Sakura sempre aceitara as condições que Sasuke estabelecia, porque gostava dele e não queria que sua infantilidade os separasse. Mas Sakura fora além do seu limite como ser humano. Tudo aquilo a machucava. Mas não era tão doloroso como um hematoma físico. Era algo pior, que doía sem ter qualquer anestésico. Sasuke era desumano com ela. Dizia coisas que nem os que não tinham qualquer relação com ela diziam. E isso a machucava. E _muito_.

Enquanto o esperava na praia, fitava o mar. Estava disposta a pensar mais em si e colocar um ponto final naquela brincadeira. E quando tentava lembrar-se do discurso que havia preparado, cada palavra havia fugido de sua mente quando os braços de Sasuke a envolveram.

- Desculpa por hoje – Sakura sabia que seria a primeira coisa que ele faria – eu não queria que você chorasse, mas acho que você sabe que para você não sair prejudicada temos que eliminar qualquer suspeita que venha a surgir.

Sasuke ficou a sua frente, preenchendo toda sua visão, que antes, abrangia a imensidão daquele mar. Os lábios dele tocaram os seus delicadamente, e, como todas as outras vezes, rendeu-se ao beijo.

Quando se separaram, Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, compartilhando da visão que ela tinha antes que ele chegasse. O céu estava em um tom alaranjado, indicando que logo chegaria o pôr-do-sol. O azul do mar tranqüilizador. Mas o que mais chamou atenção de Sakura fora a linha do horizonte. Céu e mar tão longe um do outro, mas aquela linha criava a ilusão de que eles estavam próximos. Era como se houvessem se tornado apenas um. Mas era apenas uma ilusão. _Apenas uma ilusão_. Então Sakura entendeu. Ela e Sasuke, tudo o que achavam que compartilhavam era uma ilusão. Um amor que nunca deixaria de ser um capricho infantil agora a machucava. Se continuasse com aquilo, ambos sofreriam. Foi então que Sakura começou a chorar. Silenciosamente para que Sasuke que não pudesse ouvir, mas ele percebeu quando os ombros de Sakura começaram a tremer.

- Ei, Sakura, o que foi? – perguntou, com preocupação na voz.

- Nada – Sakura não queria que tudo acabasse. Ela gostava dele. – Não importa.

E o pior é que importava. Mas não queria colocar um fim no que sentia por Sasuke. Era como se toda a humilhação pela qual passou não tivesse significado algum. Mas havia passado horas pensando em pelo menos um motivo pelo qual deveria acabar aquele relacionamento. E o mais convincente foi: Porque eram muito novos para assumir um compromisso e enfrentar a reação das pessoas.

Mas de qualquer forma ainda mantinha a razão em Sasuke. Não importava o quanto ele a magoasse, ele sempre tivera razão. Acostumara-se a isso. E agora estava se matando aos poucos por isso. Porque o amava, e por uma vez que fosse, queria poder falar e ter razão também.

Levantou de súbito, tirando os braços de Sasuke que estavam envolvendo-a. Ela TINHA que acabar com aquela farsa. Sasuke nunca se importara com nada relacionado a ela. Aceitar aquilo era a forma mais baixa da humilhação. Era puro masoquismo. Sasuke nunca entenderia quantas vezes se trancara no quarto para chorar, para procurar o erro. Mas agora poderia compreender. Se nunca encontrara o erro, significava que não estava nela.

- Sasuke, isso tem que acabar.

A voz determinada surpreendeu não apenas Sasuke, mas a si mesma também.

- O quê? – perguntou confuso, quase se sobressaltando – como assim?

Sakura suspirou. Devia explicações. Foram anos juntos para construir algo sólido, só que agora estava em ruínas. Na verdade, não havia nada de sólido naquilo. Tudo estava desmoronando há muito tempo, mas Sakura sempre tentara remendar tudo. Mas só ela se importava. Não conseguia construir algo sozinha, pois quando um lado estava perfeito, o outro estava em ruínas, e quando consertava o lado em ruínas, o perfeito precisava de uma reforma.

- Não posso mais ficar com você – disse tão calma, que nem parecia que uma luta acontecia em seu subconsciente – estou me machucando. Passo horas e horas chorando tentado encontrar uma solução. Não consegui encontrar nenhuma, e sabe por quê? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas – porque você não está tentando encontrar uma também. Estou sozinha, sustentando algo que vai muito além da minha capacidade. Desculpe.

Depois de desabafar, correu para casa. O que mais temia era terminar com Sasuke, mas naquele momento, não tinha mais vontade de chorar. Os olhos estavam tão secos quanto ela mesma.

E Sasuke ficara parado, sem reação, observando Sakura distanciar-se correndo. Queria gritar para que ela voltasse, mas não havia ar o suficiente para que sua voz a alcançasse. E mesmo que a alcançasse, não queria se humilhar aos pés de Sakura. Acreditava fielmente que ela voltaria. Mantinha-se totalmente fiel à idéia de que não voltaria com ela enquanto ela não pagasse pelos erros dela. Ela errara. Ela que terminou tudo antes de dar outra chance. A mesma chance que ela negou ao relacionamento seria negada quando ela o quisesse de volta.

O orgulho do Uchiha não o deixava alternativa a não ser deixá-la ir. Mas um pedaço totalmente humano dentro do Uchiha, fazia uma prece silenciosa: "_Deus, se você está aí em cima mesmo, faça com que ela reconsidere"_.

* * *

As férias de verão passaram voando para todos os outros alunos, exceto, é claro, para Sakura. Suas tardes na praia com Sasuke foram substituídas por tardes de estudos. Não sentira a menor vontade de ir à praia ou a qualquer outro lugar. Mas entre os estudos, havia as horas nas quais se dedicava aos próprios sentimentos. Momentos raros, nos quais se arrependia amargamente por não ter dado outra chance.

Sakura sempre chegava mais cedo na escola, e naquela manhã não foi diferente. Quando pegara seu material e fora para a sala de aula, o choque a consumiu. Foram apenas as férias de verão, e ali estava Sasuke, com outra garota. E a pior parte: não escondia de ninguém. Beijavam-se sem a menor vergonha ou medo de que alguém pudesse encontrá-los.

Quando se sentou em sua carteira, fez um ruído proposital, para que sua presença fosse notada. Os dois pararam, mas logo que viram quem era, continuaram se beijando.

Quando Sakura achou que estava ruim, percebeu que ainda poderia piorar. Os dois sentaram-se na carteira da frente. Como as carteiras eram dispostas em dupla, os dois poderiam se agarrar a vontade ali, bem na frente dela.

O lugar ao lado de Sakura era o último a ser ocupado, mas quando boa parte da classe havia chegado, mesmo com boa parte das carteiras vazias, um garoto sentou-se ao seu lado.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa com o garoto. Os olhos azuis provavelmente não enxergaram a coloração estranha do cabelo de Sakura, ou ignorara tanto a presença dela, ao ponto de achar que não havia ninguém ali. O garoto, percebendo o olhar sobre si, avaliou Sakura com o olhar.

- Já tem alguém aqui? – perguntou, com um tom de desculpa na voz.

- N-não – gaguejou, sem acreditar. – está vazio. – e afastou-se um pouco para que o garoto sentasse.

Enquanto o garoto se sentava, Sakura observava os movimentos dele, não acreditando que o garoto tinha se sentado ao seu lado. Olhava para ele intercaladamente para que ele não percebesse, e mais de uma vez, notou-o olhando para Sasuke e Karin. Quando os olhos se encontraram, Naruto sorriu amigavelmente para Sakura, e mesmo que não quisesse sorrir, os cantos de seus lábios se ergueram para retribuir.

O professor adentrou a sala, e antes de cumprimentar os alunos, já estava lecionando a matéria. Cálculos complicados tomavam todo o espaço do quadro-negro, e logo depois de explicar, passara exercícios para que os alunos se ocupassem.

- Psiu – o garoto ao lado cutucou Sakura – você entendeu?

Olhava de soslaio para as anotações de Sakura, que com os olhos arregalados, apenas assentiu.

- Poderia me explicar? Não entendi muito bem... – sorriu, coçando a cabeça.

- Ah-h... Claro – sorriu também.

Muitos alunos olharam para o novo aluno, e começaram a sussurrar. Sakura já estava acostumada, mas o garoto não.

- Por que todos estão olhando? Por acaso você tem um namorado muito ciumento?

Sasuke que ouvira a pergunta olhou para trás, só para ver a resposta de Sakura. Mas não estava muito interessado.

- Não... É que... É um pouco estranho você falar comigo, sabe? Sou considerada a CDF da sala, então, não tenho muitos amigos – ou melhor, não tinha _nenhum_.

Satisfeito com a resposta de Sakura, prestava atenção em cada palavra que ela dizia. Ela explicava de um modo mais prático e com palavras menos complicadas, fazendo-o compreender o exercício.

Minutos após o professor corrigir, o sinal tocou, e vários suspiros de alívio preencheram o silêncio da sala.

- Parece que a CDF se deu bem, não? – uma voz cheia de veneno a alcançou – Só um novato para conversar com você. Logo, logo ele também vai te deixar de lado.

Risos estavam suspensos no ar agora. Sakura apenas ignorou. Mas o garoto não.

- Não sou novato – respondeu – meu nome é Naruto, se você não sabe.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Ninguém nunca havia retrucado com o Uchiha antes. Sasuke fulminou-o com o olhar, o que apenas aumentou a irritação de Naruto.

- O que você está olhando? – perguntou Naruto em uma voz sarcástica – Acha que uma escória como você pode chamá-la de CDF? Acha que só por que é bom em algumas coisas pode dizer o que quiser? Garotinhos mimados e populares como você acham que são tudo, mas não passam de uma escória na sociedade.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse responder algo, Naruto saiu da sala, deixando todos boquiabertos. Sakura correu para falar com ele, mas quando chegou ao corredor, não havia sinal dele. Suspirou e voltou para a sala.

O professor de inglês entrou, lecionou, e Naruto não voltou para a classe. Os alunos sussurravam a respeito do ocorrido minutos antes, mas Sasuke, não resistindo, virou-se para Sakura, apenas para incomodá-la novamente.

- Cadê o defensor da nossa querida CDF? – perguntou, não esperando resposta – Talvez uma aula fosse o suficiente para que ele percebesse o quão insuportável você é!

Risos maldosos pairavam na classe novamente. O professor pedia silêncio, mas quando percebeu que não tinha controle sobre a classe, simplesmente deixou o caos dominar a turma.

O sinal bateu novamente, e Sakura, foi para o próprio armário. Os outros alunos do 2° ano foram para o vestiári9o, mas Sakura substituiu educação física por artes. Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelos seus olhos, enquanto tentava guardar seu material no armário.

- Esses garotos são uns porcos, não? – uma voz a interpelou – Principalmente esse Uchiha – pronunciou o nome dele com uma entonação de nojo para disfarçar a admiração – Engraçado como todas as garotas se matam por ele, e as que não fazem isso, tornam-se um brinquedo.

Aquele dia não estava acontecendo! Sakura não podia acreditar. Em um único dia, duas pessoas falaram com ela. Um garoto muito simpático, e uma daquelas garotas populares que tinham tantas coisas a fazer, e estava apenas ali, sendo solidária com ela.

- É – concordou – já me acostumei com isso.

- Gostei daquele seu amigo. Ninguém nunca enfrentou o Uchiha antes, mas espero que você não se meta em problemas. Sabe como é, muitas pessoas consideram o Uchiha o rei do pedaço. Podem querer machucar você, mesmo você não sendo culpada.

- Obrigada por avisar, mas estou bem.

- Nos vemos depois. – Ino se despediu, e foi em direção à quadra.

Enquanto Sakura remexia em seu armário, encontrou uma garrafinha de suco. Não se lembrava de ter deixado ali, mas estava morrendo de sede, então, antes de ir para aula, bebeu um pouco. E estranhou o fato de ainda estar gelado. Deu de ombros e tomou mais alguns goles.

Quando chegou atrasada na sua aula, o professor apenas olhou-a intensamente, mas não lhe chamou a atenção.

Ele explicava sobre artistas e suas obras. Cada palavra proferida, Sakura absorvia e anotava. E quando o professor mostrava alguma obra, observava atentamente. Mas foram só durante os primeiros minutos de aula. Depois de um tempo, sua cabeça ficou dolorida, e o ambiente ao seu redor começou a girar.

Quando o sinal bateu, todos se retiraram da sala, deixando Sakura lá, inconsciente.

Na sala de aula, o professor hora ou outra olhava para o lugar de Sakura que estava desocupado.

- Sasuke – chamou o professor – você poderia ir procurar a senhorita Haruno para mim?

Carrancudo, Sasuke foi procurar Sakura. Sabia que ela havia trocado a aula, então, foi procurá-la na sala de artes. Chegando lá, pela fresta da porta, perdeu a vontade de entrar. Sentia-se enojado com a cena que presenciara. Sakura estava enroscada com... Um rapaz que não havia visto antes.

Ele a beijava e ela não fazia nada para empurrá-lo. Não podia ficar ali assistindo aquilo. Mas por que doía tanto? Sakura não estava fazendo nada diferente do que ele havia feito. Logo após terminarem o namoro, ele aparece com uma garota na frente dela. Ela também não tinha esse direito? Mas ele gostaria que não tivesse. Se Sakura algum dia gostou dele, pelo menos a metade de como ele gostava dela, soube, ao ver aquela cena, o quanto deve ter doído. Desfilar pela escola com Karin deve te sido um golpe tão cruel para ela quanto aquela cena.

Virou as costas e seguiu pelo corredor. Não voltaria para sala de aula. Iria para outro lugar. Talvez aquele lugar não tivesse o mesmo significado com a ausência de Sakura, mas precisava sair daquela escola.

* * *

As ondas do mar iam e vinham em um ritmo mais calmo que o normal. Estava um calor insuportável, mas ali, próximo ao mar, a brisa salgada o deixava confortável. Sentara, apreciando toda a nostalgia que a paisagem trazia. Na verdade, era nostálgica demais, porque uma figura feminina que ele conhecia bem entrou em seu campo de visão.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, olhando além de Sakura, como se ela não estivesse ali.

- Estou me despedindo – respondeu – vou para Nova York amanhã.

- E a escola? – perguntou, demonstrando desinteresse.

- Já pedi transferência há algum tempo, então, não vou perder o ano. As provas foram antecipadas e minhas notas foram para o meu histórico.

A brisa soprou na direção de Sasuke, que observou o modo como o cabelo de Sakura balançou. Ela parecia a mesma Sakura, mas agora, havia uma determinação nos olhos esmeraldinos que Sasuke não enxergara ali antes. Mas poderia ser que já estivesse. Havia muitas coisas que não enxergara a respeito de Sakura.

- Não era a minha intenção encontrá-lo aqui, mas quando vi você, não achei justo ir embora sem avisar a você. Você pode estar com raiva de mim, mas não poderia ir sem falar com você.

Sasuke continuava calado. Não impediria que ela fosse. Ela queria ir, não queria? Então, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

- Adeus – e ao proferir essa palavra, foi embora, andando pela areia macia que farfalhava bem baixinho a cada passo que dava.

Havia um ditado, que Sasuke nunca gostara muito: "_Se você ama algo, deixe livre, pois se voltar é porque é seu, se não... Nunca te pertenceu"_

Quem escreveu isso não sabia sobre o que estava falando. Sakura pertencera a ele. Mas naquele momento, quando a imagem dos cabelos róseos balançando ao vento e o cheiro de filtro solar insistia em permanecer em sua memória mesmo com Sakura longe, compreendeu que ela não voltaria. E se voltasse, não seria para ele.

* * *

**Yo, minna-san \o\**

**Comecei a escrever essa fic há um bom tempo, e depois de escrever os primeiros dez capítulos e perder tudo porque deu pau no PC, escrevi novamente! Dessa vez com um pouco mais de história, e os fatos um pouco mais organizados. Sou bem sem-graça e adoro um drama -.-' Não esperem humor, pke nessa parte eu sou realmente péssima!**

**Fui uma boa menina o ano inteiro, mas esse velho infeliz nem deixou um presente embaixo da minha árvore T_T **

**Deixem reviews, onegai ^.^ um pequeno incentivo para eu escrever os próximos capítulos e postá-los rapidamente :D e dê um presente de natal para uma criança (in)feliz \o\**

**Feliz natal gente (: que o bom velhinho dê umas boas bengaladas na cabeça de vocês e deixem vocês piradas para conseguirem ler a fic :D (e daí que papai Noel não tem bengala? Na 25 de março é baratinho :P)**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 2**

"– _Odeio você, Jacob Black. – Isso é bom. O ódio é uma emoção apaixonada. _

_– Vou lhe dar sua paixão – murmurei – Assassinato, o crime definitivo de paixão." –(Eclipse)_

_._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

**_5 anos depois:_**

"_Droga"_, praguejava mentalmente, _"tinha que chover logo agora"_.

Os passos cada vez mais apressados levavam-na até a sua casa. Que por sorte ou azar, era uns três km de onde se encontrava. O céu estava parcialmente escuro, mesmo sendo umas quatro horas da tarde. Um vento que uivava baixo em seus ouvidos, bagunçava seu cabelo e balançava a sua roupa, nada adequada para o temporal que estava por vir.

Umas gotículas de chuva caíram fracamente de início, intensificando depois de alguns segundos. Jogou a cabeça para trás a fim de tirar o cabelo do rosto e riu para si mesma. _"O que falta agora?"_, perguntou sarcasticamente para si mesma. Um clarão cortando o céu acompanhado por um ruído insuportável respondeu a sua pergunta.

Estava pensando em atravessar a rua a fim de se afastar das árvores que balançavam ao seu lado. Mas quando seus pés tocaram o asfalto, só pôde notar uma buzina e um farol alto em sua direção. Seu reflexo não fora tão rápido, e o que pôde fazer foi colocar as mãos no rosto. Mas com o impacto do susto, suas pernas amoleceram e caiu em uma pequena poça de água. Ouviu o som do pneu derrapando e a buzina estava mais alta em seus ouvidos.

Quando não recebeu o impacto que esperava, levantou-se e chutou a poça, que a molhara por completo.

- Você está maluca? – uma voz colérica chegou aos seus ouvidos. – você se machucou? – perguntou novamente, não tendo a resposta da pergunta anterior.

Sakura notou que não havia preocupação na voz. Era apenas raiva. Fez que não com a cabeça, e tentou se levantar sem sucesso. O sangue ainda passava rapidamente por suas veias e seu corpo ainda estava mole por conta do susto. Com um suspiro de impaciência, o homem ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Você não olha por onde anda? – esbravejou, sacudindo-a pelos ombros antes de soltá-la.

- Desculpa... Eu olhei, mas...

- Olhou? – interrompeu-a sarcasticamente – então é melhor você usar seus óculos. São caros para você apenas guardá-los.

- Eu não uso óculos – respondeu secamente – eu enxergo bem

- Então você deveria saber que não deve andar no meio da rua.

- Eu pedi desculpas – disse ríspida – Pelo menos comecei, antes de você me dar uma lição de moral. Se não tivesse buzinado tão alto, eu não teria me assustado e caído. Eu poderia ter saído do seu caminho. Mas se espera que eu me humilhe, esqueça – passou a mão para afastar o cabelo da face – e não sei se passou pela sua cabeça a idéia de se desculpa, já que a culpa não foi apenas minha.

- Não, não passou. A culpa é unicamente sua por ser tão desastrada. – respondeu calmamente, com uma ironia mascarada na voz.

- Desastrada? – os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram – Como você se atreve? – ela poderia aceitar a grosseria daquele homem e a queda na poça d'água. Mas aquilo? Não mesmo!

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso – disse rindo para si mesma – você quase me matou, me deixou apavorada e acaba de me dar uma lição de moral como se eu fosse uma criança. Ainda por cima, tem a coragem de me chamar de desastrada – sua voz saiu histérica nessa última frase.

- Se a carapuça serviu... – murmurou de um modo que ela não pudesse ouvir.

Sakura ficou atordoada quando ele segurou-a firmemente pelo braço e a levou em direção à porta de passageiro.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou assustada.

- Tirando você da chuva. – respondeu – eu não posso deixá-la aqui.

Após empurrá-la para dentro do carro e bater a porta, em menos de um segundo já estava segurando o volante.

- Para onde estava indo? – perguntou, com a voz mais calma.

- Para casa. Acho que uns três km daqui.

O homem franziu a testa, e quando girou a chave na ignição, antes de dar partida, fitou Sakura. Os cabelos róseos, cortados em camada emoldurando a face tão delicada e inocente. Eram tão longos, que ficou tentado a esticar a mão e tocá-los, mas para resistir ao ímpeto, jogou o casaco que estava no banco traseiro no colo de Sakura.

- Se você pretende sair na chuva, pelo menos se vista adequadamente.

- Eu não preciso... – um espirro fez com que vestisse o casaco – Obrigado – agradeceu a contragosto.

Enquanto as casas passavam uma a uma pelo vidro da janela, Sakura percebeu que não conhecia aquele homem. E estava no carro dele. Calculou se com aquela velocidade, poderia se machucar quando tentasse pular do carro. Com uma das mãos trêmulas tocou a trava da porta.

- É um pouco tarde para pensar nisso, não? – o homem disse suavemente – Sakura, para sua sorte eu não sou um completo estranho.

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. Ele sabia o nome dela. E o pior: ela nem olhara para avaliar o homem. Nenhuma característica física fora reparada.

- Mas como... – ficou atônita em saber com quem estava – O que você faz aqui?

- Não se preocupe. Você não é o motivo da minha vinda para Nova York. Foi uma viagem de negócios de última hora. Logo, logo voltarei para Califórnia.

- Ali – apontou para uma casa bem estilo nova-iorquino – com uma janela no telhado.

Sasuke parou o carro na frente da casa em questão. Era grande. Riu da idéia de Sakura ainda morar com os pais. Não parecia uma mulher que aceita regras sem questioná-las. E com os pais, nada deve ser questionado, muito menos com os de Sakura, que eram mais severos que o normal.

- Obrigado – agradeceu, pela segunda vez naquele primeiro reencontro – Só não convido você para entrar porque a casa deve estar uma bagunça. Não lembro como deixei antes de sair essa manhã.

- Isso é uma desculpa para que eu não entre? – arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas – você poderia fazer melhor. Dizer que seus pais estão em casa por exemplo. Sei o quanto eles gostariam de me ver – disse sarcasticamente.

- É uma desculpa sim. Não aprecio a sua companhia depois do que houve essa tarde. E para sua informação, eu moro sozinha – uma sombra tomou conta da face de Sakura.

- Rá! Eu também não gostaria de ficar muito tempo no mesmo ambiente que uma desastrada como você. Não consigo imaginar como seus pais deixaram você morar sozinha. E em uma casa deste tamanho.

- Porque eles estão mortos – a voz era tão profunda e cavernosa, que não parecia de Sakura. – Até logo!

Depois disso, abriu a porta do carro, e enfrentou a chuva até chegar à cobertura que havia na porta de sua casa. Foi questão de segundos para girar a chave, entrar e trancar a porta novamente. Antes de deixar pensamentos nada agradáveis invadirem a sua mente, foi tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Depois de um dia tão exaustivo, não precisa completar com uma gripe.

Lá fora, a chuva caia no pára-brisa do carro, fazendo um ruído tranqüilizante. Pelo menos para o Uchiha. Tentou olhar para fora do carro, mas os vidros embaçados fizeram com que o mundo fora do carro parecesse desfocado. Infelizmente, Sakura não estava em seu campo de visão. Minutos atrás ela estava ali, ao lado dele, após tantos anos, e em questão de segundos, não passava de uma lembrança distante. Secretamente, desejou trazê-la para o foco de seu mundo.

A chuva já havia cessado quando ligara o motor e acelerara o carro. Não pôde deixar de sorrir quando se lembrou que seu casaco ficara com ela. E em um futuro próximo, não precisaria do casaco para se aquecer, pois Sakura estaria com ele para aquecê-lo. E não apenas em noites tempestuosas.

* * *

- Sasuke, que bom vê-lo! Vejo que se tornou um rapaz.

- Jiraya... Vamos direto ao assunto. Quero voltar para Califórnia o mais rápido possível.

- Imagino que queira. Mas tenho uma notícia – colocou o indicador sobre a boca – não sei se você vai gostar, mas...

- Sr. Jiraya – uma voz feminina o chamou – ela chegou. Devo mandá-la entrar?

- Claro, claro – piscou para a mulher – tenho uma surpresa para você, Sasuke – virou-se para o homem sentado a sua frente – talvez você não aceite muito a idéia, mas o projeto só será iniciado se você concordar.

- Velhote, por que me chamou aqui? – outra voz feminina invadiu o cômodo – não estou a fim de ouvir você e seus costumes pervertidos, e fique sabendo que... – Sakura parou abruptamente – o que VOCÊ faz aqui? – olhou para Sasuke e depois fitou Jiraya – espero que tenha uma boa explicação por ter me chamado aqui – fulminou Jiraya com os olhos.

- Sasuke, não sei o que você fez a ela, mas parece que ela não gosta muito de você... E isso torna as coisas bem mais difíceis. – sorriu para Sakura – senti sua falta, querida – disse com sarcasmo – eu esperava um cumprimento mais... Caloroso, de sua parte, Sakura!

- Vai sonhando – revirou os olhos – o que você quer?

- Não ignore o Sr. Uchiha – repreendeu-a – preciso de vocês dois.

Como nenhum dos dois respondeu, Jiraya prosseguiu:

- Tenho um projeto, e preciso que vocês trabalhem para mim. – cruzou as mãos abaixo do queixo – um edifício de luxo. Sasuke, eu soube que se tornou um arquiteto muito bem requisitado, e que agora, não tem aceitado muitos projetos pequenos. Meu projeto não é pequeno, e será bem renumerado, garanto.

Sasuke pareceu pensar no assunto momentaneamente. Sabia que o homem a sua frente tinha vários hotéis, e todos, eram muito bem falados. E não era em vão, já que, muitas vezes, hospedara-se neles.

- E onde exatamente eu entro nessa história? – perguntou Sakura, impaciente.

- Rá! Querida, sei que você vai adorar – fitou-a bem nos olhos – você será a designer. Você irá cuidar da decoração – sorriu – você nunca decorou antes, pelo menos não como profissão, mas sei o seu potencial e bom gosto. E claro, adoraria que muitas de suas esculturas fizessem parte do acordo.

- Você está brincando? – Sakura afundou na cadeira – me dê um bom motivo para que eu aceite?

- Sakura, você deve saber que nunca pedi nada por todos esses anos em que estive ao seu lado. Acho que esta é uma boa hora para você retribuir. Estou velho e cansado, e logo vou morrer e você perderá a chance.

- Não mereço isso – passou as mãos pelo cabelo – isso é algum tipo de chantagem emocional?

- Sakurinha... Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso – colocou uma das mãos no coração – dói só de saber que você tem uma opinião tão maquiavélica sobre mim.

Sakura revirou os olhos à medida que Jiraya fingia estar se sentindo ofendido. Não era uma boa hora para discussão. Não mesmo. Estava ali, na mesma sala que um Uchiha, e ainda, tinha que agüentar as cenas de Jiraya.

- Olha aqui seu velho mimado, eu não vou...

- Sakura, você deveria saber respeitar os mais velhos – agarrou uma das orelhas de Sakura, torcendo com força – você tem sido muito malcriada ultimamente. Passar um tempo com Sasuke talvez melhore seu humor.

Sasuke ria da cena cômica que se desenrolava a sua frente. Quando Jiraya a soltou, notou não apenas a orelha, mas o rosto em chamas. Uma cor que a deixava bastante atraente, considerando a coloração diferente de seu cabelo.

- Claro que eu iria, mas Sasuke – apontou para o moreno – não vai querer, então... Seus planos foram por água abaixo, vovô. – riu com desdém.

- Sakura, ele não disse nada ainda – olhou para Sasuke – o que tem a dizer, Sasuke? Está dentro? – uma linguagem bem atual considerando a idade de Jiraya.

- Quando vamos para Califórnia? – sorriu para Sakura.

"_NÃÃÃO! Definitivamente isso não está acontecendo_", Sakura tentava inutilmente acreditar que aquilo era um pesadelo. Com a resposta do Uchiha, saiu batendo os pés. Iria ficar louca se ficasse mais um segundo naquele cômodo.

- Sinto muito, Sasuke, mas no contrato não tem nada que te proteja da TPM dela – ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de cumplicidade.

* * *

- Ino! Dá pra você me ouvir? – a voz histérica de Sakura chamou a loira.

- Sakura, eu estou te ouvindo... Só não vejo o porquê de tanto estardalhaço. – a loira revirou os olhos azuis – Muitas mulheres gostariam de estar no seu lugar.

- Eu não sou como muitas mulheres, Ino – a voz estava séria – você já deve saber o motivo pelo qual não quero ir.

- Tem medo de ter uma recaída? – Ino provocou.

- Ino... Estou falando sério – implicou Sakura – digamos que eu e Sasuke não nos damos muito bem... Você lembra como era antes que eu mudasse de escola.

- Então o seu medo está relacionado a ele te chamar de CDF ou ao fato de vocês terem se apaixonado quando crianças?

- IIIIIIIIIIIINO! – Sakura gritou com a amiga – eu não era apaixonada por ele... Éramos crianças... E crescemos juntos, você deve saber que o que houve foi... Bem... Natural!

- Então por que você está tão histérica? – alfinetou – Você não é mais uma criança, então, não há com o quê se preocupar.

- Você tem razão – concordou – estou muito paranóica... Mas eu tenho medo do que eu possa fazer... Sabe, a respeito da morte de meus pais.

- Sakura, mas você não sabe se está mesmo relacionado ao fato de...

- Garotas... Encontrei vocês – a voz grave de Sai alcançou-as, interrompendo o assunto – está muito cheio esse lugar – olhou ao redor, para notar todas as mesas da sorveteria ocupadas – querem ir a algum outro lugar?

- Desculpa, Sai, mas vou ter que recusar. Tenho que fazer as malas para a viagem.

- Você vai viajar- Sai perguntou, sem acreditar.

- Vou para a Califórnia a trabalho. E não sei se você sabe, mas a Ino vai cuidar da minha casa enquanto eu estiver fora.

- O QUE? – a voz da loira subiu duas oitavas, chamando a atenção de mesas vizinhas – você não tinha me falado isso.

- Falei agora. E Ino, você não pode recusar! – fez um biquinho – você e o Sai podem até aproveitar o sofá – sugeriu com um ar de malícia – eu estive pensando em trocá-lo mesmo...

- SAKURA! – Ino estava vermelha – você sabe que eu... Que eu...

- foi uma brincadeira, Ino! Relaxa – riu descontraída – amanhã de manhã você vai tomar café na minha casa, e já deixo a chave com você.

- Você faz isso porque sabe que eu não posso negar, ou porque sou a pessoa mais confiável?

- Os dois – sorriu abertamente – tenho que ir – olhou no relógio pequenino que tinha no pulso – Sai, Ino, bom passeio para vocês.

E saiu da sorveteria, desviando das pessoas e andando rapidamente. Ino e Sai não puderam ver, mas Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás em um riso de vitória. E, quando ambos pretendiam sair, Ino se recordou o motivo da pressa.

- Aquela vaca saiu sem pagar! – disse, tirando o dinheiro de um dos bolsos.

* * *

A campainha soou duas ou três vezes antes de Sakura olhar pelo olho mágico. Não estava esperando ninguém, mas abriu a porta, quando viu que era Sasuke.

- Desistiu da idéia de trabalharmos juntos? – perguntou, antes mesmo de se cumprimentarem.

- Não... Só vim conversar com você sobre amanhã. Como Jiraya já deve ter te informado, ficaremos em uma casa de praia, em uma propriedade privada que ele adquiriu há anos...

- Espera aí – Sakura interrompeu – Nós vamos morar... Ãh... Juntos? – perguntou, com uma histeria reprimida na voz.

- sim... Pensei que você soubesse – respondeu indiferente – não pense que concordo com isso, mas ele insistiu.

- Rá! Então é assim? – Sakura perguntou sarcasticamente – como se não bastasse você quase me atropelar, eu recebo a notícia de que vou trabalhar com você, mas não vou apenas trabalhar, como também MORAR – enfatizou a última palavra – o que falta agora? Ah, espere um pouco, será que também não teremos que dormir na mesma cama? – sem dar tempo para o Uchiha responder, comentou – Não posso aceitar isso.

- Sakura, você já aceitou, agora é cumprir com o contrato. Você teve a opção de cair fora, quando assinou os papéis na mesa da secretária ao sair toda estressadinha – alfinetou – e sabe qual é a melhor notícia? Eu assinei aqueles papéis em plena consciência de que iríamos morar juntos, e ao que me parece, você nem leu os termos de contrato.

- Não li mesmo – respondeu – mesmo algo vindo daquele velho, não acredito que ele seria tão... Louco. Pelo menos não até esse ponto.

- Qual é o seu problema? – indagou – morar comigo não será tão ruim assim. E como você mesma perguntou se teríamos que dormir na mesma cama, duvido que vamos precisar de um contrato para fazer isso.

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, foi para o carro e partiu. Estava blefando. Ele e Sakura não tinham a menor chance. Nem sequer um beijo, quanto mais dormir juntos. Sakura não era tão bonita ao ponto de fazê-lo desejá-la, mas era perigosa. Perigosa o suficiente para fazê-lo se apaixonar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu com certeza vou matar esse Uchiha – murmurou para si mesma.

* * *

- Sakura, eu pensei que você fosse trazer apenas o necessário – olhou para as duas malas enormes – não pode haver tanta coisa assim.

- Ao contrário de você, eu não tenho apenas lápis e papel. Sou uma escultora. Tenho as minhas ferramentas.

- Rá! Engraçado, nunca ouvi falar de uma escultora com o seu nome.

- Crianças – a voz de Jiraya os alcançou – que tal vocês irem logo? Já estão chamando o vôo de vocês há mais ou menos uns vinte minutos.

- Tudo culpa desse desenhista – Jiraya segurou a bagagem de Sakura – espero que não aconteça nada com as minhas coisas, Jiraya.

- Sakura, é totalmente confiável, não se preocupe – olhou para Sasuke – um motorista estará esperando vocês quando chegarem à Califórnia.

- Ok, velhote! – Sakura sorriu – você terá seu hotel. Vou dar o meu melhor. E depois, vou pregar uma peça em você, por estar fazendo isso comigo!

E depois de dizer isso, Sakura foi para zona de embarque. Tsunade, Sasuke e Jiraya observavam os passos elegantes da jovem mulher. Os passos eram firmes e movimentos leves. A postura ereta que demorara tanto para aprender, dava um ar de superioridade. E os três não eram os únicos que prestavam atenção. Olhares de desconhecidos também eram lançados contra as costas de Sakura. Ali estava uma mulher forte a aparência de frágil. Carregava o mundo todo em suas costas, e envolvia todas as tristezas contidas nele, e mesmo assim, mostrando-se tão dura, precisava de proteção.

- Sasuke – Tsunade chamou-o – espero que cuide bem de Sakura.

- Não sou a babá dela – respondeu levemente aborrecido pela interrupção de sua observação – ela sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinha.

- Tsunade, não se preocupe – Jiraya a tranqüilizou – ela sabe se cuidar. Sasuke, acho melhor você ir, parece que é a última chamada.

- Claro. Até logo. – o Uchiha se despediu e também partiu.

- Jiraya... Tem certeza que é a coisa certa a fazer... Sabe, não quero que Sakura tenha o mesmo destino dos pais.

- O que poderia acontecer? _Ele_ não sabe onde ela está. Não poderia fazer nada a ela. E mesmo que fizesse, eu estou prevenido. Qualquer problema vou ficar sabendo.

- Jiraya... Ela ainda não se recuperou. Sasuke não vai saber cuidar de Sakura. Ela é teimosa. Quanto mais ele se aproximar dela, mais ela vai luta para afastá-lo. Ele não vai saber o quanto ela é vulnerável...

- Tsunade – Jiraya passou os braços pelos ombros dela – você se preocupa demais.

- é... Acho que você tem razão.

* * *

**Olá de novo, gente *-***

**Só para avisar, o trecho do 'reencontro' foi adaptado de um livro, então, qualquer semelhança, NÃO é mera coincidência \o**

**Não recebi muitas reviews, mas as poucas que recebi me deixaram muito feliz, ok?**

**Espero realmente que gostem desse capítulo, e semana que vem tem mais \o**

**Feliz ano-novo para vocês, ok?**

**:**  
**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capitulo 03**

"_A luz que não é luz está aqui para te arrastar em seu próprio medo. Você se esconde, se esconde, mas será encontrado. Solte de onde você se agarra sem fazer barulho_" – (All nightmare long – Metallica)

.

.

.

* * *

- Espere todo mundo descer – pediu.

Sem meios para discordar, Sakura sentou novamente. O fluxo de passageiros saindo do avião era tanto, que Sakura agradeceu Sasuke mentalmente por segurá-la ali.

- Vamos – levantou-se novamente – todos já desceram.

Sem responder, Sasuke se levantou e acompanhou Sakura, mas antes de descer do avião, a aeromoça que tanto irritara Sakura o parou.

- Obrigada por solicitar os nossos serviços, Sr. Uchiha. Espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente na volta – e entregou um cartão com um número de telefone – Quando quiser, é só me ligar.

Sasuke guardou o cartão em sua camisa e finalmente desembarcou. Sakura já estava bem na frente dele, e com as próprias malas em mãos. Quando a alcançou, viu a expressão de desdém enfeitar a face inocente.

- Acho que os serviços que ela espera que você solicite vão além da relação de aeromoça e passageiro.

- Isso é bom, não é? – devolveu – Pelo menos alguém olha para mim – um sorriso sádico se sobressaiu na face sem expressão.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Já conhecia Sasuke, e sabia do hábito de brincar com as pessoas dessa forma. Enquanto pensava em diversas formas de devolver aquela provocação, uma mão segurou seu ombro firmemente, o que a fez dar um salto.

- Sakura? – uma voz levemente rouca a chamou – Sakura Haruno?

- Sim? – virou para ver quem era, mas silenciou-se ao notar que não reconhecia o homem que ainda mantinha a mão em seu ombro.

- Sou Sasori – apresentou-se – o Sr. Jiraya pediu para que eu viesse pegar você e o Senhor... – deixou o nome no ar, pois não se lembrava.

- Uchiha – a voz áspera de Sasuke respondeu – Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasori e Sakura viraram para fitar o rosto de Sasuke. Se Sakura reclamava da forma como era tratada antes, simplesmente agradeceu por ser tão bem tratada. A expressão no rosto de seu "parceiro" parecia emanar um ódio profundo, que ardia nos olhos e na aspereza da voz.

- Sim, você mesmo – a voz indiferente de Sasori deu a Sakura a impressão de que ele não havia notado o rosto do Uchiha – vou acompanhá-los até a casa onde vocês ficarão.

- Ah, claro. Espero que não fique muito longe daqui – a voz desconcertada de Sakura disse – estou muito cansada.

- Não se preocupe. Em questão de minutos já estaremos na casa de vocês. – piscou amigavelmente para Sakura – quer que eu leve as suas malas? Devem estar pesadas.

E antes de receber uma resposta, pegou as malas de Sakura e foi em direção ao carro preto que os esperavam no estacionamento do aeroporto. Ao chegarem ao carro, Sasori abriu o porta-malas e colocou a bagagem de Sakura, estava se preparando para fechar, quando a mão do Uchiha segurou bruscamente a porta para colocar as próprias malas. Sakura tentou chegar à porta de passageiro, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido, e já estava dentro do carro, o que a obrigou a ir no banco traseiro.

Enquanto Sasori dirigia, incomodada com o silêncio, Sakura olhava ora para a janela, ora para Sasuke. A expressão emburrada do Uchiha a assustou. Não porque não estava acostumada com o aborrecimento dele, mas porque ia muito além de aborrecimento. Não era apenas um olhar antipático que se lança a alguém que acaba de conhecer, mas um olhar de ódio lançado para alguém que você conhece há muito tempo. Mas o que a deixou pensativa foi a indiferença de Sasori em relação à expressão de Sasuke. Era como se Sasori soubesse do ódio que o outro nutria por ele, e não se importasse.

Mas esses pensamentos logo deixaram a sua cabeça, pois quando olhou para a janela novamente, já podia ver o mar. Já podia sentir o cheiro que a brisa salgada trazia e, ironicamente, entrou em um estado de nostalgia. Depois de tantos anos fora da Califórnia, pensara que ali não era mais seu lar, mas assim que viu as ondas naquela imensidão de mar azul, era como se tivesse passado um longo tempo de férias, e agora, estava retornando para a sua vida de sempre.

O carro parou na frente de uma casa consideravelmente grande, pelo menos se levasse em conta que apenas duas pessoas iriam viver nela. Lembrava-se vagamente de Jiraya ter dito que a praia era propriedade privada. Era realmente muito egoísmo manter um lugar lindo como aquele apenas para si. Sasori abriu a porta e ofereceu a mão para ajudar Sakura a descer do carro. Quando o salto fino tocou a rua pavimentada, fez um eco tão alto, que a própria Sakura se assustou.

- Aqui é um lugar bem silencioso – Sasori comentou – não há vizinhos. Apenas o mar e os ruídos de alguns carros que passam pela rua.

- Sempre apreciei o silencio – Sakura respondeu, enquanto passava as mãos pela roupa para desfazer qualquer dobra.

- Essas são as chaves – mostrou dois molhos de chaves – a casa já está mobiliada. Tem uma cópia da chave para cada um de vocês. – virou-se para Sakura, e entregou a dela primeiro, a de Sasuke, o próprio Uchiha fez questão de arrancar das mãos de Sasori. – Descanse, Sakura – sugeriu, não se importando com a grosseria do Uchiha. – Amanhã ligarei para o telefone da casa, apenas para confirmar se poderei vir buscá-la para mostrar-lhe o local onde será construído o prédio – virou-se para Sasuke – e você, espero que tenha pelo menos alguma planta para me apresentar amanhã.

Sasori abriu o porta-malas para tirar a bagagem, e logo após deixar na casa, despediu-se de Sakura e foi embora.

Sakura andou pela casa, enquanto o Uchiha foi direto para os quartos no andar superior. Sakura não pôde deixar de notar o quão californiana era a construção da casa. Era toda feita de madeira, e bem comum, se fosse vista pela porta principal, que dava acesso à rua. Mas quando chegou a cozinha, maravilhou-se com a grande janela que dava uma ampla visão do mar. Abriu a porta de correr da cozinha, também feita de vidro, e o ar salgado tocou sua face. Andou pela varanda, e notou um cômodo ao lado da cozinha, mas não havia porta dentro da casa que desse acesso a ele. Havia outra porta de correr, também em vidro, mas havia uma fina cortina branca.

Era o lugar perfeito para esculpir. Havia uma estante que ocupava quase que totalmente uma das paredes, e uma mesa grande, de madeira reforçada, bem de frente para a porta, proporcionando-lhe uma vista da paisagem lá fora. Aquele seria seu ateliê. Já estava decidido. Passara as mãos pela mesa, para verificar se havia muito pó, e logo depois, fez o mesmo com a estante. Enquanto passava a mão pela estante, um ruído na porta chamou sua atenção.

- Eu trouxe as suas malas. São um pouco pesadas para você ficar carregando.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, e continuou com a sua avaliação – não precisava.

- Se você quiser, eu levo a outra para o seu quarto. É só me avisar qual você vai deixar aqui, que eu levo a outra.

- a verde-musgo você pode levar – disse por fim – obrigada.

Sasuke não respondeu por que já havia saído do cômodo. Sakura ficou pensando porque Sasuke fora gentil com ela. Não esperara que ele fizesse algo por ela, e muito menos que fosse agradecê-lo por isso. Primeiro iria arrumar suas coisas e depois iria procurar algo para comer. O cansaço fora embora por conta da ansiedade em estrear seu novo porto seguro.

Colocou algumas esculturas prontas na estante, e deixou suas ferramentas sobre a mesa. Não iria esculpir àquela hora, mas no dia seguinte, assim que terminasse o café da manhã, iria se trancar ali, e só sairia quando terminasse algo especialmente para o novo hotel. Claro, iria se dedicar às emoções que começara a fazer em casa, mas no dia seguinte, uma escultura para o hotel seria prioridade.

Quando chegou à cozinha, a primeira coisa que fez foi abrir a geladeira, e inconscientemente soltou um gemido por notar que não havia nada para comer. Resolveu subir para o quarto e depois sair para comprar alguma coisa. Estava com fome, mas precisava de um banho.

Subiu as escadas em entrou no quarto mais próximo. Notou que era o seu quarto, porque a mala estava ao lado da cama. Suspirou aliviada. Ainda bem que Sasuke levara a mala para o quarto. Estava morta de cansaço.

Separou uma roupa leve e seus produtos de higiene antes de entrar no banheiro que havia em seu quarto. A saia justa e social juntamente com a camisa branca estava deixando-a desconfortável. Califórnia era diferente de Nova York em todos os sentidos, e não era uma diferença sutil, já que com poucas horas ali, já notara. O calor e ar puro da Califórnia nem se comparavam à poluição e frio de Nova York. O silêncio era tão reconfortante, diferente das discussões, das buzinas de todo aquele estresse nova-iorquino. E percebeu que o tempo que passara em Nova York a tornara uma típica nova-iorquina. O estresse a alcançava facilmente, e a poluição de Nova York quase não era percebida. Acostumara-se sempre a usar roupas sociais para sair, e usar as roupas mais gastas quando estivesse trancada no porão da própria casa esculpindo.

Quando saiu do banho, nem se deu ao trabalho de secar o cabelo. Na verdade, não sentiu necessidade de eliminar as pequenas ondulações que se formaram. Olhou-se no espelho, e tentou lembrar qual foi a última vez que estivera assim: natural.

Desceu as escadas com uma bolsa, onde colocara o dinheiro, estava pensando seriamente em sair para comprar algo. Provavelmente próximo dali haveria uma loja de conveniências.

Antes que pudesse sair, Sakura notou Sasuke sentado em uma poltrona lendo um jornal. Não iria atrapalhá-lo apenas para avisar que iria sair, então, foi em direção à porta.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou enquanto a avaliava por cima do jornal.

- Vou comprar algo para comer, quer que eu traga algo para você?

- Não precisa sair, já liguei para um dos números que estava próximo ao telefone e pedi algo para nós dois.

- Obrigada – agradeceu pela terceira vez naquele dia – vou ficar um pouco na praia. Quando chegar é só me chamar.

Sasuke ficou olhando enquanto ela andava. Mas foi por alguns segundos apenas, antes que pudesse olhar atentamente para cada movimento que ela fazia, ela desapareceu pela porta. Voltou a ler o jornal, mas o inglês já não parecia tão claro como antes.

* * *

Parecia engraçado como a temperatura mudara de repente. Há minutos atrás estava com calor, e agora, ali na praia, a brisa fria a arrepiava. Aquele lugar a fazia lembrar-se dos pais. Tão carinhosos e preocupados com ela. E agora, ela estava ali, sem eles. Não imaginara voltar aquele lugar novamente, até porque havia muitas recordações. Não apenas dos pais, mas de Sasuke e tudo o que passara ali. Era uma lembrança tão distante e inalcançável que doía só de presenciá-la.

O movimento das ondas a hipnotizava. Eram tão belas, mesmo naquele negrume que era o mar durante a noite. Queria sentir o sal do mar em contato com sua pele, e quando estava pensando em entrar no mar, a voz de Sasuke a fez mudar de idéia.

- Chegou – avisou – venha enquanto está quente.

A pele branca de Sakura estava tingida por uma iluminação azul proveniente da lua. Com aquele vestido branco, Sasuke não pôde deixar de compará-la a uma criança, inocente e bela por natureza.

- Já estou indo – a voz melodiosa e feminina, não parecia nem um pouco com a de uma criança.

Enquanto olhava Sakura se aproximar, pensava o quanto ela havia mudado durante o tempo em que se separaram. A graciosidade ao se mover não existia no passado. Era sempre correndo, pulando e andando no meio da multidão sem se destacar. A aparência de fragilidade ainda estava presente, mas não era frágil. Não como antes. Só de olhar, sentia uma força e determinação emanarem dela. E embora tivesse mudado, Sasuke sentira uma atração pelo que Sakura havia se tornado. Por isso, naquele momento, deu as costas à Sakura. Entrou e não prestou mais atenção nela. O grau de periculosidade era alto. E naquele momento, sentiu falta da Sakura de cinco anos atrás. Por quem ele tinha certeza que não se sentiria atraído.

Sakura adentrou a cozinha, e parecia quase impossível o Uchiha não notar a presença dela. A pele clara brilhava, provavelmente pela exposição ao sereno, e os olhos pesados denunciavam o cansaço. Sakura sentou-se na mesa e olhou para a embalagem com a propaganda do restaurante. Quando abriu, seus olhos brilharam por notar que era de sua preferência: comida japonesa.

Comia completamente alheia a Sasuke e a qualquer outra coisa que viesse a acontecer. A fome parecia ainda mais feroz do que quando saiu do banho. Levava o garfo lentamente à boca, e mastigava lentamente, tentado absorver o sabor da comida. Quando terminou, lavou o seu prato e se retirou, sem ao menos desejar boa noite à Sasuke.

Deitada na cama, rolava de um lado ao outro tentado dormir. O cansaço a consumia, mas o sono não a consumiu com tanta facilidade. A porta de seu quarto fez um rangido indubitavelmente irritante, e o feixe de luz que vinha do corredor, anulou a total escuridão de seu quarto, que logo foi totalmente dispersada porque a luz do seu quarto fora acesa.

- Mas que diabos...? – reclamou, com a voz levemente sonolenta.

- Precisamos estabelecer algumas regras... Não quero que haja complicações entre nós.

-Seja rápido e claro. Estou muito cansada, e estaria dormindo profundamente se você não tivesse interrompido. – sentou-se na cama e olhou para Sasuke.

- regra número um – começou – nenhum vai invadir o território do outro. Mesmo nossos quartos ficando um ao lado do outro, não quero que você entre no meu e em troca não entrarei no seu.

- Acho que você quebrou a primeira regra – murmurou revirando os olhos.

- Regra número dois – ignorou o comentário de Sakura – Se um de nós estiver se divertindo o outro se manterá afastado. Essa regra foi exatamente para evitar constrangimento de ambos os lados. Já imagino como você e Sasori se deram bem e...

- Cala a boca! – ordenou – Você não tem o direito de falar nada a meu respeito. Você não me conhece Sasuke, e quer saber? Regra número três: nenhum julgará os modos do outro. Por pior que seja o que você pensa de mim, eu não quero saber, em troca, não direi o que penso de você – disse, calmamente.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha alguma opinião sobre mim, e eu adoraria saber, mas... Como sou democrático, não vou me opor à sua regra. – olhou para Sakura - Regra número quatro: se um de nós agredir o outro, física ou emocionalmente, o que retoma a sua regra, terá de agüentar as consequências. – se virou para sair do quarto – te vejo amanhã, Sakura.

Quando ele bateu a porta do quarto, e logo depois, Sakura ouviu a porta do quarto de Sasuke bater. A gentileza que ele tivera fora temporária. Caminhou até a porta e trancou. Olhou para o reflexo no espelho, fraco e totalmente vulnerável. Todos a consideravam uma mulher forte, mas será que era mesmo? O rosto infantil e o cabelo levemente desgrenhado a fizeram discordar. Nunca fora forte, e nunca seria. O máximo que podia se considerar é uma mulher pragmática. Tudo da forma mais simples e prática possível, tentando ao máximo evitar tudo aquilo que a deixava vulnerável. Mas será que conseguiria continuar fugindo? Será que poderia ser indiferente ao perigo que estava ao lado?

Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Talvez não houvesse resposta. Desde pequena acostumara-se apenas com questionamentos, e nenhuma resposta era completa. Deitou-se novamente na cama, mais tranqüila após trancar a porta do quarto. Apertou o fino lençol no peito, tentado desacelerar o coração que retumbava em seus ouvidos. Era o medo. Este convidado que a visitava durante várias noites, e continuava a visitá-la mesmo não sendo convidado.

Aos poucos, foi fechando os olhos até adormecer por completo. No silêncio da escuridão, alguém corria para a morte. Mesmo que alguém a segurasse, seus pés não paravam de correr, e com todas as suas forças tentava se livrar das mãos que agarravam seus braços. Ao invés de correr na direção contrária do inimigo, corria diretamente para ele, que com um sorriso sádico no rosto, olhava-a chorar. Os olhos escuros refletiam dois corpos assustados, que entraram a sua frente. Um tiro fora disparado, e depois outro. Dois corpos inertes no chão. Conforme ela tentava se aproximar, mais longe os olhos pareciam. A última coisa que viu antes de gritar fora olhos vermelhos.

De repente, os olhos não estavam mais na semi-escuridão de um pesadelo. Os olhos cheios de terror e lágrimas cravaram-se na porta, onde uma batida frenética a assustava. Deitou-se e abraçou as pernas. O suor da testa escorria pelo rosto delicado, misturando-se a lágrimas. Não podia sair do quarto, porque tinha alguém a esperando lá fora. Olhou para a janela, e esta não era mais fonte de iluminação. Porque o céu estava escuro. E quando fechou os olhos novamente, a escuridão fora o único conforto com o qual se deparou.

* * *

**Gente, estou postando o terceiro capítulo \o**

**sei que quase ninguém leu, mas vou continuar postando, pois non perdi as esperanças de alguém ler e gostar n.n**

**:****

**semana que vem tem mais um capítulo \o**

**.**

**mereço reviews? D:  
**


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

"_Sei que faço isso para esquecer, eu deixo a onda me acertar e o vento vai levando tudo embora_" – (Vento no litoral – Legião Urbana)

.

.

.

* * *

O céu estava em um misto de azul com laranja. A beleza da aurora era o atrativo avistado da janela de Sakura. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes para se acostumar à realidade. Relances do sonho que tivera entraram em sua mente, mas com facilidade Sakura se livrou deles. Era apenas um pesadelo, mas com imagens que cutucavam feridas reais.

Levantou-se da cama, e com os pés ainda descalços, andou até o banheiro em seu quarto. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho e agradeceu por não ter olheiras. Talvez seu corpo já se acostumara ao fato de toda madrugada ter o descanso interrompido. Tomou um banho rápido e escovou os dentes. Em um movimento, puxou o cabelo para trás e o prendeu no alto da cabeça. Satisfeita com a imagem que viu no espelho, desceu as escadas até chegar à cozinha.

Silenciosamente, pegou suas chaves e uma bolsa que trouxera consigo e saiu pela porta que dava acesso à rua. Olhou para os lados, a fim de escolher qual caminho seguir primeiro. Por qualquer lado que seguisse, com certeza encontraria uma loja de conveniências ou algo do tipo. E tinha toda razão, porque após andar cinco minutos, avistara um mercado.

Quando entrou no mesmo, uma moça a saudou, e diversos olhares foram em sua direção. Estava acostumada a passar em algum lugar e as pessoas olharem-na por causa da coloração diferente de seus cabelos. Indiferente aos olhares, andou pelas secções.

Olhou para todos os produtos expostos para a venda. Analisava minuciosamente a data de vencimento e colocava o produto no carrinho. Quando chegou à secção de massas, ficou totalmente indecisa sobre qual de tantas opções escolher.

Quando passou pelo caixa, o valor ficou mais alto do que imaginou, e o volume das sacolas também. Vendo o rosto de Sakura, a caixa entregou um formulário a ela.

- Se você precisar que o mercado entregue em sua casa, sem problemas, só tem que colocar seus dados e endereço.

Sakura pediu uma caneta, e antes que pudesse colocar a data, que era o primeiro item pedido no formulário, uma voz masculina chama a sua atenção.

- Sakura? – a voz mostrou-se indecisa de início – Sakura! – chamou-a com mais certeza.

Quando olhou para trás, viu os cabelos e os olhos de Sasori. Ele vinha em sua direção, vestido formalmente, como se estivesse indo a alguma reunião. Em um raio de segundos, estava parado à sua frente, próximo o suficiente para Sakura recuar um passo para manter uma distância entre os corpos.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, confuso.

- Compras – olhou para algumas sacolas que estavam sobre um balcão – Se eu não me importar, Sasuke também não se importa.

- que belo companheiro foi conseguir, hein – ironizou – quer que eu a ajude? Posso levá-la – olhou sugestivamente – e as compras também – mesmo que estivesse interessado apenas em Sakura.

Sakura realmente precisava, mas não soube como responder. Seria melhor negar, e pagar a taxa que o mercado pedia. Mas sentia-se tão à vontade com Sasori, que queria aceitar. Ele parecia compreender o que ela estava passando, o quanto seria difícil passar meses sob o mesmo teto que Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe, não tenho nada para fazer agora, seria um prazer levar você – disse, assim que notou o desconforto em Sakura.

- Vestido desse jeito não me parece que está disponível – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ah. Isso? – abriu os braços para mostrar a roupa social – estou sempre preparado para o trabalho. Se por acaso meu trabalho precisar de mim, não preciso perder meu tempo vestindo algo adequado. – olhou para Sakura e retomou o assunto anterior – Então? Vamos, ou não vamos?

- tudo bem. Já que você insiste – mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sakura entregou o formulário à moça e agradeceu, enquanto Sasori levava as sacolas para o carro. Quando ambos haviam terminado, entraram no carro e foram para casa, que não era muito longe.

Quando o carro estacionou na porta, Sasori desligou o carro e ajudou Sakura a descarregar o carro e levar as sacolas para dentro de casa. Quando colocou as mercadorias na porta, olhou para o relógio e franziu a testa.

- Pensei que não tivesse nada para fazer... – comentou.

- Na verdade, não é algo urgente. Não comparado a você se atrapalhando no mercado – riu.

- Eu? – ofendeu-se – eu estava muito bem, ok? – fingiu irritação.

- Percebi, percebi – ironizou – Sakura, eu já vou. Espero que possamos nos ver mais vezes – a voz calma e profunda.

- Tudo bem. Já te atrapalhei demais hoje. Obrigada – agradeceu.

- Espero que possamos nos ver mais vezes – sugeriu – mas não no mercado – brincou novamente.

- ok, ok! Até logo. Vá antes que você se atrase.

Com um maneio de cabeça, Sasori foi embora. Sakura fechou a porta e suspirou. Mas não foi de alívio, porque não teve tempo para se sentir assim.

- Nossa, já? – exclamou uma voz conhecida.

- já o quê? – revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Vocês deveriam esperar um pouco antes de se relacionar tão intimamente.

- Espero que não esteja sugerindo algo que coloque meu caráter em jogo – sua voz assumiu um tom sério – e quer saber? Pense o que quiser de mim. Não devo satisfações a você.

- Não, não deve. Mas estamos dividindo o mesmo teto...

- Não pense que foi por minha vontade... – interrompeu.

- Sakura, não me importo com quem ou quantos você está saindo. Só espero que não entre em MINHA casa e tenha que me deparar com algo constrangedor. Eu não gostaria de me sentir em um prostíbulo.

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram-se, faiscando de raiva. Cada palavra que o Uchiha proferia tinha uma dose de veneno capaz de matá-la. Mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela iria sobreviver.

- Sabe, Sasuke, ao contrário do que você pensa, não sou uma 'prostituta' – enfatizou – você não sabe nada sobre mim. Se você algum dia pensou me conhecer, saiba que conheceu uma parte há muito tempo enterrada.

- Pena que você não foi enterrada junto, não?

- Pena mesmo – concordou, mas não foi para provocar... Era como se concordasse _mesmo_ com Sasuke nesse ponto.

Sasuke gostaria de saber o que realmente significava o que ela havia dito. Sakura queria... Morrer? Descartou essa possibilidade, já que, provavelmente, Sakura se livrava de uma discussão apenas concordando. Mas o assustou o fato dela ter concordado com isso… Ainda mais logo depois daquele grito aterrorizante que ouviu durante a madrugada. Bateu na porta do quarto de Sakura quando ouvira o grito, mas não obtendo resposta, desistiu e voltou para o próprio quarto. Olhou para a porta da cozinha, mas antes que pudesse ir até aquele cômodo para iniciar uma provável discussão, subiu para o próprio quarto e foi avaliar as plantas do prédio.

* * *

Assim que Sasuke voltou à cozinha, não pôde imaginar o que era aquele aroma tão delicioso que pairava por ali. Eram aromas e aromas, que se misturando, davam água na boca.

- Onde aprendeu a cozinhar assim? – perguntou.

- Moro sozinha. Tenho que saber ao menos fazer minha própria comida, não? – a voz estava desinteressada.

- Mesmo assim... Eu não esperava que cozinhasse tão bem.

Sakura ignorou aquele comentário, porque sabia que a partir dali, aquela conversa se tornaria desagradável. Olhava as panelas, colocando um pouco de água e um pouco de tempero quando necessário. Gostava tanto de cozinhar, que Sasuke não a incomodava mais. Desligou as panelas e pegou o próprio prato.

- Se você quiser comer, você que venha colocar. Não faço questão de colocar a mesa para fazer as refeições com você. Até porque, eu vou comer lá fora.

Sasuke observava Sakura colocando a própria comida. Ela parecia tão calma, mas se dirigia a ele de forma tão ríspida que era difícil de entender o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Quando ela saiu pela porta, foi colocar a própria comida. Sentou-se a mesa e levou a primeira colherada à boca. O sabor inicialmente picante, logo foi se suavizando. Sorriu. A comida parecia ter sido MESMO preparada por Sakura.

* * *

Sakura esculpia um bloco de cerejeira e ouvia uma música calma nos fones de ouvido. Os acordes da música combinavam com o humor que sentia brotar da madeira. Não sabia o que iria surgir – como a maioria das vezes que iniciava alguma escultura – mas sabia que seria algo que emanaria calma e beleza em equilíbrio. Quando esculpia, deixava seus sentidos fixos na madeira, exceto a audição, que era mais aguçada para ouvir sons externos que a inspirasse. Por esse motivo, muitas vezes usava o fone de ouvido. Não estava muito satisfeita em ouvir músicas enquanto tinha um mar inteiro à sua disposição. Deixou os fones de lado, e prestou atenção na melodia oferecida pelas ondas.

Suas mãos trabalhavam rápido. Mas assim que ouvia outro ruído além das ondas do mar, sentia-se atordoada. Talvez aquele porão com uma fraca fonte de luz fosse onde conseguiria inspiração de verdade. Lá, ninguém iria incomodá-la. Estaria totalmente protegida. E mesmo com toda a beleza da praia, não se sentia segura. Parecia que em algum momento, tudo iria escurecer e veria os olhos vermelhos novamente.

Largou a madeira e massageou as têmporas com os dedos. Talvez estivesse ficando louca. Muitas vezes as pessoas diziam que era um medo sem motivo, mas ninguém viu duas pessoas que lhe eram importantes serem parcialmente mortas na frente de seus olhos. Sakura vira isso. E pior do que isso: a culpa dessas pessoas terem morrido era totalmente dela.

- O que é isso? – perguntou, segurando o bloco de cerejeira em suas mãos – ou melhor, o que vai ser?

- Não sei – respondeu secamente.

- Como assim não sabe? – arregalou os olhos – você estraga a madeira sem nada em mente para fazer? – perguntou cético – talvez por isso que eu nunca tenha ouvido falar de você. – deixou o material sobre a mesa.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, ignorando o que o Uchiha havia dito anteriormente.

- Nada – andava pelo cômodo – só vim para conhecer seu trabalho.

- Não sabia que se interessava por esculturas – havia um leve ressentimento na voz.

- Não me interesso – respondeu rapidamente – mas eu quero saber o porquê do Jiraya fazer tanta questão que seja você.

Chegou perto da estante e notou umas peças de madeira sem forma, mas o atraiu de uma maneira incrível.

- São emoções – respondeu Sakura, para a pergunta silenciosa do Uchiha – é uma forma de descarregar o estresse – olhou novamente para a madeira em sua mesa, para constatar que ainda estava ali, levantou-se e caminhou para a estante – se você tocá-las, pode sentir a intensidade da respectiva emoção.

Sasuke hesitou antes de tocar a peça da direita. Ele sentia antes mesmo de tocar que aquela era a dor. Não esperava que fosse sentir uma dor tão intensa invadi-lo daquela forma. Colocou-a no lugar novamente e olhou para Sakura.

- Como... Você faz isso? – indagou

- Isso o que? – perguntou com uma expressão indiferente.

- Colocar emoções em um pedaço de madeira – revirou os olhos, como se fosse o óbvio, mas ainda estava maravilhado com a habilidade de Sakura.

- Já ouviu dizer que os artistas são temperamentais? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para Sasuke – não é uma informação falsa. Para fazer uma peça dessas, eu me concentro na emoção que quero que ela transmita e de alguma forma, esse pedaço de madeira passa a transmitir emoções.

A próxima peça era um pouco menor fisicamente, mas tinha uma emoção muito conhecida ferveu dentro de si quando a tocou. A ira. Devastadora. Geniosa. Por incrível que parecesse, era tão bela quando transmitida por um pedaço de madeira, que não parecia com aquela emoção que destruía vidas quando as consumia.

- Particularmente, eu gosto muito desta – compartilhou o toque da peça com o Uchiha – não sei por que é um pecado. Precisamos da ira. É uma forma de saber que há um coração dentro de você. Quando as pessoas magoam você, de uma forma ou de outra, você entra em contato com a raiva, e por ela, você conhece a ira. Você quer ter de volta o que tiraram de você. – pareceu uma confissão, não apenas um comentário.

- Você já sentiu raiva de alguém, ao ponto de chegar à ira? – perguntou, curioso.

- Sim – fitou os olhos de Sasuke – e me assustei. O desejo de vingança falava mais alto dentro de mim. Mas eu não podia. Eu era totalmente indefesa para fazer algo. – desviou o olhar de Sasuke. Não agüentaria ver compreensão naqueles olhos. – a ira foi a primeira emoção. Foi algo natural, não tive a intenção de colocar emoções em uma matéria-morta.

- Então você estava... Irada quando foi esculpir e de repente materializou a raiva? – arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não havia percebido. Eu compartilhava daquela emoção, então não notei que vinha da madeira. Decepcionada por não conseguir esculpir nada, fui para o meu quarto. No outro dia, fui tentar esculpir novamente, e quando toquei na madeira, eu senti a ira me consumir. Mas eu estava calma, e foi tão repentino, que coloquei novamente na mesa. Pensei que havia algo... Sobrenatural com a madeira – riu amargamente – mas lembrei o que eu senti enquanto esculpia na noite anterior. No início, não acreditei, mas depois, resolvi tentar de novo. Peguei outro pedaço de madeira e esculpi a dor. A emoção que tomou conta de mim naquela manhã, e quando vi do que era capaz, eu continuei tentando materializar minhas emoções.

- Mas acho que você não continuou. Só vejo três aqui. – colocou a ira no lugar e pegou a última peça. – pelo menos algo mais otimista.

- A alegria. Na verdade, achei que foi uma emoção que não obtive sucesso para materializá-la. Não foi uma emoção real. Foi baseada em lembranças. Há outras, mas não gosto de expô-las. Elas são mais intensas, quase reais. Mas não consigo me desfazer delas.

- Quais são? – perguntou hesitante.

- A solidão e o medo – enrijeceu o maxilar momentaneamente, para reprimir o calafrio que transpassou por seu corpo.

Sasuke estudou-a por um momento. Medo e solidão eram as últimas coisas que imaginava quando olhava para Sakura. Solidão, talvez, mas medo? Será que esse medo tinha algo relacionado com o grito que ecoou pela casa durante a noite anterior? Era algo que não se atrevia a perguntar. Ele e Sakura tão afastados poderiam se aproximar com algo tão íntimo sendo revelado. Sakura não queria se aproximar dele, e ele também não queria. Manter-se afastado dela era o melhor para ele e para ela.

Mas o que o surpreendeu, foi o fato das emoções materializadas. Emoções sombrias, revelando um sofrimento sem fim. Sasuke sabia da morte dos pais de Sakura, antes mesmo dela contar para ele. Simplesmente, ignorava qualquer informação que recebia de Sakura depois que ela foi embora. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de tanta dor, solidão e medo? Ou teria algo mais?

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não havia notado que estava sozinho, naquele lugar tão claro, mas cercado de sentimentos obscuros. O medo não estava por perto, mas seu corpo estremeceu, por imaginar o quanto Sakura deveria estar apavorada para ter feito algo que nem mesmo ela fosse capaz de chegar perto. Era errado se aproximar dela, mas queria conhecer aquela Sakura. Queria encontrar a fragilidade naquela mulher que parecia ser tão forte, queria encontrar a verdadeira força nela, e não apenas a força superficial, que era a única coisa que TODOS notavam nela. Olhou para a paisagem à sua disposição e saiu do local. Ali não significava nada sem a presença de Sakura. E tudo o que queria fazer entrava em contradição com o que deveria fazer.

* * *

Andar pela praia a acalmou tanto, que nem parecia que esteve tensa horas atrás. Mas o tempo passara rápido demais, e naquele momento, a noite fria avançava pelo dia quente que fora. A pele estava se arrepiando com a brisa fria e salgada proveniente do mar. Os trajes de banho, que comprara um dia antes de ir para Califórnia, já não eram mais roupa suficiente para que ela se sentisse confortável. Queria muito chegar em casa antes que pegasse uma pneumonia.

Mas se bem que uma pneumonia não parecia tão trágica quanto o Uchiha. Uma pneumonia poderia matá-la, mas não era isso que ela queria? Preferia isso a sofrer por algo enterrado no passado. O Uchiha estava longe de seu alcance, e tudo o que ambos compartilharam estava enterrado também. Mas por que queria sentar e contar para ele o que a deixava aflita? Mas ao mesmo tempo, só com a pequena aproximação daquela tarde, queria empurrá-lo para fora da jaula a qual estava destinada a ficar.

Quando a mão tocou na maçaneta da porta da cozinha, sentiu uma contração involuntária no estômago. Negou aquela sensação estranha e entrou. A casa parecia silenciosa demais. Talvez Sasuke tivesse saído. Estranhou Sasuke ter saído e deixado a porta destrancada. Pegou um copo sobre o balcão e colocou um pouco do suco que estava na geladeira. A tensão havia voltado. Decidira procurar Sasuke e contar tudo o que sabia para ele. Estava na hora de esclarecer tudo, e dizer toda a verdade à Sasuke. Ele tinha o direito de saber a dor que ele, mesmo que indiretamente, causara a ela.

A sala estava escura e silenciosa, mas Sakura não se importou. Subiu as escadas com cuidado e trocou de roupa no próprio quarto antes de ver se Sasuke estava no dele. O cabelo estava parcialmente arrepiado, mas não se importou. Só Sasuke importava naquele momento. As revelações que faria a ele, ou tornariam as coisas mais fáceis para os dois, ou completamente impossíveis.

Mesmo descalça, seguiu ao quarto de Sasuke. Bateu timidamente na porta, não recebendo resposta, tentou novamente, com mais determinação. Girou a maçaneta e notou que também estava destrancada. Sasuke estava dormindo. Aproximou-se da cama para ver se ele estava realmente dormindo, e para a sua surpresa, notou uma expressão tão suave no rosto dele, que não iria acordá-lo. O que tinha para dizer podia esperar. Com uma das mãos, acariciou a face tranqüila do Uchiha.

- O que você está fazendo? – um sussurro fez com que Sakura colocasse a mão no próprio coração para controlar os batimentos que se aceleraram por conta do susto.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, a voz não era de Sasuke, mas de uma figura feminina, que estava na porta do banheiro, olhando para ela e Sasuke. A mulher estava com uma toalha enrolada no corpo, e o cabelo vermelho estava encharcado.

- Q-quem é você? – um fio de voz escapou da sua garganta – o que faz aqui? – perguntou ainda assustada com aquela presença estranha.

- Sou a noiva de Sasuke. – a voz ácida informou. E em questão de segundos, Sakura correu para fora do quarto, e logo, saiu pela porta da cozinha.

Enquanto corria pela praia, apenas com o mar e a areia para testemunhar a sua dor, olhou para o céu e notou a escuridão. Não havia estrela, não havia lua, não havia nada. Perguntou-se há quanto tempo não mergulhara em uma escuridão tão densa. Ou talvez sempre estivera, e só agora fora notar.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo gente _***-***

_não sei nem como agradecer pelas reviews que recebi _***-***

_fiquei muito feliz mesmo _**\o**

_provavelmente até sexta-feira eu posto mais um, ok?_

**YoYo**

**Mayu14**

**' Luh-chan**

**Aninha3**

**Yuria-chan**

**Feer**

**Dayane Manfrere**

Obrigada à todas vocês por terem lido e dado uma chance a uma novata em fics ***-***

PS:. Quase que eu non posto hoje, pke começou a chover com direito a trovões e relâmpagos, e fiquei com medo de perder a fic de novo **;S** mas promessa é dívida, e hoje respondi todas as reviews prometendo um post, então, aí está ***-***

até o próximo capítulo, minna-san **\o**


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capitulo 05**__

"_Cuidado B.,uma coisa sobre fazer um acordo com o diabo... Ele sempre vem cobrar_" – _(Gossip Girl)_

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura nunca notara o quão frio era a noite na Califórnia. Para dias tão quentes, surpreendeu-se pelo modo como esfriara repentinamente. Ou teria sido por culpa da notícia que acabara de perceber. Estava longe de casa. Estava em algum lugar no meio do nada, onde só pudesse ver as rochas e as ondas chocando-se repetidamente nelas.

Um sorriso amargo se desfez lentamente enquanto lágrimas trilhavam um caminho pelo seu rosto. Não acreditara que fora tola o suficiente para acreditar que poderia contar com Sasuke. Toda a compreensão que ele demonstrou não significava nada afinal.

Abraçou as pernas e deixou-se envolver pelo espetáculo que as ondas lhe ofereciam. Flashes de um passado marcado pela dor teimavam em invadir a sua mente, e ali, sozinha no escuro e no frio, tudo veio à tona.

Por que se sentia tão desnecessária naquele mundo? As pessoas se machucavam por sua causa ou a machucavam. Qual é a lógica de se machucar tanto quando a morte é rápida e indolor? Será que foi isso que seus pais sentiram quando morreram... Alívio? Alívio por deixar aquele mundo sujo para trás e irem para o paraíso? Será que o paraíso existia mesmo?

Sakura não haviam morrido, mas encarava a morte como a paz, onde finalmente poderia ficar tranqüila e anestesiada da dor que sentira naquele mundo. Todos diziam que o inferno era embaixo, mas acreditava fielmente que o inferno se abrira em sua vida, queimando a todos que cruzassem seu caminho, e quando isso não acontecia, o fogo se voltava contra ela mesma.

O sereno havia deixado sua roupa de dormir e seu cabelo levemente úmidos. Levantou-se e olhou para o céu novamente. Parecia mais assustador do que antes. Mas não voltaria para a cobertura e proteção em sua casa. Lá dentro havia amor, e não era direcionado a ela. Não queria amor. Não queria presenciá-lo. Era como se todas as pessoas fossem masoquistas: seguiam pelo caminho da dor por conta própria. Amor resulta em dor. E ninguém ganha nada em amar, apenas perde pedaços do próprio coração para uma realidade cruel e sem compaixão.

Sem perceber seguia para casa, mas sem a menor intenção de entrar. Era como se toda aquela escuridão fosse engoli-la para sempre, e o único lugar que a lembrava luz era perto de Sasuke.

Qual o problema em conversar com ele? Só o motivo dele ter uma noiva? Em que isso interferia? Não queria admitir, mas no fundo, uma parte esperava a proteção dele, e com certeza, uma noiva não iria aprovar. Ou será que era apenas um pretexto para maquiar as verdadeiras intenções?

Balançou a cabeça. Não tinham nada em comum, e o que compartilharem no passado estava perdido. Girou a maçaneta da porta e quando notou que estava trancada deu um suspiro de alívio. Rumou para o cômodo ao lado, onde se sentou sobre a mesa com o mesmo bloco de cerejeira, mas naquele momento, com uma forma indefinida.

O vento frio que entrava pela porta aberta trazia o cheiro salgado do mar a fazia rir amargamente. A volta que o mundo dera fazia de seu refúgio um mar de água salgada: todas as vezes observava com dor toda aquela beleza sendo ofuscada pela escuridão, e quando tentava tocá-la, a dor aumentava por conta do contato entre o sal e suas feridas.

Horas se passaram, e Sakura observou a aurora e seus tons de laranja e azul no céu. Era tão lindo ali, na praia, onde o mar e o céu eram separados apenas pelo horizonte do que em Nova York, uma cidade tão artificial.

As mãos que trabalhavam a noite inteira tiveram seu descanso naquele momento em que Sakura observava o céu, maravilhada com tanta beleza em um simples amanhecer. Quando os olhos verdes desviaram do show que acontecia do lado de fora daquele cômodo, fitaram algo mais belo ainda: uma ave, com as asas abertas, preparada para alçar vôo.

_Liberdade..._

Um sentimento que fluía da madeira através do sentido da visão. Todos que olhassem aquilo iriam querer ter asas e voar por toda aquela imensidão que era o céu. Suas mãos tremeram e uma eletricidade percorreu seu corpo. Era vontade de ter as asas e voar. Como seria alcançar o céu?

O céu era a única coisa que chegava perto do paraíso, e mesmo não acreditando na existência do mesmo, sempre acreditou no céu como um lugar pacífico e acolhedor. Talvez fosse esse o motivo que a fazia sentir inveja das aves, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia pena. Quanto mais alto voasse, mais longe estaria daquele inferno que julgavam ser a terra, mas quando pensavam que estava no céu, percebiam que lá de cima, a distância parecia ainda maior.

- Então você se tornou escultora? – uma voz mais aguda do que estava acostumada a ouvir alcançou os seus ouvidos.

- Não necessariamente... Esculpir é mais um hobby para mim – respondeu indiferente.

A face bela contorceu-se em uma expressão de deboche. Não parecia ter a intenção de ofender Sakura, mas de algum modo, Sakura sentiu-se ofendida. Avaliou a mulher a sua frente, e quando os olhos se encontraram, percebeu que ela também a avaliava.

- Você não mudou muito – disse com uma voz despreocupada – não acho necessário me preocupar com o motivo de você estar morando com Sasuke.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Como aquela mulher a conhecia? Não se lembrava de ter conhecido alguém como ela.

- Bobinha – a descontração era fingida – não se lembra mesmo de mim? – fitou-a com um desafio no olhar – você devia ver a sua cara ontem, quando te disse que era a noiva de Sasuke – riu, balançando a cabeça para trás – foi a mesma cara de quando me viu com Sasuke na escola.

Um flash da lembrança passou pela sua cabeça. Como não reconheceu antes? Aquela era a garota que invejara e desejara se tornar um dia, mas porque naquele momento sentia nojo de si mesma por desejar algo desse tipo?

- Karin... – o nome saiu hesitante.

- Você lembra – uma idiotice fingida provocava Sakura – será que ainda deseja estar no meu lugar? – olhou para Sakura que a fitava – acho que não. Talvez você odeie o Sasuke, não? – provocou – por tudo o que ele fez com você. Ficar com você e mesmo assim humilhá-la na frente de todos. E depois que vocês terminaram, ele logo aparece comigo. Os homens são uns porcos, não? – não era um tom de compreensão.

- Karin, pouco me importa a relação entre vocês dois – o rosto estava vermelho – e não odeio Sasuke... Eu não sei de onde você tirou que eu e Sasuke tivemos algo, mas...

- Não sabe? – um riso maldoso preencheu o local – eu sei de tudo Sakura. Pense o que quiser, mas eu sei. Você pode continuar mentindo para si mesma, dizendo que nunca teve algo com Sasuke, mas sabe qual é a verdade? Você é fraca para assumir que teve tudo o que muitas garotas sonharam, mas deixou escapar por livre e espontânea vontade – o ressentimento era evidente – você sempre foi uma idiota CDF, que nunca se importou com Sasuke. – cuspiu as palavras na cara de Sakura – e quer saber por que estou ao lado dele até hoje? Porque EU me importo com ele – a voz estava histérica e a respiração entrecortada.

- Então – colocou a escultura na mesa – já que se importa tanto com seu _noivo_, o que faz aqui? Não deveria estar na cama com ele se preparando para a brincadeira matinal?

- Sasuke _ainda_ não é meu noivo – disse amargurada – mas já estou com ele há cinco anos, e não quero jogar todo esse tempo fora.

- Quanto a mim, não se preocupe – foi solidária – não tenho intenção de roubar o Sasuke de você – os olhos verdes faiscaram.

- Nesse caso, não temos nada a tratar. Se você ficar longe de Sasuke. Caso o contrário... – os olhos e a voz foram mais firmes – você irá sofrer as consequências. Eu não sou a única que deseja que você fique longe de Sasuke. – mostrou um sorriso brilhante.

- Está me ameaçando? – a cólera se espalhou pela mente de Sakura.

- Não acho que seja o caso... Estou apenas... Avisando – sorriu. – até logo Sakura. Espero que mantenha a sua palavra.

Quando Karin passou tão graciosa pela porta, com os cabelos vermelhos balançando, Sakura segurou a cabeça com as mãos. O que fora aquilo? O que Karin queria com ela? Humilhá-la? E o que ela havia dito... O que significava?

Estremeceu. Porque sabia quem não a queria ao lado de Sasuke. E sabia o risco que estaria correndo por isso. Ela sabia demais, e com certeza entrara no caminho alguém perigoso demais para competir. Tentou acalmar-se com o pensamento de que não daria motivos para correr perigo. Mas mesmo assim, estava ofegante. Aquela mulher tinha ligação com _ele._ Só Deus sabia o perigo que estaria correndo se por algum motivo aquela mulher resolvesse acabar com ela de uma vez.

"_Os homens são uns porcos, não?"_

Aquela frase ecoava em sua mente. Alguém havia dito isso a ela antes, mas não se recordou. E sobre a mesa, havia uma garrafinha de suco. A sensação de déjà vu a arrepiou. Mas teria sido um déjà vu ou uma lembrança? Quando olhou para o suco, a única coisa que pode pensar em fazer fora jogar aquilo fora. Quando soltou a garrafinha na pequena lixeira ao seu lado, a estranha sensação já não a assustava mais.

* * *

- Karin... Onde você esteve? – Sasuke perguntou, enquanto a ruiva movia-se de um lado para o outro – aconteceu algo?

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke. É apenas estresse matinal. Logo vai passar. – esboçou um sorriso, não muito convincente.

- Sabe se a Sakura voltou para casa? – perguntou, já havia esquecido a ansiedade de Karin.

- Ela está esculpindo – ajeitou os óculos que estavam escorregando – fiquei sabendo que ela está saindo com Sasori.

Quando o nome masculino indesejado foi citado, Sasuke pareceu prestar mais atenção.

- Então ela passou a noite com ele? – perguntou, não querendo saber a resposta.

- É possível que sim – mentiu – não a ouvi chegar durante a noite. E o quarto está como ela deixou antes de sair.

- Você entrou no quarto dela? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Não se importava muito com Sakura, mas a idéia de ter alguém entrando lá sem que ela soubesse o incomodava – não faça isso novamente. Ela pode não gostar – a voz denunciava a preocupação – e a culpa vai recair sobre mim – completou, tentando disfarçar o que deixara evidente na frase anterior.

- Sem problemas. Não mexi em nada. Apenas estava verificando se ela havia entrado.

- Em todo caso, vou falar com ela – Sasuke já estava na porta do quarto, mas Karin o deteve.

- Sasori tinha acabado de chegar quando eu subi... Não acho que você vai querer atrapalhá-los.

Os olhos do Uchiha se estreitaram, mas logo depois se recompôs. Sem aviso prévio, atacou os lábios de Karin. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas logo depois correspondeu. Naquele momento, Karin não estava se importando se aquele beijo fora motivado pela raiva que o Uchiha sentira. Para quê se importar, se ele estava com ela e não com quem ele realmente queria. Era a triste verdade. Ela nada mais seria do que a distração de tudo que o estressava. Talvez algum dia ele pudesse enxergá-la de outro modo e pagá-la por todos os anos dedicados a ele.

Um sorriso formou-se em sua face. Conhecia Sasuke o suficiente para saber o quanto ele detestava compromissos. Nem mesmo Sakura seria capaz de entregar tanto de si sem receber nada em troca. Desligou-se de Sakura e do mundo, e aproveitou o que Sasuke podia lhe oferecer. Sakura não sabia o que havia perdido.

* * *

- Sakura... – a voz soou hesitante.

Os olhos verdes fitaram a figura que estava na porta. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça para que entrasse.

- Sasori... O que faz aqui? – perguntou pacificamente

- Eu só queria ver você... – percebendo o que disse, tentou consertar a situação – Deve estar com fome e estressada de ficar em casa, então pensei que pudéssemos sair um pouco.

- Na verdade não estou com fome, mas sobre o estresse acho que tem razão. – um sorriso cansado enfeitou a face.

- Quer andar um pouco? Tem alguns lugares que provavelmente você gostaria de conhecer... – Sakura estava prestes a dizer não, mas Sasori se adiantou – não aceito um não como resposta. – sorriu.

- Mas tem que ser agora? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – amanhã estarei livre...

- Amanhã você poderá sair sozinha depois de conhecer um pouco a cidade. E não acho que você queria ficar aqui enquanto a Karin está com o _Uchiha_ – o nome saiu como se fosse lixo.

- Ah. Então você sabe desses dois. – não foi uma pergunta, mas Sasori assentiu – acho que quero apenas andar pela praia – olhou sugestivamente para Sasori – se você quiser me acompanhar...

- Claro. Vou com você.

- Mas tenho que vestir uma roupa adequada – levantou-se da cadeira em que esteve sentada a madrugada inteira – você espera um minuto? – perguntou.

- Claro.

Sakura se retirou do cômodo, e Sasori não pode desviar os olhos dela. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão cansada, como se não tivesse dormido durante a noite, mesmo que não tivesse olheiras. O vestido branco estava levemente transparente e o cabelo um pouco desgrenhado. Imaginou há quanto tempo Sakura estivera ali.

Olhou no relógio de pulso, e sobressaltou que ainda eram oito horas. Era cedo demais para ela estar acordada há tanto tempo. Olhou para a mesa e um pássaro chamara a sua atenção. Enquanto se aproximava da mesa, notou que não era real, era apenas uma réplica de madeira. Os olhos arregalaram-se ao notar tanta beleza em um único pássaro. Havia algo mais, uma liberdade nas asas abertas, fazendo com que ele quisesse voar também.

- Podemos ir? – a voz o tirou de seus devaneios.

Avaliou Sakura. Ela estava ali na porta, esperando que ele fosse ao seu encontro, mas não pôde se mover com a visão que teve. A pele tinha um contraste incrível com o biquíni preto, pelo menos com a parte de cima, que era o que podia ver. Em baixo estava com um short da mesma cor.

- Sasori? – tentou mais uma vez, com uma das mãos na cintura.

- Podemos sim, claro.

Andaram lado a lado pela areia macia da praia. O sol de manhã era tão abrasador que parecia que estava à pino. O cheiro do bloqueador solar que Sakura usava chegava até Sasori, se misturando com o cheiro de maresia. Nunca havia gostado daquela vida de praia, mas ao lado de Sakura, parecia diferente.

E de algumas das janelas, Sasuke observava Sakura ao lado daquele homem. Sentia-se tolo por perder a única coisa que um dia achara que pertenceria a ele para sempre, e sentia-se mais tolo ainda, por notar que não estava perdendo, mas estava sendo roubado. E nem ao menos era um assalto à mão armada.

* * *

Caminhavam em silêncio até chegarem perto de algumas palmeiras, onde Sakura quis parar para descansar.

O rosto de Sakura estava vermelho, mas não exatamente por conta do sol. Parecia mais de cansaço do que queimadura. Já o rosto de Sasori estava um pouco bronzeado, o que fez Sakura arregalar os olhos quando notou a facilidade que ele tinha para se queimar.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sasori, curioso com a expressão de Sakura.

- Nada, é só que você... Está um pouco mais...

- Bronzeado? – interrompeu, com os cantos dos lábios erguidos – é normal. Essas são as vantagens de morar em um local tão quente. – mudou o curso da conversa de si mesmo para Sakura – mas você... Nem se queimou... Está tão branca, que nem parece que estava andando pela praia. Você precisava MESMO sair de Nova York.

- Acha mesmo? – olhou para os próprios braços – eu gostaria de me bronzear um pouco, mas não gosto muito do sol... Quando me rendo ao calor tão convidativo só ganho queimaduras.

- E sardas – completou, com um sorriso de compreensão.

- Só aparecem no sol – revirou os olhos – não gosto nem um pouco delas.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram nas ondas se quebrando ao longe. Sasori avaliava a expressão de Sakura. Não podia compreender, mas havia uma melancolia disfarçada com um mero sorriso. De alguma forma, a força daquele olhar e a firmeza com que proferia as palavras davam a ilusão de força e determinação, mas ali, olhando para as ondas, podia enxergar uma fragilidade e beleza quase fora do comum.

Alguns fios róseos se soltavam da longa trança em suas costas, e Sakura passava a mão freneticamente para manter o resto do cabelo sob controle. Sem sucesso, é claro.

Sasori soltou um riso, mesmo tentado disfarçar, Sakura notou, e sentiu-se ofendida de ser o motivo.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntou, constrangida – espero que não seja de mim.

- Não sei. Agora que eu fui perceber como você se parecesse com uma boneca que minha mãe guardava.

- Descabelada? – ironizou.

- Na verdade, um pouco – devolveu – brincadeira – retirou o que disse anteriormente – não sei, mas você realmente parece muito com ela. A fragilidade da porcelana, os olhos com uma única expressão, a graciosidade que tinha mesmo sem fazer nada, o modo com era protegida. Você é sempre tão inexpressiva, mas se alguém te observar durante algum tempo, alguns de seus pensamentos acabam transparecendo. Há uma grande semelhança. E claro, a cor exótica dos cabelos.

- Não me venha com piadinhas desse tipo. Para um californiano, esse cabelo vermelho não é tão comum. Nem mesmo em Nova York eu vi alguém com o cabelo de um vermelho tão vivo.

- Tudo bem, sem piadinhas racistas – levantou uma das mãos, propondo paz.

Após conversarem sobre o que tinham em comum, rumaram para casa. De alguma forma, Sakura sentira-se livre, sem máscaras e nem nada, e o mais incrível, era que se sentia conforto em mostrar sua verdadeira face para Sasori.

* * *

A campanhinha soou apenas uma vez, o que fez Ino dar um pequeno salto como reflexo. Não convidara ninguém a ir à casa de Sakura. Abriu a porta e se assustou quando um corpo tão mais alto que o seu a empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta novamente.

Os olhos estreitaram-se e as mãos cobriram a boca. O passado esteve tão distante durante tanto tempo, em naquele momento, estava a sua frente, desafiando a sua sanidade.

- Quanto tempo, Ino – a voz masculina saudou – acho que temos negócios a tratar, não acha?

- Não tenho nada com você – as lágrimas ameaçavam deslizar pela face – o que quer aqui?

- Tenho certeza que está disposta a me ajudar, não? – um cano frio estava a sua frente – ou será que vou ter que estourar seus miolos também, assim como os dos pais da Sakura?

- Não, isso não vai ser necessário – tentou ficar calma, mas temia cair aos pés daquele homem a qualquer momento.

- Por isso que eu gosto de fazer negócios com você – o sorriso sádico a fez tremer – como é bom o reencontro de velhos amigos, não?

O problema é que ela não poderia dizer o mesmo. Não naquele momento.

* * *

Mais um capítulo postado ***-***

Espero que gostem, apesar que estou um pouco insegura quanto ao tédio de ler capítulos tão longos que só têm enrolação **;~~**

A "noiva" do Sasuke foi revelada, mas creio que já desconfiavam quem era a infeliz 

pke em todas as fics, é sempre a Ino e a Karin que impedem que o Sasuke seja da Sakura **;~~**

Tenho que agradecer a vocês que me enviaram reviews ***O***

**Yuria-chan**

**Dayane Manfrere**

**haruno R** : _Obg por estar gostando, fico muito feliz com isso *o* vou fazer o possível e me esforçar para fazer um final incrível (sim, já estou escrevendo os últimos capítulos da fic) para non decepcionar você *o* eu escrevo por aqui e vs me manda reviews, combinado? Aí serão as duas felizes \o_

**Aninha3**

Fiquei muito emocionada ao ver que logo no dia seguinte já tinha várias reviews (foram só quatro, mas para uma iniciante amadora, foram bastante ***O***)

Por favor, continuem dando a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, para que eu possa melhorar (non que eu possa fazer muita coisa, já que estou escrevendo os capítulos finais, mas posso fazer um final melhor, com o estímulo certo** :P**)

Assim que der eu posto o próximo capítulo, e confesso que me apaixonei pelos próximos dois capítulos ***O*** então, espero que vocês tbm gostem deles **(:**

**;****


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

"_De olho costurado  
Corpo de pano  
Vestido remendado  
Escuta tudo  
Mas não fala nada  
Ela só quer cair fora da sua casa_

_Ela ganhou vida e se levantou  
Limpou a poeira, respirou  
Abriu a porta que estava emperrada  
Procurou a luz  
Mas não enxergava_" – (Boneca Cega – canção popular)

.

.

.

* * *

Aquela noite havia sido péssima. Além de gritar e acordar suada e apavorada, durante a noite conseguia ouvir os sussurros de Sasuke e de Karin. Os raios que entravam pela janela de seu quarto apenas a incomodava. O dia estava ensolarado, mas dentro de si, algo permanecia nublado.

Rolava de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável na cama enorme, mas logo ficou quieta para que se acostumasse ao desconforto. Nada seria pior do que assistir Sasuke e Karin aos beijos na sua frente.

A primeira pessoa que veio a mente foi Sasori. Talvez ele pudesse levá-la a algum lugar onde pudesse sentir-se confortável. Levantou-se da cama e foi procurar o número do celular dele. Ele havia entregado no dia que a trouxera para casa, mas na verdade, não pensou que precisaria ligar para ele. Começou a revirar as suas coisas para procurar.

* * *

- Eu não consigo acreditar... De novo não – murmurava Ino, abraçando as próprias pernas.

Lágrimas escorriam pela sua face. Por que diabos se envolveu com aquele homem? Sentia-se idiota por um dia ter se unido a ele para acabar com a vida de alguém que hoje considerava sua amiga.

_Odiava Sakura por estar com Sasuke. Queria saber o porquê ser Sakura e não ela. As constantes provocações do Uchiha para com Sakura era uma desculpa para afastar as pessoas dela, principalmente os meninos. _

_Até que um dia foi a casa dele, com a intenção de dizer o que sabia e, de alguma forma, chantageá-lo para que se separasse dela. A mentalidade infantil fez com que acreditasse naquele homem. _

_Sentada em uma calçada, chorando por não ter conseguido falar com Sasuke foi como ele a encontrou. A expressão dura a assustou, mas logo que ele foi gentil, fez com que contasse a ele._

_Desde a parte em que era apaixonada por alguém, até a parte em que queria fazê-lo se separar de uma garota que não o merecia. Nunca se sentira tão bem na vida. Pela primeira vez alguém ouviu com atenção o que ela tinha a dizer. Sensibilizado pelo que ela contara, ele ofereceu ajuda. Separar Sasuke de Sakura e depois poderia ter ele só para ela. O preço custara a felicidade de duas pessoas, e decepção de sua parte, já quem, mesmo após Sasuke se separar de Sakura, outra apareceu no caminho. Pediu novamente ajuda, mas não obteve com tanta facilidade. Aquele homem mentira para que Ino entrasse em seu jogo, e ingenuamente ela jogou. Mas não passara de um mero pião naquele tabuleiro de xadrez. A rainha? Karin. Ela saiu com o prêmio, e Itachi estava em seu trono, apenas assistindo o desenrolar daquele jogo estratégico. Mas ele trapaceou. Não foi justo. Qual o valor de uma vitória se ela não foi conquistada? Nenhum. Mas ele não se importava com valores. E a partir do momento que aceitara as condições dele, perdera a dignidade, desistindo dos valores, assim como ele._

- Ino – a voz reconfortante a chamou – o que houve?

- Nada... – a voz não tinha vida alguma – Só quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Ah! Claro. Sem problemas. – virou-se para a porta indiferente à Ino.

- Sai... Não é algo com você... O problema é que...

- Não se preocupe. Não estou ofendido. Até logo. –saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

Foram poucas as vezes em que Sai tentara demonstrar sentimentos, mas naquele momento, queria realmente saber o que ele sentiu. Talvez fosse o mesmo que sentia por si própria: ódio. Tudo culpa da mulher totalmente degradada em que se tornara. Ou talvez, essa fosse a mulher que sempre fora.

* * *

- Por onde começamos? – um sorriso se sobressaiu na face amigável.

- Qualquer lugar, desde que me tire daqui – Sakura fitava a porta da casa.

- Pode deixar – Sasori deu partida, para satisfação de Sakura.

O vento entrava pela janela, bagunçando o cabelo de Sakura, que tentava a todo custo mantê-lo no lugar. Ora olhava para Sasori, ora pela janela, inquieta pelo impulso que tomara aquela manhã. Não queria sair, pelo menos não acompanhada, mas como se afastar de Sasuke se não conhecia a cidade? Cada casa, cada mercearia, cada pedra parecia diferente do passado, não sabia por onde estava andando. Talvez ela tivesse se esquecido daquele lugar, mas a cidade é quem parecia ter se esquecido dela. Por onde andava, parecia que se abriria uma cratera para engoli-la. Por isso não queria andar sozinha. Não queria ficar na escuridão, sozinha, mais uma vez.

- Gostaria de beber algo? Você parece exausta. Talvez um café... – Sakura fez uma careta, o que o fez lançar outra opção – ou um suco...

- Aceito um suco – sorriu radiante.

Sasori parou o carro e olhou para Sakura, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Assim que desceram o carro, atravessaram a rua e entraram em uma cafeteria. Após fazerem o pedido, Sasori explicava para Sakura todos os lugares onde pretendia levá-la.

- Danceteria? – ao Sasori dizer isso, questionou-o – eu não imaginava que aqui tivesse uma – não querendo ofender, mas reparou na expressão de Sasori – não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é que...

- Não se preocupe, eu também não acredito que possa haver uma danceteria aqui, mas tem. – olhou para Sakura – se você quisesse ir lá em uma noite qualquer, é só falar. Não gosto muito, mas não me importo de acompanhá-la, se você quiser, é claro.

- Também não gosto muito... É que não vejo muitos os jovens da Califórnia. Parece que eles são tão disciplinados.

- Disciplinados... – repetiu cético – não acho que sejam assim. Talvez você devesse sair um pouco. Você passa muito tempo naquele lugar. Ou levá-la para ver a danceteria e depois vamos a outros lugares – o assunto mudou bruscamente - Não sei se o Uchiha já avisou, mas a construção do prédio já começou. Quero que você vá ver como está ficando.

- Eu posso mesmo? – os olhos brilharam – pensei que só pudesse quando terminasse.

- Sempre que você quiser. Mas é melhor avisar... Para que eu possa mostrar e explicar tudo a você.

- Ok – a conversa cessou quando os pedidos chegaram.

- Sasuke, um problema surgiu e eu vou ter que ir – falava enquanto se vestia – algum problema?

- Não – respondeu seco e indiferente enquanto lia o jornal.

- Quer jantar fora hoje à noite?

- Não - olhou para Karin, e quando viu que ela ia lançar mais uma de suas perguntas, prosseguiu – Não preciso de nada Karin, se eu precisar, eu mesmo posso providenciar.

- Ah. Claro – com o indicador, empurrou os óculos para cima, colocando-os no lugar – volto mais tarde. – saiu sem nem ao menos se despedir.

- Até que enfim – suspirou para si mesmo. Mas não sabia se estava aliviado por Karin ter ido embora, ou se era por Sakura ter chegado. Ou pelos dois.

* * *

- Obrigada, Sasori – agradeceu – eu precisava mesmo de um tempo fora dessa casa.

- Quando precisar, é só ligar.

- Ok – os olhos desviaram-se de Sasori para pousar na figura feminina que estava saindo da casa.

- Olá, Sakura – cumprimentou – tenho que ir agora, mas podemos conversar mais tarde – olhou para Sasori – podemos ir?

Sakura arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Não se importava de ver Karin mais tarde, mas o que a preocupava era Sasori conhecê-la. Questionou Sasori com o olhar, mas ele não pareceu notar – ou fingiu não notar – a surpresa de Sakura. Talvez fosse o destino. Karin poderia controlar todos ao seu redor, Sasuke e agora Sasori. Não sabia o relacionamento que ela tinha com Sasori, mas pareciam íntimos, pela forma descontraída como interagiram um com o outro.

Abriu a porta e entrou, mas antes de fechá-la, pôde ver o mesmo sorriso que Sasori oferecia para ela, ser oferecido para Karin. Mas eles não haviam dito nada um para o outro, e ali estavam, ambos sorrindo apenas por estarem juntos. Sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, e não soube dizer o porquê. Fechou a porta e correu para o próprio quarto, onde se trancou.

- Obrigada, Sasori – Karin agradeceu – não agüentaria Sasuke correndo atrás dela – massageou as têmporas – é incrível como ele se preocupa com ela. Ontem você me salvou, vindo assim que eu o chamei, e parece que foi bem produtivo, já que ela quis vê-lo hoje de novo. Deve ser terrível para você agüentar ela. Talvez devêssemos falar com _ele_ para nos dar uma folga.

- Claro, claro – olhou para Karin, com uma expressão de mau-humor – você sabe que não podemos parar. O menor descuido pode fazer com que aqueles dois fiquem juntos. Se isso acontecer, nós dois ficamos sem o dinheiro.

- Grosso – murmurou – pode me deixar na casa do Suigetsu. Ele deve estar mais animado.

* * *

Sakura passou feito um raio pela sala, e nem ao menos o cumprimentou. Teve a impressão de que ela estava chorando, mas não teve tempo de ter certeza. A porta do quarto bateu com tanta força, que o fez se levantar da poltrona e ir ver se havia algum problema. Girou a maçaneta várias vezes, e notou que a porta estava trancada.

- Sakura – bateu na porta – tudo bem?

Não houve resposta, mas quando bateu novamente, Sakura abriu a porta bruscamente. A expressão mal-humorada com toda certeza o assustou, mas mesmo assim ficou olhando para ela, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

- O que quer? – indagou.

- Só quero saber se está bem...

- Estou – e fechou a porta na cara do Uchiha. Oh, sim. Ela estava ótima. Desistiu de tentar chamá-la e foi para o próprio quarto.

* * *

O seu reflexo no espelho mostrava outra pessoa. Não conseguia reconhecer a mulher na qual se tornara. Era como olhar para uma mulher bem mais velha, mas na verdade, era ela mesma.

Todos a tinham transformado em uma boneca. Ou melhor, ela havia deixado que fizessem isso. A alegre, bonita e confiante Sakura que ela havia sido antes havia sido apagada e substituída por Sakura Haruno, a escultora reconhecida pelas emoções que suas peças continham. Subitamente, Sakura percebeu o preço que deveria pagar por um lugar ao sol: nada menos que a própria vida.

Quando foi que mudou? Será que foi quando permitiu que todos a protegessem de qualquer sentimento que pudesse causar dor? Ou foi depois que o Uchiha fora embora da sua vida? Ou quando ele entrou em sua vida de tal forma que nunca pudesse apagar o que ele havia feito?

Não sabia quando foi, mas uma coisa era fato: Ela havia mudado. E não fora por conta própria. A mulher que fitava no espelho não era mais real que uma boneca. Era um apêndice que podia ser manipulada à vontade segundo a vontade de todos ao seu redor. Há quanto tempo não sentia uma emoção genuína? Há quanto tempo não ria de verdade ou abraçava alguém com sinceridade?

Bonecas não precisavam de emoções, sorrisos e nem abraços... Não precisavam _sentir_. Mas ela precisava. Estava cansada de ser uma boneca. Queria ser real outra vez. Queria _sentir._

Sorriu para o reflexo em seu espelho e foi tomar um banho. Sabia exatamente onde todos a veriam como uma mulher real, e não apenas como uma boneca.

* * *

O roupão vermelho estava preso ao seu corpo por conta do nó firme que fez na cintura. Estava com a garganta seca, e desceu até a cozinha para beber algo.

Sasuke estava na mesa da cozinha, com alguns papéis e extremamente concentrado. Não querendo atrapalhá-lo, irrompeu a cozinha até chegar à geladeira.

- Tem sorvete no congelador – Sasuke se pronunciou, com os olhos ainda presos nos papéis à sua frente.

- Ãhn... Obrigada – agradeceu desorientada.

Colocou um pouco do sorvete dentro de um copo, e levava pequenas colheradas em direção à boca. De relance, Sasuke olhou-a deliciar-se com o sorvete. Parecia... Diferente. Não era o roupão e nem os cabelos recém-lavados. Mas havia algo diferente nos olhos dela... E não soube dizer o que era.

- Algum problema? – perguntou serenamente.

- Ah... Não é nada – voltou-se novamente para os papéis a sua frente.

Assim que terminou o sorvete, retornou para o quarto, cuidadosamente para que sua saída do cômodo não fosse notada.

Mas Sasuke notou. Porque de alguma forma, desejou mantê-la ali. Era algo que ia contra seus princípios, mas infelizmente não soube como reverter o conforto que sentia na presença de Sakura. Nem sempre eles eram amigáveis um com o outro, mas quando estava agindo civilizadamente, a companhia era suportável, e até mesmo confortável. Às vezes discutiam, mas estava longe do inferno que imaginou que iria ser.

Só que quando pensava no conforto entre ambos, também pensava em outras coisas, e era nessas coisas que seus princípios perdiam o valor. Sakura era uma mulher bonita, não uma beldade, mas como uma mulher comum, mas mesmo assim, era bela. O que muitas vezes atraía sua atenção era a personalidade complexa, mas quando o atraía, de alguma forma o afastava também. E não estava lidando muito bem com essa dualidade.

Antes que pudesse prosseguir seus pensamentos, Karin entrou no cômodo, agarrando-o e eliminando _quase_ todos os pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça segundos atrás. Quando ela o beijou fervorosamente, um pensamento insistente ficou preso em sua mente: Sakura em seu roupão vermelho.

* * *

Olhos delineados, lábios cintilantes e o rosto levemente corado. A maquiagem fazia com que o espelho refletisse a adolescente que nunca fora. O cabelo solto e quase alcançando o quadril, cobria as costas que a blusa deixava a mostra. O tempo que passara se escondendo havia ficado para trás. Era a hora de recuperar tudo o que havia perdido tentando ser uma garota perfeita a ponto de se tornar uma boneca (não tão linda como a Barbie).

Olhou o quarto uma última vez, pela percepção de uma boneca, antes de fechar a porta. A sandália com um salto mais alto do que uma garota usaria para dançar fazia o costumeiro 'toc, toc ' ao descer as escadas. Tentava silenciar o passo, mas a madeira da escada não permitia. Pensou que iria atrapalhar Sasuke, mas quando olhou para o sofá, reparou que ele estava mesmo _muito _ocupado.

A camisa deslizando pelo ombro e Karin seminua. Ao ver aquilo, queria voltar a ser boneca e ficar para sempre em sua caixinha. Mas não podia. Havia decidido e não voltaria atrás. A realidade estava lá fora a esperando. Era assustadora, mas ao mesmo tempo, tentadora. Enquanto Sasuke estava no pescoço de Karin, a mesma olhou para Sakura e sorriu. Sakura retribuiu o sorriso e disparou para a porta antes que pudesse atrapalhar. O sorriso se desfez e uma lágrima cristalina tocou os lábios. Sua primeira experiência como garota real: a dor.

* * *

- A Karin me falou que você fez um bom trabalho – a voz impiedosa dizia – se tudo der certo, não precisaremos matá-la.

- Não acho que seja necessário derramamento de sangue – Sasori retrucou – ela está sob o nosso controle.

- Agora – a voz gélida preencheu o ambiente – você não sabe o que pode acontecer depois... Essa garota já passou por muita dor... A morte seria o alívio – sorriu sugestivamente.

- Nagato... – Sasori estava boquiaberto – Ele não disse que deveríamos matá-la...

- Ele manda em você? Ele manda em mim? – perguntou, não esperando resposta – Ele só tem que nos pagar por nosso trabalho... Depois disso, podemos fazer o que quisermos. Ou será que você está... Gostando da nossa querida Sakura?

Sasori não respondeu. O sadismo daquele homem o assustava. E ele saber o que nem ele mesmo compreendia o assustava ainda mais. Sakura era proibida para ele. Ele deveria cuidar para que ela nunca ficasse com o Uchiha. Mas e se um dia ela pudesse ficar com ele? E se...

- Você sabe o que vai acontecer se você tentar defendê-la, não sabe? – a arma estava colada em sua testa – espero que você seja esperto o suficiente para saber que ela não vale nada comparado a sua vida, não? Ou você daria sua vida por ela? – uma gota de suor brotou da testa de Sasori – Se você escolher a segunda opção, talvez vocês tenham uma chance... No inferno – tirou a arma da cabeça de Sasori – O que foi? Eu estava apenas brincando. Por que ficou assustado? – o sorriso brilhava – Espero que seja apenas fruto da minha brincadeira... Não gostaria que isso passasse para a realidade, né?

Sasori engoliu um seco. Naquela boneca de porcelana ele não poderia tocar. O destino dela era ser quebrada, e ele não poderia se submeter ao mesmo destino... Mesmo que não fosse feito de porcelana delicada, ele poderia acabar como ela.

* * *

**hey, minna-san :D**

um capítulo um pouco chato, mas prometo que o próximo será mais legal u.u

talvez a fic esteja ficando um pouco sem sentido, mas como eu disse anteriormente (ou talvez eu tenha esquecido de dizer), nos capítulos finais, tudo fará sentido \o

E fico muito feliz com as reviews que tenho recebido, pois não são tão poucas quanto eu havia imaginado *-*

**haruno R **: o final está pronto, mas, está um pouco longe u.u a fic só terá fim no capítulo 18 --' e ainda tem um epílogo \o  
mas tentarei postar a fic bem rapidinho para vocês ^-^ talvez seja um pouco complicado porque minhas aulas já começam na quarta, e trabalhar, estudar e ainda revisar a fic vai ser um pouco complicado ;~~ mas farei o possível *o*

**cassey **: o primeiro capítulo e o penúltimo têm um valor especial para mim, então eu até entendo que você tenha gostado mais deles.  
A fic acabou tomando um rumo bastante previsível, mas espero que nos próximos capítulos eu consiga tirar essa impressão. Muito obrigado por dar uma chance para mim e continuar lendo ^-^ espero que eu não te decepcione nos próximos (: principalmente porque a fic mal começou ;~~

**Aninha3**

**Brumcr**

**Dayane Manfrere**

**Ninny **: Obrigada *O* fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando a fic por aqui, apesar de você já saber uma boa parte dela, non? :P fico muito feliz por saber que tenho alguém para ler as minhas fics e ainda gostar delas ;~~ Enfim, obg pelo teu apoio, viu?

**Aniinha Uchiha **: fazer o que... ele precisa se satisfazer com alguma vaquinha oferecida, non? Mas não pretendo deixar a relação deles ficar muito profunda (não mais do que já está). Mto obrigado por ter lido *-*

Enfim, agradeço a todas vocês por terem lido mais um capítulo, e sete reviews era mais do que eu poderia esperar *-*  
Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a fic ^-^

;**


	7. Capítulo 07

**Importante: **No capítulo anterior, esqueci de colocar alguns dados importantes, então, logo abaixo vou colocar os significados:

_Tenderloin: _é um bairro na área central de San Francisco. É denso, pouco residencial, dedicado à vida noturna e ao comércio varejista. Além de sua comunidade artística e diversificada com uma rica história, há significativa pobreza, moradores de rua e crimes.

_Oakland: _é uma cidade da Califórnia. É uma das âncoras da região metropolitana de Oakland - San Francisco - San José.

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

"_Se você olhasse em meus olhos, você veria o que há por dentro? Você ao menos se importaria?_" – (Dreaming of you – Selena)

.

.

.

* * *

- Sasuke, não vou poder passar a noite – Karin estava na porta do quarto, ainda nua.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – perguntou indiferente – você sabe que é livre para ir onde quiser. Sabe que não temos nenhuma relação.

- Claro, mas achei melhor avisá-lo – murmurou – talvez você não goste de ficar sozinho...

- Karin... – olhou para ela – você sabe que eu sempre vivi sozinho... E não estou totalmente sozinho, mesmo que não conte como uma presença importante, a Sakura está no quarto ao lado.

- Na verdade, ela não está – comunicou.

- Como assim ela não está... Eu não a vi sair, com certeza ela está... – Sasuke fitou mais atentamente Karin – diga o que você sabe.

- Na verdade, não sei de nada – sorriu sem graça – só a vi saindo de casa, e nós estávamos, hn, no sofá – Karin pareceu ficar um pouco constrangida.

- Tem pelo menos idéia de onde ela possa ter ido?

- Não. Mas não foi para a praia, e provavelmente não está com Sasori... Ela estava toda arrumada, e quando digo arrumada, digo que estava parecendo uma adolescente que foge de casa para encontrar o namorado.

- Vista-se, Karin – disse em um tom autoritário – não tem como você ficar aqui essa noite.

- O que está pensando em fazer? – a voz estava aguda – não está pensando em ir atrás dela, está?

- Claro que não, a vida é dela, afinal – Sasuke parecia relutante ao proferir essa afirmação – mas essa noite, não haverá uma simples discussão.

* * *

- Quem é ela? – sussurros a sua volta chegavam aos seus ouvidos.

- Nunca a vi por aqui.

- E quem ela pensa que é com aquele cabelo rosa?

Era normal. Acostumara-se com todo tipo de comentário. As vozes logo foram abafadas quando a batida da música fazia com que o chão tremesse sob os seus pés. As luzes coloridas disparavam de um lado a outro, mas mesmo assim, era como se estivesse em meio à escuridão, já que não conseguia identificar nenhuma das pessoas que estavam ali.

Ao passo que se misturava à multidão, alguém a observava atentamente antes que ela sumisse. Com o celular em mãos, usou um dos números que havia em sua discagem rápida.

- Sasori – a voz parecia calma, mas firme, tentando abafar todo aquele som – acho que você não tem cuidado muito bem da nossa querida Sakura.

- Do que você está falando? – a voz sonolenta o denunciava.

- Gorgeous.

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de desligar o celular. Do outro lado da linha, Sasori estava extremamente desorientado. Sabia que qualquer coisa que fizesse, seria reportado à Nagato. Sair naquela hora atrás de Sakura não era o mais sensato a se fazer, e sem querer, discou o número de telefone que não devia. Não que fosse proibido ligar, mas o motivo pelo qual ligara, era.

* * *

Estava ficando tarde, e não fazia idéia de onde Sakura havia se metido. Não era dono da vida dela, mas sabia que nem mesmo ela o era. Sentiu-se desconfortável com a sensação de que adoraria saber que ela estava com Sasori. Pelo menos se algo acontecesse a ela, saberia quem o teria feito. O telefone tocou, fazendo-o, quase derrubar o aparelho da pequena mesa onde estava.

- Alô?

- Sasuke...

- A Sakura não está – a raiva subitamente tomou conta dele.

- Não é com ela que eu quero falar, é com você!

- Rápido, por que não tenho tempo.

- Tenho certeza que a Karin pode esperar, mas preciso de um favor seu – pausou – ou melhor, Sakura precisa – corrigiu-se.

- Diga – Sasuke demonstrou interesse.

- Você conseguiria ir até Tenderloin?

- Você está louco? – indagou – a essa hora da noite, em um lugar desses. Com certeza não é pra lá que ela foi.

- Acredite ou não, ela está em uma danceteria conhecida como Gorgeous.

- Como ela saiu de Oakland e foi parar lá? – perguntou, irritado com a brincadeira – nós dois sabemos que ela não tinha como ir para lá. Ela mal conhece Oakland, e vai sair daqui para ir à Tenderloin?

- Eu pensei que sabia até minutos atrás. Mas não há dúvida, só pode ser ela.

- Como você sabe? E por que você mesmo não a traz?

- Você nunca entenderia – murmurou – mas a questão é que não posso buscá-la. Você pode.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Um papel com um número de telefone chamou sua atenção. 'Taxi' era a identificação que Sakura havia colocado.

- Sasuke? – a voz interrogativa o chamou novamente – tem como você ir até lá? – perguntou – se você quiser, eu empresto o meu carro.

- Vou acreditar em você. Vou buscá-la. Ela deixou o número do taxi sobre a mesa, vou chamá-lo e vou até a Gorgeous. Não estou fazendo isso por você. É por ela.

Desligou o telefone com força e olhou no relógio. Estava tarde da noite, mas teria que tentar. Se ela não estava com Sasori, teria que procurar onde havia maior probabilidade dela ter ido. Mesmo não acreditando muito, discou o número e chamou o táxi.

Minutos depois o mesmo estava na porta de sua casa, esperando as instruções, que Sasuke deu apressadamente.

* * *

Era uma sensação mágica. A música tocava, e seu corpo se movimentava de acordo com aquele ritmo. Muitas pessoas a observavam, e gostou de ter tantas pessoas prestando atenção em cada movimento que fazia. Não precisava gastar dinheiro, já que muitos homens pagavam bebidas para ela. Sentia-se tonta, mas estava tão viva, que não poderia parar. O mundo girava ao seu redor, e tinha medo de que se parasse, tudo despencasse em cima dela.

- Sakura... – chamou-a uma vez – Sakura! – gritou convicto de que era ela.

Sakura girou sem perder o ritmo da música na direção de quem a chamara. Quase perdera o equilíbrio, mas vários braços a envolveram, mantendo-a em pé. Tentava se lembrar de quem era aquela voz, mas mal conseguia recordar-se do próprio nome. Continuou olhando, quando em meio de tantas pessoas, uma figura conhecida parou a sua frente.

- Vamos para casa – disse autoritário – agora.

- Não – Sakura respondeu, um pouco desorientada, mas firmemente – Não quero.

- Isso não foi um pedido. Estou mandando Sakura. Você nem sequer sabe onde está, ou o que está fazendo. O que deu em você para sair sem avisar onde estava?

- Não acho que na situação que você e Karin estavam, eu poderia dizer alguma coisa – respondeu, com um riso amargo enfeitando a face. As pessoas que antes a observavam, estavam uma a uma afastando-se.

- Sakura, qual é o seu problema? – tentou mudar de assunto – Por que fez isso?

- Você não entenderia – estava se virando novamente, mas antes olhou nos olhos do Uchiha para questioná-lo – será que algum dia poderei ser como a Karin? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos diante da pergunta, e Sakura apenas se conformou – entendo. Acho que não. – e deu-lhe as costas.

- Sakura, não sei o que deu em você, mas precisamos ir embora daqui. Por favor. Não quero ter que arrastá-la daqui.

- Com uma condição – Sakura umedeceu os lábios para o que vinha a seguir.

- Qualquer coisa, Sakura, mas tem que ser rápido – arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela estava se aproximando. Estava chegando perto demais. Demais.

Os lábios se tocaram. Sakura fechara os olhos, mas Sasuke estava atônito. Levou alguns segundos até que decidisse corresponder o beijo. Não foi uma decisão, foi mais um impulso. Os lábios estavam nos seus, tão macios e convidativos ao beijo, que não pôde optar por não corresponder. Foi um toque tão suave, tão inocente, tão doce... Era tão diferente, mas tão nostálgico, que aprofundou o beijo aos poucos. O som da música fora abafado, e o lugar não parecia ter mais importância.

Os lábios moviam-se ternamente um sobre o outro, provando, oferecendo... Foi tão intenso, que Sasuke se assustou. Já havia beijado Sakura antes, mas eram apenas adolescentes, apenas duas crianças inocentes brincando de amar um ao outro. Mas naquele momento, algo avassalador tomou conta de seu corpo, e não soube dizer o que era. Parou o beijo. Aquilo não era certo. E tinha dito isso a si mesmo milhares de vezes.

- Já teve o que queria – disse indiferente ao que acabara de acontecer – agora podemos ir.

Sakura fitou-o confusa, mas haviam feito um acordo. Sasuke segurou seu pulso e puxava-a em meio àquela multidão, conduzindo-a para fora daquele local. Esbarravam nas pessoas, mas Sasuke se desculpava, mesmo que ninguém prestasse atenção. Enquanto era arrastada, analisava a expressão do Uchiha... Sem tão... Inexpressiva. Sentia a força das mãos grandes e masculinas em seu pulso. Poderia ser algo relacionado à bebida, mas a própria Sakura admitia que estando embriagada ou sóbria, o Uchiha conseguia causar emoções que nem mesmo ela sabia distinguir.

Sasuke discou novamente o número do taxista, que dispensara por não saber quanto tempo demoraria para encontrar Sakura. Quando desligou o celular, olhou para Sakura. O olhar estava distante, vagando pela noite enluarada que banhava a pele alva. Naquele momento, Sakura parecia a garotinha de quinze anos de idade, refletindo a perfeição que sempre duvidara existir.

- Por que você fez isso? – inquiriu – Por que veio até aqui?

- Cansei... – murmurou – não quero ficar presa no meu mundo pra sempre... Quero fazer parte de um mundo em que eu possa interagir com todos...

- O que faz você pensar que para interagir com os outros tem que ir para um bairro perigoso encher a cara em uma danceteria qualquer?

- Você pode falar assim, porque não precisa se preocupar. Mas não sabe nada sobre mim. Nada do que passei até agora e nem nada do que eu sei e tenho que me calar porque ninguém acredita em mim. Você tem a sua vida onde todos te aceitam. Eu não sou assim. Nunca fui, e já perdi as esperanças de algum dia ser. Sou uma mera boneca, que todos observam e apontam os meus defeitos. Ninguém me toca ou me entende.

Queria responder, mas o que podia dizer? Ele não sabia nada sobre ela. Talvez mesmo quando estavam juntos, só sabia o superficial, que todos sabiam. Sakura nunca dissera muito da própria vida, da percepção que tinha da mesma. Mas falava bastante. Então compreendeu, que todas as conversas que tivera com Sakura se perderam, porque nelas não haviam nada que gostaria de guardar, nada que pudesse ajudá-lo a compreendê-la. Ela parecia totalmente sóbria, mas duvidava muito, depois do pequeno acordo que ela decidira fazer.

O táxi parara. Sasuke tentou colocar Sakura dentro do carro cuidadosamente, mas mesmo assim, ela devia ter tropeçado uma ou duas vezes para alcançar o carro mesmo com a pequena distância que havia entre ela e o veículo. Com medo de que Sakura caísse dentro do carro, o que parecia ser bem possível desconsiderando as leis naturais da física, quis acompanhá-la no banco traseiro. No caminho para casa, pensou se havia sido por esse motivo, ou se fora algo do seu subconsciente para ficar próximo do corpo de Sakura.

Quando chegou em casa, pagou o táxi, e dera uma boa gorjeta pelo serviço prestado àquela hora e em um lugar tão perigoso. O motorista era simpático, mas Sasuke não gostara muito do modo como ele olhava de soslaio para Sakura, mesmo que fosse apenas o reflexo dela, através daquele mini-espelho no teto do carro.

Quando entrou em casa, o alívio que o atingira fora tão gratificante, que ficaria horas ali em pé, apreciando aquela sensação. O que o despertou, fora Sakura, que estava presa em seu abraço, e nem mesmo Sasuke se lembrara de como ela fora parar ali. Soltou-a, e antes que pudesse fazer um movimento para ajudá-la, ela dobrou os joelhos e caiu no chão.

- Sakura... Sakura! – chamava-a preocupado.

Ela não respondeu. Correu em direção ao banheiro da cozinha, e colocou tudo o que havia em seu estômago para fora. Sasuke não iria entra no banheiro, pois só o som de Sakura vomitando o deixava nauseado, mas ficou na porta entreaberta que Sakura não trancara quando havia entrado.

- Você está bem? – arriscou perguntar.

- Estou ótima.

O sarcasmo na voz era evidente, e o próprio Sasuke pensou em como sua pergunta havia sido tola e óbvia. Estava claro que ela não estava bem. Ela acabara de jogar suas tripas na privada e estava ótima. Realmente. Sentia-se um idiota em apenas perguntar e não ajudá-la.

Sakura saiu do banheiro com os passos vacilantes. Sasuke imaginou que ela fosse sair com aquela pasta nojenta que acabara de colocar para fora espalhada pelo rosto de Sakura, mas ela estava limpa, como se não houvesse feito nada. Mas o cheiro estava realmente péssimo.

Com os passos ainda vacilantes, Sakura cruzou a cozinha, chegando à escada, e subindo degrau por degrau. Sasuke não fora ajudar. Ela precisava de um banho e ficar um pouco sozinha. Quando recuperasse parte da consciência e assimilasse que havia beijado o Uchiha por conta própria, iria adorar quebrar o pescoço dele. Mas Sasuke não estava preparado para aquilo. Ainda não.

* * *

- Sasori, você não devia ter feito isso – o homem que ligara antes estava a sua frente – Você mesmo poderia buscá-la e inventar uma desculpa para poupa a sua vida e a dela. Isso foi um erro, e quer saber mais? Ao invés de evitar que Nagato mate-a, você apenas cavou a cova para que ele a jogasse dentro depois.

- Não é algo pelo que eu possa ser culpado, já que não sabia dos planos dela. Mas não sei por que você se importa. Afinal, se estou aproximando a Sakura do Uchiha, estou afastando a Karin deles.

- E o que me diz a respeito de Sakura? Quer que ela fique com ele?

- Não. Só não quero que ela fique tão próxima de mim. Nagato mataria a nós dois. E não quero morrer. Não ainda.

- Então, Sasori, sugiro que desfaça o que acabou de fazer. Foi uma idiotice.

- Qual o significado da vida, se não houver idiotices, Suigetsu?

* * *

Minutos depois, Sakura estava na cozinha. Não percebera, porque ela entrara no cômodo na ponta dos pés, mas logo depois, denunciou sua presença com a fragrância do banho recém-tomado. A Sakura de antes parecia fruto da sua imaginação. A maquiagem, a roupa, o cabelo e até mesmo a atitude parecia irreal, quando comparado à Sakura que estava parada à sua frente. E claro, não havia mais o odor alcoólico ou de vômito de minutos atrás.

A camisola rosa que ia até a metade da coxa, um tecido tão leve e fino, que chegava a ser transparente. Um pequeno decote se insinuava, mas era evidente que não havia decote na camisola, mas era por conta do corpo de Sakura. Não havia maquiagem, o cabelo molhado, e a face tão angelical. Perguntava-se há quanto tempo Sakura havia se tornado tão bela, já que nunca havia notado antes.

- Desculpa por hoje – ela caminhava em sua direção, passos firmes e não vacilantes como anteriormente – eu não devia ter saído sem avisar – mexeu no próprio cabelo, inquieta com o olhar avaliador de Sasuke.

- Não devia ter saído mesmo – estava em pé, com os braços cruzados – acho que devemos criar uma nova regra – olhou para Sakura autoritário – Regra número cinco: quando um dos dois sair, terá que avisar ao outro. Não importa onde esteja indo.

- Claro – a voz parecia conformada – não haverá uma próxima vez como essa. Não para mim – olhou atentamente para Sasuke.

- Não estou dizendo para você não sair. Só não quero que vá para lugares como esse sem avisar. Não sei o que dizer ao Jiraya se algo acontecer a você.

- Ok. Não vai acontecer mais. – finalizou a conversa, mas foi aproximando-se de Sasuke.

Sasuke já estava desconfortável com os passos da garota em sua direção, e quando foi notar, novamente, os lábios estavam sobre os seus. Fechou os olhos imediatamente, lembrando-se da sensação de beijá-la. Naquele lugar silencioso, achou que seria fácil tê-la só para si, ela não teria como resistir, ou melhor, ela não iria resistir. Foi com esse pensamento egoísta que aprofundou o beijo, e as mãos apertaram a cintura de Sakura com força.

Muito a dar, muito a receber. Havia muito de tudo. Mas era estranho, porque ela estava embriagada, talvez não tanto como a encontrara, mas ainda sim, havia resquícios de álcool no corpo dela, pelo menos o suficiente para fazê-la beijá-lo. Gostaria de ignorar esse fato, e acreditar que ela o beijava por vontade própria, mas não pôde. Sakura encostou-se intimamente em Sasuke, o que fez um leve tremor correr pelo corpo do mesmo. Tentou aliviar aquele contato, segurando uma das pernas de Sakura, mas ao invés de afastá-la, ele apertou-a, sentindo a maciez da pele combinada com a firmeza dos músculos da região. Afastou-se por fim, para notar que aquilo não era certo. Pela manhã ambos estariam arrependidos, ou melhor, ele estaria arrependido, porque Sakura não lembraria de nada, apenas o encontraria ao lado dela, o que seria suficiente para providenciar seu atestado de óbito.

- Você precisa dormir. Bebeu demais – murmurou com uma rouquidão na voz que não pôde controlar – Vou levá-la para o seu quarto.

E com o cuidado para o corpo de Sakura não roçar no seu, segurou-a pelo pulso e a puxava escada a cima. O quarto tinha um toque feminino sutil, cores claras e alguns perfumes sobre a penteadeira. Mas não havia o rosa extravagante que imaginara. O tom pastel em contraste com a cor escura dos móveis. Era uma combinação excêntrica, mas já conseguia imaginar o motivo de Jiraya querer os serviços de Sakura.

Com cuidado, ajudou-a a se deitar na cama. Pensou que ela iria dormir facilmente, mas assim que a levou para o quarto, foi como se de alguma forma ela tivesse despertado. Os olhos estavam arregalados, de alguma forma, o corpo dela havia se enrijecido, e antes que pudesse perguntar algo, ela apertou seu pulso fortemente.

- Sasuke... – murmurou com a voz fraca – por favor... Não me deixe sozinha.

- Sakura, eu tenho que ir para o meu quarto, e você tem que dormir, então...

- Não é isso Sasuke... Fique aqui pelo menos até eu dormir – os olhos refletiam um temor infantil – não quero ficar sozinha de novo... Não quero ter aquele pesadelo de novo – a voz estava cada vez mais embargada por conta das lágrimas que se formavam na garganta – por favor, Sasuke – disse, em um fio de voz.

- Calma, Sakura – sentou-se na borda da cama – eu estou aqui – ela não poderia começar a chorar. Ele não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo. – eu estou aqui – segredou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

- Obrigada – uma pequena lágrima deslizou pela face. Uma única lágrima, mas carregando toda a carga de dor e medo que Sakura sentiu – eu queria te contar. Mas não posso.

- Vou ficar aqui até você dormir – disse – então, tente dormir rápido.

- Provavelmente vou demorar – disse contente, ou pelo menos, foi o que pareceu – se você quiser, pode se deitar aqui. – bateu na cama de leve.

Os olhos de Sasuke quase saltaram, a proposta havia sido indecente, mas o tom inocente e infantil que Sakura usou, assemelhava-se mais a... Uma criança querendo dormir com o pai após um pesadelo. Como negar? E antes que pudesse considerar essa opção, já estava se ajeitando na cama, ao lado de Sakura.

- Você vai dormir comigo? – uma pergunta que implicava indecência, mas o tom novamente inocente.

- Me dê um bom motivo – implicou por diversão, não exigindo uma resposta.

- Você me ama.

Arregalou os olhos, e o corpo enrijeceu. A revelação que ela fizera, de certa forma o surpreendera. Mas não porque era algo irreal, mas porque ela dissera convicta, como se tivesse plena certeza. E foi então que percebeu que não conseguia negar aquilo. Por mais que tivesse plena consciência de que não devia amá-la, no fundo, não encontrava algo que pudesse negar o fato. Enquanto tentava assimilar, Sakura dormira. A face voltada para o seu rosto, denunciando que estivera observando-o. Será que ela havia notado a incapacidade dele de negar a afirmação que ela fizera? Ajeitou-a em seu peito, deixando-a mais confortável, e consequentemente ficando mais confortável também. Não estava mais preocupado com o que Sakura vira passar pelo seu rosto, pela manhã, tudo estaria esquecido. Ambos acreditariam que fora apenas um sonho. E com Sakura nos braços, adormeceu.

De madrugada, Sasuke fora despertado com um choro estrangulado. Baixo, mas mesmo assim um choro. Estava acostumado com os gritos de Sakura, já que ela dormia com a porta trancada e não havia muito o que fazer, mas sentiu algo úmido em seu peito, e viu Sakura deitada ali. Demorou um pouco para assimilar o que houvera naquela madrugada antes de adormecer. Tarde demais, porque um grito alto e aterrorizado ecoou próximo de seu ouvido, ensurdecendo-o momentaneamente. Sacudiu Sakura, mas ela estava gritando e se debatendo.

- Sakura? – chamava-a, em tom baixo, tentado despertá-la sem assustá-la – Sakura...

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. De início, Sasuke se assustou com a forma repentina como ela abrira os olhos, mas o que mais o assustou foi o medo que havia dentro deles. O medo era palpável, e pensara se alguma vez na vida, sentira o medo tão real.

Sakura estava desorientada, mas afastou-se bruscamente de Sasuke. Ela o encarava, com medo e fúria, mas mesmo assim, tentava intimidá-lo.

- Assassino – gritou para Sasuke – Foi você... – chorava – que os matou, _Itachi_!

Sasuke pulou da cama. Fora chamado de assassino, mas a pior parte não era essa... Ela não se referia a ele, mas ao seu irmão, que estava morto. De fato, aquilo não passava de um mal entendido. De fato, tentava se convencer disso.

* * *

**Yo, minna-san \o**

eu particularmente gostei muito desse capítulo, comparado aos anteriores. Esse foi o primeiro beijo entre eles após o reencontro, e sinceramente, poderia ser mais romântico se não fosse a embriaguez de Sakura e a indiferença de Sasuke u.u  
Só não sei como ela conseguiu dormir com Sasuke e não se aproveitar dele hoho'

Mas ainda tem muita fic pela frente, então... É esperar para ver o que vai acontecer *o*

**Dayane Manfrere**

**Aniinha Uchiha** : ahuahuahuahuhauhuahuahua' com certeza, a Sakura daria um jeito na insatisfação masculina dele (6'  
mas enquanto ele continuar se iludindo com aquela vadia, a Sakura non pode fazer nada u.u  
Nyah ^-^ obg por gostar tanto *o* eu fico sempre achando que os capítulos estão ruins, e é sempre bom receber um elogio, e saber que mesmo com as imperfeições, alguém ainda continua lendo *-*

**Aninha3**

**haruno R **: auhahuahuahuauhahuahuahu' sinceramente, a vaKarin já está me estressando tbm u.u mas pode ter certeza que muita coisa vai mudar *O* em apenas 12 capítulo (muito longos, diga-se de passagem --') haverá muitas reviravoltas '-'  
Obg pela compreensão *-* e pode ter certeza que non irei abandonar as leitoras (: sei como é esperar meses pela atualização de uma fic, e às vezes elas são até abandonadas, e isso non é nada legal (y)  
estou tomando as medidas necessárias para non perder a fic novamente ^-^

**Batalha**

Muito obg, leitoras, pelo carinho e pelas reviews *-*  
cada dia que passa fico mais animada para postar a fic *-*

;**


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08 **

"_Parece que eu finalmente posso descansar minha cabeça em algo real, e eu gosto dessa sensação; é como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu jamais me conheci, eu amo como você consegue descrever todos os pedaços de mim_" – (Pieces of me – Ashlee Simpson)

.

.

.

* * *

O quarto estava escuro aquela manhã. Esquecera de abrir a janela pela madrugada. Uma pontada de dor insuportável fez com que se lembrasse do que fizera na noite anterior. Burrice. Mas foi bom, pelo menos compreendeu que não poderia ser uma mulher como todas as outras. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter beijado Sasuke, mas não se recordava da sensação nem nada. Pelo menos tinha bebido o suficiente para que boa parte de sua memória da noite anterior sumisse como fumaça.

Tentou se lembrar o que houvera naquela madrugada para que não tivesse aberto a janela. Poderia pensar que era pelo fato de não ter tido pesadelo, mas daquela vez, havia sido mais real. Lembrava-se vagamente de tê-lo visto. Ele estava lá no quarto, e quando ela o gritou, ele a olhou horrorizado e tentou se aproximar dela. Ela o empurrou e gritou, então, como mágica, ele não estava mais lá. Só que havia ouvido a porta bater, mas ele estava mesmo lá?

Balançou a cabeça, mesmo que isso causasse mais uma pontada de dor. Estava tão atormentada com o passado, que tinha pesadelos, e agora, atormentada com os pesadelos, imaginava que alguém estivera com ela. Estava realmente precisando de um psiquiatra. Estava prestes a atravessar a tênue linha que divide insanidade e razão.

* * *

Ainda estava cedo, mas não queria dormir mais. Após o ocorrido no quarto de Sakura, voltara para o seu, e dormira pessimamente mal. Não sabia, mas Sakura tinha pesadelos quase, senão todas, as noites desde que viera para São Francisco. Queria de alguma forma, penetrar aquela barreira que ela colocara em seu coração, e estivera muito perto na noite anterior, mas não pôde. Não era certo, era como fogo e gelo, que não podiam coexistir tão próximos um do outro. Se tivesse dado um passo a mais, seria um passo para a autodestruição de ambos.

Ficou pensando se seria fácil conversar com ela pela manhã, já que estaria com ressaca, não seria capaz de ter seus acessos de raiva sem antes ser castigada pela dor de cabeça.

Não seria tão malvado assim. Iria comprar um remédio para que ela não sofresse o dia inteiro, por mais que merecesse ser castigada pelo susto que havia dado nele na noite anterior.

Pegou a carteira e abriu a porta. Não esperava encontrar alguém ali na frente, mas lá estava Karin, como todos os outros dias, bela e radiante, com um sorriso só para ele.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou – está de saída?

- Estou sim. Sakura precisa de um medicamento. – olhou sugestivamente para Karin – pode me esperar, se quiser – disse, não gostando muito da idéia.

- Claro. Pode ir que eu aguardo.

Sasuke saiu e deixou Karin na porta. Quando entrou na casa, Karin sentiu-se solidária com Sakura. Não é todo dia que alguém consegue estragar tudo enchendo a cara. Subiu as escadas com um sorriso vitorioso se espalhando pelo rosto. Sasuke já lhe dissera uma vez que detestava mulheres que consumiam bebida alcoólica, então, era mais um ponto a seu favor.

Quando entrou no quarto, Sakura estava sentada na cama, massageando a têmpora, tentando aliviar a dor. Pareceu surpresa quando a viu, mas ignorou e continuou a sua massagem.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão idiota – provocou – pensei que você fosse melhor que isso.

- O que você está fazendo no meu quarto? – perguntou – o do Sasuke é logo ao lado.

- Ele saiu – seu sorriso se desfez – sua vadia... – partiu para cima de Sakura – O QUE VOCÊS DOIS FIZERAM? VOCÊ ESQUECEU-SE DO NOSSO ACORDO? – puxou o cabelo de Sakura.

- Você está louca? – disse, com a voz baixa.

- O QUE É ISSO? – tirou um broche do cabelo de Sakura – COMO ISSO VEIO PARAR NO SEU CABELO? – quando percebeu a altura de seus gritos, logo se recompôs – você dormiu com ele? Achou que conseguiria burlar o acordo sem que eu soubesse? – riu amargamente – eu te avisei – segurou o braço de Sakura com uma força incrível, cravando as unhas e machucando a pele de Sakura – Você vai me pagar por isso. Eu te avisei, você não ouviu – a unha afundou-se ainda mais na carne – isso dói? – perguntou sádica – isso não é nada comparado ao que você vai sofrer daqui para frente. – o olhar ameaçador que lançou fez Sakura estremecer – não chegue mais perto de Sasuke. As coisas podem piorar para você.

Saiu do quarto, com o broche em mãos, deixando Sakura no quarto, com dor de cabeça e dor em seu braço. Sakura afundou na cama. Não tinha como ser pior. O que Karin poderia fazer? Deitou-se na cama e afundou-se no travesseiro, sem a menor vontade de levantar aquela manhã. Ouviu a porta bater com força, e imaginou se era Sasuke chegando, ou Karin indo embora. Quando parou para pensar, percebeu que a primeira opção parecia mais agradável, o que a fez afundar-se ainda mais no travesseiro, com remorso e culpa.

Karin não tinha problemas com Sakura. Na verdade, Karin amava Sasuke. Estava com ciúmes. Mas o último olhar que ela lhe lançou, fez Sakura pensar no que mais poderia ter feito para ela, pois aquilo não era apenas ciúme. Puro ódio, fervendo naqueles olhos e transbordando, fazendo com que Sakura estremecesse. Será que aquilo era apenas para proteger o amor que sentia por Sasuke, ou havia algo a mais? Não sabia. E isso a fazia se sentir pior do que já estava.

Não se passou muito tempo, e alguém estava entrando no seu quarto. Olhou para a silhueta masculina ao lado da sua cama, mas desviou o olhar novamente.

- Eu trouxe isso – jogou uma cartela de comprimidos na cama – Achei que fosse precisar.

- Ãhn... Obrigada – agradeceu sem jeito – Não tinha a obrigação de fazer isso – sentou-se na cama, segurando a cartela que Sasuke trouxera – mais tarde eu desço e tomo algum desses juntamente com água.

- Sakura... – sussurrou o nome dela – eu queria saber... Que tipo de pesadelos você tem? Por que você acorda gritando... E o que Itachi tem a ver com tudo isso?

Sakura arregalou os olhos, seu corpo enrijeceu e trincou a sua mandíbula. O olhar vagou pelo quarto, evitando o olhar do Uchiha. Como responder aquela pergunta, sem que ele a odiasse pelo que iria dizer?

- Não faço idéia do que está falando – com o olhar ainda distante.

Era óbvio que estava mentindo. Sasuke percebeu como ela ficara tensa quando mencionara o pesadelo, e logo depois seu irmão. Mas como tirar a verdadeira informação dela?

- Não precisa se preocupar, Sasuke. Não é algo relacionado a você, pelo menos não diretamente.

- Então é _indiretamente_ relacionado a mim? – disse cético – é algo que eu deveria saber então, não? – a voz ficou séria.

- Não. Você não precisa saber – disse secamente, com uma entonação que significava que a conversa tinha terminado.

- Posso te fazer apenas uma pergunta? – com o questionamento, Sakura prestou atenção em Sasuke, olhando-o, mas não nos olhos – Realmente, não se lembra de nada da noite anterior?

- Eu... – hesitou por um momento, mas antes de mentir, suspirou e se rendeu – me lembro de tudo... Mas quando eu tive o pesadelo, não sabia que ainda estava no meu quarto. Nem fazia idéia de quem sou eu – sorriu amargamente – Desculpe. Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu não respondia pelos meus atos, então presumo que você entenda.

- Claro. Entendo perfeitamente – não soou muito convincente – mas há algo que me intriga... Seu pesadelo... O que é que te perturba tanto?

- Sasuke... Não quero compartilhar isso com ninguém, então, por favor, não insista.

- Eu preciso saber – segurou no braço de Sakura, mas não esperava que ela gritasse tão alto – o que foi? Eu mal segurei seu braço! – estressou-se com ela.

- Me solta – vociferou para Sasuke – fique bem longe de mim! – Sakura colocou a mão no braço, tentando esconder inutilmente o hematoma que tinha na pele.

- Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou, afastando a mão de Sakura – Quem? – a voz elevou-se – Quero saber!

- Eu! – respondeu – é normal eu fazer isso enquanto durmo... – mentiu.

- Normal? – o ceticismo evidenciou-se em sua voz – Quer saber? Estou farto de lidar com as suas normalidades. Eu deveria mesmo é ficar bem longe de você. – soltou o braço de Sakura e foi para a porta.

- É isso mesmo. Fique bem longe de mim. – sussurrou para o vazio que pairou no ambiente.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram, e não houve o menor contato entre eles. Até mesmo o necessário como 'bom dia' era dispensado. Nem sequer se olhavam, e Karin e Sasori ficaram satisfeitos com isso.

Sakura muitas vezes foi ver a construção do prédio, e para a sua surpresa, o Uchiha era mesmo bom. Algumas imagens de como iria ficar deixaram-na boquiaberta de tão belo que era, e como troco, daria o seu melhor naquele lugar também. Muitas vezes parava para pensar as cores e disposições dos móveis, e ficava satisfeita com as idéias que surgiam.

Muitas vezes falava sobre suas idéias para Sasori, e a forma como ele ouvia e opinava a fez pensar se ela não poderia morar com ele. O clima entre ela e Sasuke estava extremamente pesado, e mesmo quem era de fora era capaz de sentir. Não havia um motivo óbvio, não deveria reclamar, já que foi ela mesma quem pediu para que ele ficasse longe. Mas não esperava ser tratada com completa indiferença.

Olhou para o mar, e notou que há muito tempo não parava para fazer isso. O mar estava tão próximo, e durante aquelas duas semanas conseguiu ignorá-lo completamente. Olhou para a bailarina em suas mãos, congelada em um arabesque perfeito. Aquela peça em especial chamou a sua atenção. Nunca se sentiu tão conectada a algo que havia feito antes.

Era tão frágil e delicada, mas apenas aparentemente, já que a madeira era um forte material. A posição na qual estava, tão complicada para muitos, mas para ela era fácil, mesmo que sentisse dor, era capaz de suportá-la. Todos a olhavam, sem poder tocá-la. Era triste. Estava ali, exposta a todos, mas ninguém realmente a enxergava. Enxergavam apenas o superficial.

Deixou a bailarina sobre a mesa, pensando no que faria com ela. Não iria mandar para nenhuma galeria, e muito menos colocá-la no hotel. Aquela peça era especial, e levaria de volta para Nova York, apenas para lembrá-la de como ela sempre foi. A boneca de plástico, enfim, havia encontrado uma bailarina de madeira.

* * *

Karin havia acabado de ir embora. Mas o alívio foi momentâneo, pois assim que abriu a porta para que ela saísse, Sasori entrou. Encarou-o por um momento, depois suspirou derrotado. O único jeito era deixá-lo entrar, mesmo que quisesse bater a porta naquele rosto falso. Ele sabia quem ele era, o que ele havia feito, mas na noite em que Sakura estava em uma danceteria, foi ele quem acabou com a preocupação do Uchiha. De alguma forma, sentia-se grato, mas por trás dessa gratidão havia um ódio profundo.

Ficou sentado na sala, esperando que ele fosse embora. Aquela história de viver na mesma casa que Sakura e fingir que morava sozinho tinha que acabar. De alguma forma, deveria voltar a falar com ela. Não agüentava mais ficar sem ouvir a voz de Sakura, contentando-se apenas com a fragrância que ela espalhava pela casa, impregnando sua presença mesmo quando estava ausente.

Minutos depois, subiu para o quarto, cansado de esperar. Mas pela janela, assistia Sakura e Sasori perto do mar. Sentados, falando de algum assunto que os divertia, pelo modo que Sakura gesticulava com as mãos. Ela falava muito bem, mas era péssima em mímica, de um modo, que não fazia nem idéia do assunto.

Invejava Sasori, por estar com a cabeça de Sakura apoiada em seu ombro, criando um belo contraste entre o vermelho-fogo de seu cabelo com o rosa suave de Sakura. Olhando assim, eles combinavam. A forma como um se sentiam confortável tão próximos um do outro.

Em um momento, viu Sakura inclinar a cabeça e fitar Sasori. Não queria que acontecesse o que iria acontecer. Sasori se aproximava do rosto de Sakura, e cada vez mais. Ao longe, viu-o mexer os lábios, e imaginou o que dizia para Sakura. Ao invés de beijá-la, ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo róseo e se afastou, levantando-se. O Uchiha não percebera, mas prendera a respiração. Soltou o ar, aliviado por não terem feito o que ele faria. No lugar de Sasori, capturaria aqueles lábios macios mais uma vez, só para sentir o gosto da paixão que fluía nos lábios de Sakura.

Os dois se levantaram e sacudiram a areia que ficou em suas roupas. Caminhavam para a casa, abraçados e descontraídos, como se fossem namorados de longa data.

A raiva subiu pela sua face, e simplesmente saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Sentou-se na sala novamente, e viu-os passando por lá, sorridentes. Esperou a despedida dos dois para que pudesse dizer algo, mas quando a porta estava aberta, ainda dentro de casa, Sasori a beijou. Foi de uma forma tão repentina, que Sasuke piscou várias vezes para assimilar o que via a sua frente.

- Mas que diabos... – interrompeu-se no meio da frase, porque os dois olharam-no. Virou o rosto para o outro lado e ficou inexpressivo.

Sakura bateu a porta, e se virou para olhá-la. Em duas semanas, Sakura parecia perfeitamente bem. Aliviada. Mas não sabia o porquê, já que ainda a ouvia gritar durante a noite. Apesar de que a duração dos gritos estava diminuindo.

- Posso saber o que estavam fazendo?

- Está falando comigo? – apontou para si, e olhou para os lados apenas para constar – fazendo? Nada. – respondeu inocentemente, dando de ombros.

- Eu gostaria de saber que beijo foi aquele – completou a pergunta para que Sakura compreendesse.

- Você é mesmo exagerado, não? – ironizou – eu estava me despedindo dele – revirou os olhos.

- Despedindo? _Despedindo?_ – parecia inconformado com a resposta – que eu saiba, quando as pessoas se despedem, cada uma fica com a própria língua dentro da boca.

- Na verdade, duvido que as suas despedidas com a Karin tenham sido assim... Acho que alguns dias atrás, eu quase presenciei mais que uma língua na boca dela. – arqueou as sobrancelhas, rebatendo a provocação de Sasuke. A voz estava mais aguda do que pretendia.

- Mas como...?

- Sasuke, acho que somos adultos, e cada um tem a sua vida. Não precisa me dizer o que é certo ou errado. Eu tenho idade o suficiente para beijar quem eu quiser, e você pode dormir com quem quiser. Então, me dá licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – com a voz ainda alta.

- E toda aquela história de boneca? – usou um tom mais suave – pensei que fosse intocada, não é? Todos a olham apontando os seus defeitos.

- De onde tirou isso?

- Você me disse. Não se lembra?

- Não – mentiu, porque se lembrava muito bem – Não quero me lembrar. – olhou para Sasuke, e aumentou o tom de voz novamente – Não me importo com você. Deixe-me em paz, e esqueça que eu existo – ela saiu correndo pelas escadas.

Os olhos de Sakura brilharam, mas não soube se eram lágrimas, ou apenas sua impressão. Olhou para onde ela estava segundos atrás, e suspirou. Mais uma vez estava afastando-se dela. Em uma coisa ela tinha razão. Ela era uma boneca inalcançável, mas não porque ninguém tentava tocá-la, mas porque ela mesma evitava qualquer contato. Ela queria que ele se afastasse, e lutava para que isso acontecesse. Mas ele queria se aproximar dela como ninguém ousou antes. Chegar mais perto do que aquele cabeça-de-fósforo esteve. Isso era um erro, mas não pôde reprimir a vontade de conhecê-la como nunca conheceu nenhuma outra mulher.

Lembrou-se da forma como muitos a olhavam naquela danceteria, de alguma forma querendo tocá-la. Mas mesmo com tantos ao redor dela, ela não olhava para ninguém em especial, em nenhuma direção. Estava no meio da conflagração e parecia extremamente só. Por isso a beijou. Porque queria ver se aquela impressão de solidão que ela passara sumiria. Aquilo o assustava – a solidão – e ele reconhecia isso.

Pegou o telefone e discou o número do celular de Karin. Após falar com ela sem esperar qualquer resposta, desligou. Sakura estava descendo as escadas, e parecia de certa forma, deslumbrante. Observou-a ir para onde sempre ficava horas e horas esculpindo. Ficava curioso em saber o que ela fazia por lá, mas não queria atrapalhar.

Ligou a televisão da sala pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. Estava passando um filme e nem sequer sabia o nome. Na verdade, não sabia nem qual era o gênero. Talvez fosse ação, já que ouvira tiros muitas e muitas vezes, mas estava com o pensamento tão longe, que mal lembrava se aquilo que ouvira era mesmo som de tiro.

O filme terminou e apenas uma coisa palpitava em sua mente: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Precisava vê-la. Precisava desfazer todo o mal entendido. Um raio seguido de um trovão o assustou. Há quanto tempo começara a chover? Mas ficou feliz com aquilo, afinal, chuva seria a desculpa perfeita para se aproximar de Sakura. Mas mais do que uma desculpa, a chuva o preocupava. Não ouvira Sakura gritar nenhuma vez com os trovões, o que era algo raro em mulheres, que sempre o irritavam com seus gritos agudos.

A porta da cozinha estava aberta, e a chuva torrencial agitava o mar. Chegou ao cômodo particular de Sakura, e para a sua surpresa estava vazio. Olhou para fora, e a via saindo do mar, naquela direção.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou trêmula, por conta do frio que sentira depois que saiu da chuva.

- Só queria ver se estava tudo bem – a voz estava baixa e profunda, causando um arrepio em Sakura.

- Você já viu que está, então, pode voltar para o seu quarto e se esconder dos trovões – a ironia foi amargurada.

- Você pode pegar uma pneumonia, sabia? – ignorou o comentário anterior.

- Não me importo – respondeu indiferente.

Sasuke tocou a bailarina sobre a mesa, e Sakura, por algum motivo se sentiu invadida, como se ele tivesse tocando-a diretamente. Sakura se aproximou, tentando tirar a bailarina da mão de Sasuke, mas surpreendeu-se quando ele tocou a sua mão.

- Eu me importo – disse roucamente – Por que não quer que eu a toque? – perguntou, referindo-se a bailarina.

- Não é nada pessoal, é só que...

- Não é nada pessoal – pareceu se divertir com a resposta.

- É que... – estava um pouco constrangida, porque Sasuke estava com uma das mãos em sua face, enquanto a outra ainda segurava a bailarina – é que...

- Bonecas, bailarinas, madeira... Você – olhou-a, prendendo a atenção da Haruno naqueles olhos escuros – Estão diretamente relacionadas. Você se acha uma boneca, que não pode ser compreendida. Uma bailarina, sempre tão bela e movimentando-se com leveza, mesmo que isso cause dor. Parece delicada, mas a madeira serve para fortalecê-la, algo mais resistente que a porcelana e mais fraco que o aço... Algo que pode tomar forma se estiver em mãos habilidosas... – com o olhar ainda prendendo a Haruno, abaixou a sua voz, que não passou de um sussurro rouco – o quão bela pode ser uma escultura se for apenas para ser admirada? – os dedos contornaram os lábios de Sakura, que não sabia como resistir. Queria saber o que ele iria falar. Queria, de alguma forma, que alguém pudesse dizer um pouco sobre ela apenas através de uma escultura, de uma frase dita, do material usado, mas queria correr dali para não ter que ouvir. – O porquê de tanta beleza, se não pode ser tocada? – roçou os seus lábios nos de Sakura, segundos depois, subiu até a orelha de Sakura e sussurrou – o que consideramos matéria morta, pode sentir Sakura. Você já colocou emoções em uma madeira, por que acha que você não pode sentir? – colocou as mãos no lugar onde estava o coração de Sakura – eu tenho certeza que você pode. Nunca duvide disso.

Ela não dissera nada a ele, e ele sabia. Ele juntou as peças do quebra-cabeça e montou uma paisagem totalmente diferente da que Sakura pensava ser. Ele estava certo. Mas de alguma forma, não gostou da forma como fora desnudada – não literalmente –, como estava exposta ao Uchiha, sem máscara para se esconder. Os lábios se tocaram novamente, mas a eletricidade que percorreu os corpos parecia mais intensa que os trovões lá fora. Mas diferente do que trovões representavam – chuva – parecia que dentro deles haveria um calor escaldante, que já dominava o corpo de ambos.

* * *

- Suigetsu, você está me ouvindo? – a voz aguda de Karin estava irritando-o – ele ligou e rompeu comigo por telefone!

- Karin, você repetiu isso umas trezentas vezes, quantas mais terei que escutar para que você se satisfaça?

- Você é mesmo um insensível! – estava indignada – ele nem sequer ouviu o que eu tinha a dizer sobre isso. Mas disse que não me queria mais perto dele.

- Ele se cansou de você! – foi tão direto, que Karin gemeu de indignação – Aceite os fatos. Você não conseguiria segurar o Uchiha por tanto tempo.

- Como não? Antes daquela vaca rosa aparecer em meu caminho, Sasuke estava... Um pouco mais carinhoso.

- Não minta para você mesma. Você era só amiga para ele. Foi você quem colocou benefícios no meio, mas ele desde o começo não queria nada.

- Você acha que entende, mas na verdade, você não sabe de nada. Você é só um egoísta que me quer só para você. E quer saber de uma coisa? – olhou para ele, com o rosto queimando de raiva – você nunca vai me ter. Nunca.

Virou as costas e acendeu um cigarro. A placa de proibido fumar estava bem visível, mas ignorou e saiu do local. Nunca mais iria sair com Suigetsu. Nunca mais iria sair com ninguém. Pelo menos não até recuperar Sasuke e mostrá-lo o quanto aquela garota idiota era imprestável. E depois, usaria o Uchiha, como ele havia feito com ela. Ah, sim. Vingaria tudo o que ele fizera com ela, e depois, daria um jeito na própria vida. Destruiria a vida dos dois, de forma irreparável.

- Garota, você é cega? – gritou um homem gordo – não pode fumar aqui dentro.

Lançou um olhar para o velho, e para Suigetsu, que estava na porta, esperando-a. Ele sorriu. Mas Karin não retribuiu o sorriso. Passou esbarrando nele e caminhou pela calçada. Assim que se retirou do local por causa da repreensão, jogou o cigarro na porta e caminhou para o lado que achou mais convidativo. Precisava andar e planejar. Não agiria de imediato, pois queria uma vingança lenta e dolorosa. A não ser, que Itachi quisesse. Sorriu. Itachi iria querer. Com toda certeza.

Jogou o cabelo para trás e arrumou os óculos. Estava se sentindo melhor do que em todos os momentos anteriores em sua vida.

Suigetsu observava. É claro que ele entendia. E bem mais do que a própria Karin. Se o Uchiha a usava, ela era tão cruel como ele, usando-o também. Mas cansara de ser apenas um amigo com benefício. Queria algo além de amizade. Algo além de um mero benefício. E encontraria uma forma de mostrar a Karin que era isso que ela necessitava.

* * *

**M**ais um capítulo, e mesmo sendo um pouco chatinho, já deixei um pouco evidente o que irá acontecer no próximo, né? **XP  
**A partir do próximo capítulo, a fic irá fazer juz a sua classificação, ou seja, sexo e violência (sexo _**E**_ violência, e não sexo violento **u.u**)  
E para as amantes de SasuSaku, o próximo capítulo será TOTALMENTE deles, sem nenhuma intromissão da Karin ou de qualquer outro personagem **'-'**  
E claro, um aviso prévio: eu NUNCA escrevi hentai, pelo menos, não completo. Era sempre uma leve insinuação, então, eu realmente irei precisar da opinião de vocês no próximo.  
E é melhor eu calar o meu dedo, pke eu já estou pedindo reviews para o próximo capítulo, e saindo completamente do contexto deste u.u

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' e não posso me esquecer: eu fiz a **capa da fic**, e está no meu perfil, então quem quiser dar uma olhada, é só passar por lá, ok?

Agradecimentos:

**Flor Batalha**: eu não consegui imaginar uma situação romântica para o primeiro beijo deles, mesmo havendo muitas oportunidades. Mas daqui para a frente, achei que a fic ficou MUITO romântica, então, o primeiro beijo nem vai ter tanto efeito quanto os próximos.  
Mesmo o Sasuke querendo saber, a Sakura não quer contar. Então, para ele descobrir algo, vai ter que ser muito cuidadoso, ainda mais com um mulher tão temperamental como a Sakura. Enfim, não posso falar muito, se non acabo dando spoiler, e isso é bem desagradável (não para mim, mas... Prefiro non fazer com que a mniha fic perca a graça **XD**) Obrigada por ler, e farei o possível para postar o próximo capítulo rápido, ok?  
**:****

**Lydhamsf**

**Aninha3**

**Dayane Manfrere**

**Lidiia**

Obrigada pelas reviews, e claro, quanto mais comentários, mais rápido eu posto a fic **(:**  
(chantagem? Claro que non **e.e**)

;**


	9. Capítulo 09

**Aviso:** Esse capíulo conterá hentai. E como prometi, será inteirinho SasuSaku *-*  
Foi o primeiro hentai que escrevi, desconsiderando as leves insinuações do mesmo que fiz em outras fics. Então críticas serão bem-vindas, para que eu possa estar sempre melhorando *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

"_Nós podemos fazer amor ao invés de guerra e viver em paz com nossos corações_" – (A little respect – Erasure)

.

.

.

* * *

Era tarde demais para lutar. Ele não queria lutar. Sucumbira ao desejo desde o primeiro roçar de lábios, e agora estava ali, com Sakura em seus braços, totalmente entregue, e por mais difícil de acreditar, sóbria.

- Sakura... – sussurrava com dificuldade, tentando resistir ao ímpeto de unir os lábios novamente – vamos para dentro...

- Hn? – Sakura estava desnorteada.

Sasuke puxou-a até chegar à cozinha, e quando trancou a porta, aproximou-se dela, e abraçou-a forte, sem hesitar. Ela precisava ser envolvida e protegida. Estava cansado de vê-la sempre brincando de ser forte, e a cada vez que caísse por si, se machucasse por compreender que era frágil.

A jovem estava atônita, surpresa pelo abraço repentino. Sentia-se culpada, por ter gritado com ele duas semanas atrás, por ter sido injusta com ele e consigo mesma. Mas antes que pudesse se culpar mentalmente, o toque delicado de Sasuke em seu queixo fez com que inclinasse a sua face para ele. Os lábios tocaram-se gentilmente, e não houve arrependimento de nenhum dos lados. Sasuke queria beijá-la tanto como ela queria beijá-lo.

O beijo foi ganhando intensidade, e uma onda de desejo foi se aproximando imperceptivelmente. Sasuke desceu os beijos pelo queixo, chegando ao pescoço exposto da mulher em seus braços.

- Sasuke... – aproveitou o intervalo em que os lábios se separaram – Desculpa por gritar com você... Eu não queria...

Demorou alguns segundos para que o moreno assimilasse sobre o que Sakura falava, mas logo percebeu que era sobre os gritos de duas semanas atrás, ou talvez o de horas atrás, quando fora reclamar sobre o beijo que ela dera em Sasori. Não importava, ela se desculpara pelos gritos, e isso era o suficiente.

- Shhhh – com os lábios quase colados nos dela novamente – depois falamos sobre isso – as palavras soaram roucas e arrastadas por conta do Uchiha estar resistindo ao ímpeto de colar os lábios novamente nos de Sakura. Mas assim que proferiu as palavras desnecessárias foi o que fez.

Havia coisas a ser ditas, perguntas a serem respondidas, mas a última coisa que queria, naquele momento, era conversar com ela. Não deixaria perguntas sem respostas, respostas mal interpretadas ou qualquer comentário dito sem propósito algum atrapalhar aquele momento. Queria conversar com Sakura, mas naquele momento, conversaria unicamente com o corpo dela.

As mãos ganharam vida, e passeavam pelo corpo da garota de madeixas róseas. Mesmo com as roupas encharcadas, o corpo dela estava quente, propício ao toque do Uchiha. Sem a menor cerimônia, tirava os botões de suas casas um por um habilmente. Mesmo que e vontade fosse rasgar aquele tecido que atrapalhava um contato maior entre suas mãos e a pele dela. As mãos de Sasuke eram quentes, mas causaram um arrepio que nunca sentira antes. Quando uma das mãos alcançou um de seus seios, um gemido estrangulado escapou dos lábios de Sakura.

Um turbilhão de sensações passava pelo corpo da jovem mulher, e qualquer pensamento que a fizesse se afastar seria ignorado. Não era certo, mas qual o problema? Havia reprimido seus desejos e suas vontades durante muito tempo. Precisava se libertar e sentir o que era oferecido.

Sasuke ergueu-a do chão, disposto a ir para o quarto. Assustou-se com a fragilidade e a leveza. Não imaginara que ela era tão delicada e isso fez com que recuasse. Enrijeceu o corpo por alguns minutos, mas logo cedeu ao desejo. Porque iria se preocupar com Sakura? Ela era uma mulher e ele um homem. Era natural que o desejo surgisse, mesmo no meio da guerra que travavam entre si. Ela era diferente, mas isso não mudava o fato de que não havia amor.

O vestido de botão largado no chão enroscou-se no pé do moreno quando o mesmo tentara caminhar, mas se livrou com facilidade do mesmo, seguindo em frente até que pudesse alcançar o topo da escada. A porta do quarto de Sakura estava escancarada, e foi lá que entrou. Depositou-a no chão, e tirou a camisa tão desnecessária naquele momento.

O momento em que se separara dela o fez perceber o quanto era bela. O corpo da garota colegial estava desenvolvido. Os seios estavam maiores, na verdade, bem maiores do que havia reparado, a cintura estava mais fina, e os quadris um pouco mais largos, mas não muito chamativos. A combinação, que provavelmente Sakura usava na intenção de esconder, valorizava ainda mais o corpo de mulher.

Sakura corou. Ele a analisava com o olhar, e ela se preocupava com isso. Não gostava muito de seu corpo, e a incomodava a idéia de ter alguém analisando cada pequeno detalhe e reparando nos defeitos. Não era muito tarde, mas a chuva fez com que o céu escurecesse mais cedo. Agradecia por Sasuke não ter acendido a luz, o que significava que ele não poderia estar enxergando muita coisa. Pelo menos, não mais do que ela. Ele se aproximou, e estendeu uma das mãos para a alça de seu sutiã. Estremeceu. Estava envergonhada e nervosa. Queria fugir, mas parecia tarde demais. O pequeno beijo evoluíra, e agora estavam ali, frente a frente, com Sasuke sem a camisa e ela seminua. Ela ouviu ele dizer algo, mas não pôde ouvir e nem ler os lábios dele. Mas como ele dissera antes, o que tivesse para falar, por favor, que deixasse para depois.

A mão de Sasuke escorregou nos ombros de Sakura, descendo a alça do sutiã. Empurrava-a para cama, na intenção de se aproveitar mais do corpo a sua frente. A boca de Sasuke foi de encontro à de Sakura avidamente. Tentava mentir para si mesmo, dizendo que aquela não era Sakura, a mulher com quem não deveria dormir NUNCA. O escuro ajudava, mas não muito, já que a pele alva era inconfundível, mesmo na escuridão, e o cheiro, tão marcante e particularmente dela.

Deitou Sakura na cama, e começou a tatear o corpo, tentando absorver o máximo que pudesse. Aquela poderia ser uma oportunidade única na vida, antes de cair na real e ver o erro que estava cometendo.

Suavemente, ele pegou seus seios com as mãos. Massageou os mamilos até que a respiração de Sakura se acelerasse. O sutiã havia sido jogado para o outro lado do quarto. Sasuke deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Sakura, ajudando-a a se ajoelhar na cama. Sakura estava trêmula, mas Sasuke apenas ignorou, instigando-a com os lábios.

Carinhosamente, desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo de Sakura, e parou na pequena peça de algodão que ainda restava no corpo dela. O corpo feminino se enrijeceu, e Sasuke notou a tensão que surgiu. Recuou para que Sakura relaxasse, e tomou os lábios macios, possuindo-a com um único beijo.

A tensão pareceu se esvair, então, deitou-a novamente na cama. Quando sugou um dos seios, Sakura quase parou de respirar. Depois, levou a boca ao outro seio, e Sakura ansiava por ele, sem pensar em mais nada, apenas aproveitando a sensação.

As roupas que restavam no corpo de Sasuke foram rapidamente retiradas pelo mesmo, e logo depois, retirou a última peça de Sakura. A sedução estava lenta demais, e já estava na hora de dar o próximo passo. Afastou as coxas tão suavemente e depois a penetrou. Nesse momento, afundou o rosto no pescoço de Sakura, absorvendo a fragrância que havia ali. Mexeu-se lentamente dentro dela, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para apreciar aquela sensação.

Estava tão perdido em sua própria satisfação, que quase não percebera o modo como Sakura trincou os dentes. Tentara fingir que não estava com ela, mas não conseguiu. Tentara não se importar, mas teve que tocá-la no rosto e se esforçar para que pudesse notar o que acontecia com ela. Uma pequena lágrima parecia escorrer, e nada tinha a ver com desejo. A expressão de dor chamara sua atenção, mas já era tarde demais, não conseguiria parar naquela altura.

A expressão torturante suavizou-se, e quando ela abriu os olhos, Sasuke sentiu-se diretamente conectado a ela. Não apenas pelos corpos, mas algo mais. Não queria identificar aquilo. Não queria simplesmente possuí-la e depois fingir que não a conhecia, mas queria, de alguma forma, encontrar algum propósito no que estava fazendo. Era óbvio que havia atração, mas por que cometer um erro por uma mera atração?

Sakura apertou os braços do Uchiha com mais força, um breve aviso de que a dor havia passado. Sasuke agradeceu por não ter se precipitado e invadido o corpo dela com a mesma intensidade de seu desejo. Tentou movimentar-se mais rápido, e percebeu que isso a satisfazia, então, deixou de lado a preocupação, e deixou que o desejo mandasse qualquer resquício de razão para o espaço.

Era uma nova experiência para a escultora. De algum modo, nada que causasse prazer se comparava àquilo. E pela primeira vez, sentira o que era ser uma mulher. A antiga história da borboleta que tanto a fascinara se encaixava perfeitamente no que sentia. A pequena lagarta que admirava as asas coloridas de uma borboleta, que era ridicularizada por sonhar em um dia se tornar tão bela. Tão humilhada, fechava-se em seu próprio casulo, durante um bom tempo, sem ter nenhum contato com o mundo exterior. Um dia, cansada de se reprimir, sai do casulo, e seu sonho parece que está realizado, com asas tão grandes e coloridas quanto a borboleta que admirara. Todos olhavam para ela, e finalmente, compreendiam que ela havia evoluído.

Sentia-se uma borboleta saindo de seu casulo presa entre os braços de Sasuke. Este homem que estava presente em todas as metamorfoses pelas quais passava, segurava uma borboleta em seus braços agora. Ela não imaginou que poderia voar logo que saísse do casulo, mas em um momento, um tremor passou pelo seu corpo, e de algum modo, sentiu-se nas nuvens. Mesmo contra a sua vontade estava voando, e soube que Sasuke a impulsionara para o vôo. Quando tocou a terra novamente, estava exausta demais para tentar abrir as asas novamente.

Ele não conseguiu presenciar os espasmos que persistiram em Sakura, porque logo depois, o seu próprio ápice o ocupara. Ondas e ondas de prazer inundavam a realidade ao seu redor, agarrando-se apenas ao corpo abaixo do seu, que parecia a única coisa sólida em meio aquele mar de prazer. Finalmente, conseguira alcançar a praia. O corpo amoleceu e ficou sobre o de Sakura durante alguns minutos.

- Você está me esmagando. – ela se pronunciou.

Com um riso abafado, Sasuke saiu de cima dela e a puxou para mais perto. Não lembrara quando havia começado a transpirar, mas estava encharcado de suor, igualmente ao corpo ao seu lado. Estava confuso e perdido. Esperava ser expulso da cama aos gritos, mas não foi o que veio. O silêncio pairou e a chuva ainda caía fina e calma lá fora. Tão próximos um do outro, e ele sentia-se perdido. Porque ela não era o que pensara e, muitas vezes, dissera.

Ela estava temerosa. Não sabia como se sentiria na manhã seguinte, quando acordasse de mais um pesadelo, ou na hora seguinte, quando ele disser que não significara nada, ou no minuto seguinte, quando caísse na real e percebesse o erro que acabara de cometer, ou naquele momento, quando toda a confusão dentro de si a fizesse mandá-lo embora, que era a última coisa que queria.

A respiração e os batimentos cardíacos dela estavam calmos, e ela estava quieta demais. Sasuke notou que ela dormia, ficou em uma posição para que pudesse observá-la. O olhar percorreu os lábios finos e bem desenhados, o nariz pequeno e delicado e parou nos olhos. Mesmo fechados, eram belos com os cílios que emolduravam os olhos fazendo sombra na parte inferior dos olhos e logo acima, as sobrancelhas finas e bem feitas, que erguia toda vez que ela questionava alguém com a sua ironia. Ela estava tão serena, que o fazia duvidar se a Sakura que estava ao seu lado era a mesma que conseguia causar um estrago devastador no humor de qualquer um.

Como um dia pudera achar que não desejaria aquela mulher, que ela não era bela o suficiente? Aquele era o ato mais baixo de blasfêmia. Não era apenas sobre isso que ele estava errado. Julgara Sakura, achando que ela era uma mulher como todas as outras, que se deitavam com qualquer um apenas pelo sexo, desvalorizando os sentimentos. Mas e agora? Estava desarmado diante de tudo o que passou pela sua mente a respeito de Sakura. Não a conhecia, e mesmo assim a julgara.

Com cuidado, levantou-se da cama, a fim de tomar um banho. Olhar para Sakura e refletir sobre os erros que cometera para com ela estavam deixando-o cada vez pior, sentindo-se um crápula sem um coração. Cobriu o corpo de Sakura com o lençol e se retirou do quarto, deixando-a sozinha. Mas naquele momento, ele também se sentiu sozinho. Gostava tanto de não ter ninguém por perto, e logo que ameaçara sair do lado de Sakura sentiu-se mais solitário do que nunca.

Horas depois, Sakura piscava os olhos para que pudesse despertar. Sentia-se relaxada, como nunca havia se sentido em toda a sua vida. Olhou para o lado e viu que ele não estava mais lá ao seu lado. Um desespero pareceu se despertar em seu íntimo. Ele a deixara de novo. Mais uma vez. Como anos atrás, quando ela partiu e ele nem mesmo tentou impedi-la.

Levantou-se desnorteada, cobrindo a sua nudez com o roupão que estava ao lado da cama. Quando chegou ao banheiro, o roupão foi ao chão, para que pudesse tomar um banho. Os pensamentos que invadiram sua mente instantes antes retesaram cada músculo de seu corpo, e a sensação da água morna caindo em seu corpo a fez relaxar.

Após o banho rápido, vestiu novamente o roupão e desceu as escadas na intenção de beber algo. Seus passos ecoavam conforme caminhava pela casa, mas imaginou ser apenas a própria imaginação, por conta do vazio que sentia dentro de si.

Abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou a água gelada, mas o que gelou, foi seu coração, quando sentiu uma presença conhecida adentrar a cozinha.

Suas mãos ficaram trêmulas, e tentou controlar os batimentos que aceleraram. Com um pouco de controle manteve-se indiferente. Despejou o líquido incolor em um copo e começou a bebê-lo. Algumas gotas escorriam do canto de seus lábios, e a água gelada a arrepiou, mas não se importou. Colocou o copo na pia com força, e quando se virou, Sasuke não estava mais lá.

Soltou o ar preso em sua traquéia, e o alívio tomou conta de seu corpo. Guardou a água novamente e foi para o próprio quarto. Subia as escadas a passos lentos, para que não se encontrasse com Sasuke no corredor. Novamente sentiu-se aliviada por notar que o corredor estava vazio.

Quando estava quase entrando em seu quarto, ela vê Sasuke, na porta do próprio quarto, no final do corredor.

- Sakura... – chamou-a.

- Hn? – olhou para os próprios pés.

- Por que não me contou antes...

- O que? – virou-se para ele repentinamente com os olhos inflamando de tanto ódio.

- Que você nunca... Que ninguém havia tocado em você antes – tentava procurar as palavras certas, mas elas fugiam.

- Faria alguma diferença? – indagou – Você iria parar se eu dissesse? – quis saber.

- Faria toda diferença. E se eu tivesse machucado você?

- Você está preocupado? – arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Não. A questão não é preocupação. A questão é... – perdeu as palavras, porque não sabia o que era. Havia algo que não pudesse ser preocupação? Uma resposta racional para o que estava acontecendo em sua mente?

Naquele exato momento, ela jogara o cabelo para trás, e nunca parecera tão tentadora como naquele momento, com o tom rubro da raiva tingindo a face clara.

- Vai querer continuar com um discurso, ou vai dizer logo que se arrepende? – os olhos faiscaram – não me importo, Sasuke. Diga o que tem a dizer, vá para o seu quarto, e finja que essa tarde não passou de um pesadelo. – a voz parecia firme e controlada, mas Sakura sabia que iria desabar em lágrimas se tivesse que ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu não disse que me arrependo.

- Eu posso ver isso nos seus olhos. Não se preocupe em me fazer chorar, é só dizer a verdade e já era.

- Você quer ouvir a verdade? – soou um tanto cético – então venha aqui.

- Estou ouvindo você. Pode falar.

- Primeiro preciso que venha aqui. Você vai ouvir tudo.

- Satisfeito? – parou na frente dele com os braços cruzados e com os lábios em um biquinho desafiador.

- Eu não me arrependo – repetiu novamente – eu gostei. Foi de longe uma das melhores noites que já tive.

- Foi o suficiente. Não quero mais mentiras por hoje – estava pronta para dar meia volta e ir para o próprio quarto, quando a pressão dos dedos do Uchiha prendeu seu braço.

- Ainda não terminei. – anunciou – e eu adoraria que você dormisse aqui no meu quarto, essa noite – chegou mais perto, e a distância entre os corpos era mínima.

- Sasuke... Não...

- Por que não? – as mãos acariciaram os braços de Sakura por cima do tecido atoalhado – é só dormir no meu quarto. Eu já fiz isso por você uma vez. Está na hora de retribuir

- Claro, e quando eu dormir, terei um pesadelo e mandarei você sair do quarto. – ironizou amargamente – é isso que você quer?

- Não é isso que vai acontecer. – fitou-a intensamente – eu vou abraçar você a noite inteira... Você não terá pesadelos.

- Quem é você para conseguir essa proeza? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Tem certeza que não sabe? – a voz agora tinha um toque de malícia, e quando Sasuke a tomou em seus braços, Sakura compreendeu que abriria as asas mais uma vez naquela noite.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo *-***

Confesso que foi bem complicado escrevê-lo, já que é a primeira vez que tento escrever hentai, mas acho que foi o melhor que pude fazer, pelo menos para esse capítulo (:  
Não tenho muito o que comentar, já que não sei me auto-avaliar, mas espero que vc's digam o que acharam n.n

Obrigada a todas as leitoras que têm acompanhado a fic *_*  
Fico muito feliz quando entro no meu e-mail e vejo um alerta de review *-*  
espero que eu continue agradando vc's ^-^

e farei o possível para non decepcioná-las (:

**Batalha**

**Aninha3**

**haruno R**: ficar sem net é a treva --' mas ainda bem que vs leu minha fic mesmo assim *-*  
Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e sinceramente espero que continuem gostando :D  
Sabe, tbm fiquei feliz em ver o Sasuke mandando aquela vaca catar coquinho :O É uma pena que a delícia do Suigetsu se iluda com ela, mas fazer o que né? --'  
E não se preocupe, sou eu quem agradeço por deixar uma review *-*  
;*

**Aniinha Uchiha**: ahuauhahuahuahuauhahuhua' parece que ele vai ver agora :O hoho'  
Eu sou um tanto perfeccionista, mas mesmo vendo tantos defeitos, nunca consigo consertá-los, mas fico feliz que vs goste da minha fic mesmo assim *_*  
eu não consigo gostar muito das coisas que eu escrevo, e às vezes eu acho um pouco sem-graça, mas espero com o tempo melhorar um pouco. Mesmo reclamando dessa fic, comparado as anteriores, ficou bem melhor. Mas sabe como é, uma ficwriter sempre quer melhorar, e eu sei que tenho MUIO a melhorar --'  
Obg por ler a fic, e espero que continue gostando (L)

**Leitoras, non sei nem o que dizer *-*  
Obg por acompanharem a fic, e desculpem-me por demorar tanto para postar esse capítulo, mas essa semana foi bem corrida para mim --'**

Talvez no próximo capítulo eu consiga fazer um ocmentário mais decente, mas entendam que hoje estou com dor de cabeça e ansiosa pelo show do Guns, então... Dá para imaginar como está uma bagunça a minha vida, né? XDD

**;**  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

"_O gosto da respiração dela, eu nunca irei me recuperar_

_Os barulhos que ela fazia me deixavam acordado_

_O peso das coisas que não foram ditas_

_Aumentou tanto que nos esmagava todos os dias_" – (Won't go home without you – Maroon 5)

.

.

.

* * *

Quando Sasuke despertou, Sakura ainda dormia profundamente aninhada em seu peito e envolvida por seus braços. Estava se sentindo tão bem como não se sentia há anos. Na verdade, percebeu que não se sentira tão bem há uma eternidade, nunca sentira o mesmo prazer em abraçar uma mulher após o sexo como sentia no meio dele. Acordar com uma mulher ao seu lado fazia com que se sentisse invadido, porém, ao imaginar acordar sem Sakura ali, parecia sentir um vazio.

Seria prudente que se vestisse e fugisse dali o mais rápido possível. Não havia uma explicação pelo que sentia que _devia_ fazer. Com outras mulheres era algo confortável, não ultrapassando o limite entre prazer e sentimentos. Com Sakura tudo fora tão... Intenso. Era algo que ultrapassava o limite da razão.

A sensação dos fios róseos macios em seu peito era tão reconfortante, que ele queria permanecer com ela daquela forma durante uma eternidade. Ela mexeu-se apenas para inclinar a cabeça e afundar no pescoço do Uchiha. A respiração quente fazia cócegas no moreno, e o mesmo fez um movimento brusco para escapar daquela sensação. Arrependeu-se, já que com isso, Sakura despertou.

Primeiro a respiração desregulou-se, e depois os olhos foram abrindo-se aos poucos. A superfície onde sua cabeça repousava era diferente de um travesseiro, era macia e resistente. Aos poucos, as memórias da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente. Fez um movimento para desprender-se do abraço que a prendia a ele, e quando conseguiu distancia o suficiente para olhar para ele e confirmar que aquilo era real.

- Dormiu bem?

Era uma pergunta comum, mas cheia de significado. Pelo menos para Sakura, que quase nunca tinha noites boas. O 'sim' estava na ponta da língua, mas de alguma forma, parou e pensou a respeito da pergunta. A resposta era mesmo sim, mas havia algo mais em responder aquilo. Pela primeira vez depois de um longo tempo, aquele 'sim' parecia real. Não era uma forma de se esquivar da preocupação dele. Não tivera pesadelos aquela noite, o corpo estava relaxado, assim como a mente. Se era por conta da situação entre ela e Sasuke, simplesmente não sabia, mas desconfiava que não era apenas uma mera coincidência. Tinha quase certeza que se não se deixasse convencer a dormir com Sasuke, iria gritar naquela noite, como todas as anteriores.

- Maravilhosamente bem – exagerou. Mas não era um exagero para ela.

- Percebe-se – passou o polegar pela bochecha de Sakura para retirar um fio róseo teimoso – acordei mais cedo que você esta manhã.

Um relógio em cima do criado-mudo anunciava que eram nove horas. Os olhos de Sakura estreitaram-se, surpresa por ter dormido tão bem.

- Céus... Por que não me acordou?

- Eu não saberia a sua reação quando acordasse ao meu lado. – comentou – com o gênio que você tem, tive medo que você fraturasse algumas costelas minhas – provocou.

- Não sou tão ruim assim – defendeu-se, enquanto Sasuke retirava o lençol de seu corpo.

- Tem razão – os olhos percorreram o corpo feminino – nada mal.

- Seu tarado – socou-o levemente para depois enrolar o lençol no corpo, preparando-se para levantar – vou para o meu quarto. Preciso de um banho.

- Chuveiro? – zombou – pois o banheiro do meu quarto é maior... E tem uma banheira. – os olhos brilharam.

- É uma tentação – encarou-o divertida – mas não vou dividi-lo com você – sorriu angelicalmente.

- Não se preocupe. Espero você tomar seu banho primeiro – ele respondeu a contragosto.

- Obrigada. – saiu, arrastando o lençol pelo chão, largando-o antes de entrar no banheiro, batendo a porta em seguida.

Ele também dormira maravilhosamente bem, mas como admitir isso para si mesmo? Estava gostando da sensação de estar perto de Sakura, ouvir a voz dela, sentir o corpo dela... Mas a razão martelava, dizendo-lhe que era errado, que o relacionamento infantil havia acabado porque o destino não queria que ficassem juntos. Mas o que um caso pragmático tinha a ver com destino? Nada. Era exagero de Sasuke. Ele sabia tanto quanto ela que ambos não estavam preparados para um relacionamento. Sakura fechara-se completamente de tudo e de todos, ao ponto de não ter se entregado para ninguém. Ele, fechara-se para sentimentos, jurando para si mesmo que eram coisas inúteis, a única coisa que podia se aproveitar de uma companheira, era o prazer que um podia oferecer ao outro.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente para si mesmo. Era cedo demais para se preocupar com o rumo das coisas. Tudo deveria ser como a expressão latina _Carpe Diem_: Aproveitar o momento. O amanhã estava muito longe para deixar com que ele estrague o presente. E era exatamente isso que iria fazer.

Levantou-se da cama e foi para o quarto de Sakura. "_Carpe Diem_", sussurrou para si mesmo.

* * *

Era realmente deliciosa a sensação da água morna em seu corpo. Mas infelizmente, já estava ficando fria. Já não havia mais espuma, mas sua mente estava completamente anuviada. Havia coisas e coisas para colocar no lugar, mas estava quase impossível. Um de seus princípios foi abaixo depois que se entregou para Sasuke, e já não tinha mais certeza de nada, parecia que tudo havia fugido de seu controle. Não tudo, já que ainda podia manter-se emocionalmente afastada daquela relação, mas outras coisas haviam mudado. Em um único dia, ou melhor, uma única noite, algo mudara completamente seu íntimo, uma sensação de liberdade e satisfação que não sentia há tanto tempo. Mas a questão era: Até quando poderia manter-se distante e alheia ao que _realmente_ estava acontecendo?

Aquele não era o momento para se preocupar, mas um dia, esse momento chegaria, e Sakura não tinha certeza se conseguiria lidar com a realidade.

Levantou-se da banheira, e o ambiente parecia mais quente do que a água da banheira. Talvez tivesse ficado tempo demais pensando naquilo. Pegou a toalha azul do Uchiha e envolveu-a em seu corpo. Teria que ir ao próprio banheiro para usar o seu hidratante.

Chegou ao seu quarto, e notou o quão bagunçado estava. A cama ainda estava desarrumada da tarde anterior. Algumas peças de roupas estavam jogadas no chão próximas à cama. Ruborizou ao recordar-se de como fora natural. Não houvera ensaio para o que acontecera. Fora simples e natural, e mesmo assim, havia se tornado especial. Ele fora romântico antes de deitar-se com ela. De alguma forma, as palavras dele tocaram-na profundamente. Ela e ele combinavam. Talvez não houvesse sentimentos, mas eles combinavam. Podiam entender um ao outro, e não cobrar nada.

Girou a maçaneta da porta do banheiro, mas só quando entrou que notou o chuveiro ligado.

- Ai meu Deus...! – arfou.

- Sakura? – a voz parecia despreocupada – Algum problema?

- Nada... Eu só vim pegar o meu... – Sasuke abre o box, e revela seu tronco através da brecha – hi-hidrat-tante.

- Por que você está ficando vermelha? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Vermelha? – a voz soou idiota aos ouvidos da Haruno.

- E gaguejou. – sorriu.

- Podemos ter essa conversa outra hora, eu tenho que me vestir... – e antes que pudesse dar as costas, deixando o hidratante em cima do lavatório, foi puxada por mãos escorregadias. Sentiu a água morna em contato com a sua pele novamente, e soube exatamente o que havia acontecido.

- SASUKE! – gritou com ele – você está me molhando – ele riu e jogou a cabeça para trás – eu já tomei o meu banho – a irritação estava evidente.

- Agora pode tomar o meu, não sou um homem egoísta – seu tom de voz ficou um pouco mais sugestivo – ao contrário de você.

- Eu ainda estou com a SUA toalha, percebeu? – tentando colocar bom-senso naquela mente sem escrúpulos.

- Isso não é problema – retirou o tecido atoalhado que a envolvia.

Mover as asas parecia mais fácil agora, não precisando do impulso de Sasuke para voar. Ao invés de voar sozinha, levaria ele com ela por todo aquele azul infinito, que naquela manhã, não tivera a oportunidade de ver. _Maldito Uchiha_. Não poderia se opor quando ele era tão insistente, poderia? Não poderia rejeitá-lo se o que queria era agarrá-lo para si, poderia? Definitivamente não.

* * *

- Nagato, eu tentei separá-los de todas as formas possíveis, mas parece que ela está mudando algo em Sasuke. – ela bebericou a bebida âmbar em suas mãos – ele não quis me ver, e quando eu consegui falar com ele, ele não estava me dando atenção.

- Parece que você perdeu a prática, não? – provocou-a – o Uchiha corria atrás de você como um cachorrinho de estimação. Mesmo ele saindo com outras mulheres, vocês sempre tinham... Benefícios, não?

- Não fui eu quem perdeu a prática – respondeu vermelha, disposta a devolver a provocação – aquela vaca que está controlando a vida dele. Ela se faz de coitada, e que homem não estaria disposto a ajudá-la?

- Não tente justificar. Ela é mais atraente que você, com esses seus subterfúgios vulgares. Um dia Sasuke se cansaria de você. – alfinetou – o único que ainda está disposto a te agüentar é o Suigetsu. E ele é só mais um idiota que caiu na sua.

- Ela mais atraente do que eu? – a voz estava aguda – ela é sem-graça, está muito longe de ser atraente. E não fale o nome desse fracassado na minha frente. Vamos continuar com o assunto.

- Então, sugiro que convença Sasori a cooperar. Sem ele não podemos colocar o plano em prática.

- E você, por acaso já tem uma data?

- Claro. Por que não no dia de Ação de Graças?

- Ah, sim... Ela nunca irá esquecer – Karin jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo. – será uma grande surpresa – os olhos brilharam.

* * *

- Por que tenho que acompanhá-la? – perguntou – Eu não faço parte do designer. Nem sequer entendo o que um designer de interiores faz.

- Você pode não entender, mas se der uma opinião, com certeza vai melhorar meu empenho – Sakura o arrastava pelas ruas até chegar à loja.

O olhar de Sakura fixou-se em uma loja do outro lado da rua, onde havia um vestido vermelho na vitrine. Desviou o olhar para entrar na loja de móveis, mas Sasuke segurou seus pulsos, impedindo-a. Arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, questionou-o em silêncio.

- Se quiser, podemos ir vê-lo. Você precisa de algo para usar quando for a inauguração do hotel. – ela ia negar, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido – se você for, eu ajudo você a escolher os móveis.

- Está me chantageando? – perguntou com um sorriso, já rendida.

- Vamos.

Quando entraram na loja, o ar condicionado aliviou o calor que estava lá fora, e Sakura sentiu-se em casa. Só havia mulheres na loja, e ficou seriamente irritada por todas se virarem para observar Sasuke. Uma atendente simpática veio até eles, mas Sakura sabia que não era dirigida a ela toda aquela simpatia.

- Posso ajudá-los? – um sorriso ofuscante enfeitava a face.

"Claro, quanto você pagou por esses dentes?", pensou Sakura ironicamente.

- Eu gostaria de experimentar aquele Valentino vermelho – pronunciou com seu sotaque nova-iorquino.

- Ah. Claro.

Sakura cruzou os braços a fim de esperar a atendente. Estava com vontade de pedir todos os vestidos da loja e no fim sair sem nenhum, só para ensinar àquela mulherzinha oferecida o lugar dela, mas não sabia exatamente de onde viera aquela atitude extremamente infantil.

- Por aqui.

Sakura seguiu a mulher até o provador. Arqueou as sobrancelhas quando notou o tamanho do provador. Era enorme, comparado as vezes em que tivera que se trocar dentro de um cubículo que mal cabia seus quadris. E olha que nem eram tão largos.

Fechou a porta e tirou peça por peça para colocar o vestido. Olhou-se no espelho enorme a sua frente e espantou-se com a mulher que vira ali. Não parecia ser a Sakura de minutos atrás. Era uma mulher totalmente sofisticada, com curvas no lugar e cada detalhe do vestido favorecendo seu corpo. Imaginou se aquilo era uma ilusão, e estava desconfiada que o ângulo da iluminação ajudasse para que parecesse tão bela.

Timidamente abriu a porta, e Sasuke estava aguardando do lado de fora, sentindo a fragrância de alguns perfumes que a mulher tentava vender com todo aquele papo de ser importado de Paris.

A loja parou e olhares se viraram em sua direção. Quase entrou para se esconder novamente, mas uma voz feminina a impediu.

- Linda! – a voz era terrivelmente escandalosa – parece uma atriz no tapete vermelho.

Sakura corou, e Sasuke olhava divertido para ela. Então aquele desgraçado estava achando graça?

- Você nasceu para usar um Valentino. – a mulher continuou – poucas moças ficaram tão belas como você. Acho que nenhuma ficou tão linda nesse vestido. Você só não deveria ter pintado seu cabelo de rosa. – opinou – Mas eu sei como as adolescentes hoje em dia cometem loucuras, não?

Sakura deu um sorriso forçado e entrou novamente. De onde aquela vaca tirou que ela era adolescente e que o seu cabelo era tingido? Mas duas batidas na porta fizeram com que abrisse a porta.

- Calma, sou eu. – Sasuke entrou. – Vai ficar com ele?

- Acho que não – fitou o reflexo no espelho – é muito sofisticado para mim. Acho que quero algo mais básico. Um preto. – olhou uma etiqueta cuidadosamente colocada – Sim, tenho certeza que um preto ficaria bem melhor.

- Você é quem sabe – disse – mas eu acho que você ficou estonteante com esse. E vermelha é definitivamente a sua cor. - juntou as sobrancelhas – acho que já sei o que te dar de presente. Compre o preto que eu pago esse – Sasuke tirou o cartão de crédito do bolso.

- Nem pense nisso. Vou pegar o preto, mas você não vai pagar nada para mim, entendeu?

- Entendi – confirmou. Entender não significa obedecer, não é mesmo?

* * *

Os dias e as noites passavam rapidamente, talvez porque conseguiram resolver todos os problemas que havia entre eles. Não da forma que todos resolvem, mas se estavam se dando bem, significava que o método estava funcionando.

Estabelecer uma "relação" entre eles não significava a perda de individualidade e nem cobranças, como o normal em casais, era algo entre o prazer e a conveniência. E parecia o certo a fazer.

Desde que passara a dormir no quarto de Sasuke, eram raras as vezes que os pesadelos atormentavam-na, mas naquela manhã em especial, ela sonhou. O grito ficara abafado em sua garganta, e por sorte, não acordara Sasuke.

"_Ao invés dos olhos vermelhos distanciarem-se dela, eles vieram diretamente em sua direção, disparando um tiro em seu coração. Mas a morte não veio. Sasori empurrou-a e recebeu o tiro por ela. _

_- Mate-o – foi o sussurro final de Sasori._

_- Então, Sakura, vai me matar ou não? – o sorriso sádico era o mesmo – manchará a sua mão com essa vingança, ou será perseguida para sempre?"_

Seu coração estava disparado. Sentia medo. Não do homem, mas de si mesma. A arma em sua mão poderia dar um fim àquela fuga incessante, mas ela hesitava em atirar...

Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Sasuke, mas eles apertaram-na mais forte.

- Conte-me – sussurrou com a voz sonolenta – você acorda assustada durante a noite, grita, Às vezes chora. Eu quero saber o que está te atormentando tanto.

- Não é na-ada! – tentou encerrar o assunto.

- Se não é nada, por que você grita? – perguntou - por que quando olho nos seus olhos você está apavorada? – Sakura sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como se estivesse negando o que ele dizia – Eu nunca toquei nesse assunto porque sei quando algo está incomodando alguém... Mas cansei de não saber.

- As coisas são melhores assim.

- Não, não são. Eu que decido se são ou não melhores para mim. E eu quero saber. Quero saber com o que estou lidando.

- Você não está lidando com nada. Nós só estávamos dormindo juntos, e isso... – referindo-se a relação – não é nada.

Levantou-se estressada pelo assunto ter vindo à tona.

- É isso que você acha? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Virou-se para fitá-lo profundamente.

- É isso que eu sei. – bateu a porta do quarto com força, e segundos depois, o barulho de outra porta alcançou os ouvidos do Uchiha.

Sasuke suspirou. Estava bom demais para durar tanto. Mas poderia ter durado mais, e ele, com sua boca grande conseguira acabar com tudo. Aquele dia de Ação de Graças havia começado muito bem. Deitou-se novamente na cama, e virou-se de costas para o lado que Sakura ficava, tentando ignorar o fato de que ela não estava mais lá. E talvez, não estaria mais, pelo menos até ela se acalmar.

* * *

A respiração de Sakura havia acelerado de tão nervosa que havia ficado. Afinal, quem Sasuke pensava que era para exigir saber algo sobre ela? Não tinham que saber nada um sobre o outro. Quando terminassem o hotel, tudo o que houvera entre eles terminaria também.

Não tinha família nem nada, mas o mais próximo que pôde pensar para passar o seu dia de Ação de Graças frustrado foi Sasori. Ele a havia convidado um tempo atrás, mas logo que contou sobre Sasuke, ele havia se afastado dela.

Discou os números rapidamente, e após chamar quatro vezes, a voz masculina atendeu.

- Alô?

- Sasori?

- Ah. É você – a voz tornou-se fria e indiferente – o que quer?

- Me desculpar – disse timidamente – te devo isso.

- Você está enganada, Sakura – ainda indiferente – você não me deve nada. Nada.

- Devo sim – a voz tornou-se aguda – eu não fui uma boa amiga. Assim que eu comecei a sair com Sasuke, eu deixei você para trás. Logo você, que todos os dias conversava comigo e opinava sobre tudo o que eu tinha para dizer.

- Sakura, não precisa...

- Preciso sim – interrompeu-o – pode ser egoísmo da minha parte querer ter a sua amizade de volta, mas a verdade é que... – mordeu o lábio inferior – sinto a sua falta. Desculpe – a última palavra saiu em um sussurro.

- Sakura, não se preocupe com isso, ok? – a voz amigável se pronunciou – que tal sairmos hoje então? Podemos comemorar...

- Sasori...

- Sei que Sasuke não gosta da minha companhia, mas eu...

- Sasuke não vai ficar comigo hoje, então, claro que podemos sair.

- Vocês brigaram? – a voz pareceu preocupada, e isso doeu em Sakura: como deixara que o relacionamento com Sasuke afastasse alguém que fazia tão bem para ela?

- Claro que não. Nós nunca tivemos algumas coisas em comum, acho que ficamos um pouco deslumbrados um com o outro...

- Não precisamos falar sobre isso. – ele foi compreensivo.

- Precisamos. – decidiu – acho que vou contar tudo a você. Não quero esconder nada de você... Não mais.

- Ok, então. Te pego às sete, pode ser?

- Estarei esperando.

Assim que desligou o telefone, sentiu um peso sendo retirado de suas costas. Talvez fosse a carga de culpa que estivesse diminuindo. Enfim, conseguira corrigir o erro que fora dormir com Sasuke. Ela estava consciente que era um erro, e depois abrira mão das coisas boas por causa dele. Agora estava livre. Aquilo tudo estava acabado. A partir do momento que ele tentara cobrar algo dela, ela conseguira sair fora, e estava incrivelmente bem. Talvez fosse melhor procurar algo para fazer, ao invés de perder tempo pensando no que havia feito. Naquele momento estava bem, mas não sabia como iria se sentir alguns momentos depois.

Pensou em sair um pouco para olhar os últimos detalhes para finalmente inaugurar o hotel. Eram quatorze andares, cada um com cinco suítes, muito bem dispostas, de modo que uma de suas janelas estivessem voltadas para a praia. Exceto o último andar, que tinha apenas três suítes enormes, voltadas para a praia, mas seriam decoradas para luas-de-mel. O restaurante e a recepção no térreo. Lugar onde todos teriam acesso. Aos fundos teria uma piscina e um barzinho. Para cada andar, seria uma cor, um estilo diferente. Os três primeiros andares, já haviam sido feitos, cada qual com sua decoração. Gostara particularmente do segundo andar, que havia usado cores claras e móveis escuros. A cortina marrom refletia nas paredes um tom castanho-avermelhado, que ficava em harmonia com os móveis. Todos gostaram e elogiaram, porque quando ela falou, no primeiro momento, fizeram descaso de suas idéias.

Quando chegara à loja em que queria, parou na porta e lançou um olhar para uma loja de roupas logo à frente. Dias atrás, havia saído com Sasuke para comprar algum vestido de noite, pois não havia nada para usar na inauguração. Comprara um preto simples, já que o que experimentara antes dele não era um preço pelo qual teria coragem de pagar. O vestido valia aquele valor, mas não daria tanto dinheiro em um vestido. Sasuke insistira para pagar, mas Sakura recusara e pegara o preto.

Sasuke ficou na loja para comprar um terno, e Sakura foi comprar uma sandália para usar com o vestido. A lembrança do que havia ocorrido, fez com que decidisse o que usaria naquela noite quando saísse com Sasori.

Entrou na loja de móveis e observou todos os móveis, com um dos vendedores para orientá-la, estava escolhendo os que poderiam estar nos próximos andares.

* * *

- Nagato, eu irei sair com ela essa noite.

- Não seria cruel demais ela saber que o amigo que ela tanto confia está traindo-a?

- Não sou amigo dela.

- Sabe, sempre gostei de você por isso... Não tem um pingo de piedade das suas vítimas. Mesmo conhecendo-as tão bem, qualquer afeto que possa ter por ela não faz com que volte atrás no trabalho.

- Espero que sejam rápidos. Não quero o Uchiha no meu pé.

- Não se preocupe. Deixe tudo como eu disse. A chave-reserva do seu carro está comigo. Assim que você sair, irei dirigir o teu carro até onde pretendemos prendê-la.

- Ok. Até hoje a noite.

- Até – Nagato gargalhou do outro lado da linha.

Sasori acendeu um cigarro e olhou para o tráfego na rodovia. Aquilo era o certo. Ela não morreria, pelo contrário, seria salva. Se de algum modo ela chegasse perto de casar com Sasuke, tudo estaria arruinado.

* * *

_Seis e trinta. Seis e trinta e vinte e nove segundos. Seis e trinta e quarenta e sete segundos. Seis e trinta e um._

Os segundos passavam lentamente, e Sakura esperava Sasori, sentada na sala, esperando ouvir a buzina tão familiar. Estava observando a hora, mas passos na escada, fez com que virasse naquela direção.

- Você não vai. – não era um pedido. Era uma exigência.

- Está falando comigo?

- Estou. Você não vai sem antes falar comigo.

- Não quero falar com você. Não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Você vai sair com Sasori, não é? – ela assentiu desafiadora – podemos resolver as coisas de outra forma. Não precisa terminar o que começou algum tempo atrás e só agora teve experiência.

- Do que está falando? – a expressão ficara mais séria e desconfortável.

- Dormir com ele. Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Você é louco. – afirmou – Ele só me beijou, mas quem se deu bem no final foi você, não? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas cética.

- Não estou falando disso. No seu último dia de aula. Você e ele...

- Do que está falando? – Sakura estava confusa – eu conheci Sasori agora.

- Não minta para mim, eu vi você e ele.

- Então, talvez devesse usar seus óculos, não? São muito caros para você apenas guardá-los – repetiu a frase que Sasuke disse no reencontro deles.

- Não precisava de óculos, eu vi claramente você agarrada com ele.

- Olha aqui seu... – a buzina do carro de Sasori salvou – ele está aí agora. Não vou perder tempo com você. – caminhou em direção a porta – Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças para você também. – bateu a porta com força.

Ação de Graças? Não havia nada para agradecer. Não naquele dia.

Sasuke não deixara de notar como ela estava linda. O vestido preto realçando a pele clara, o cabelo e os olhos. Justo, mostrando cada curva, realçando ainda mais o corpo que tivera oportunidade de tocar. Ela era linda, mas naquele dia estava ainda mais linda, porque não era para ele que ela se arrumara. Poderia estar nos braços de outro homem novamente. Anos atrás ele não impedira Sakura de ir embora porque ela ferira seu orgulho quando estava nos braços de outro. Ela parecia sincera ao negar o que ele dissera. Se Sakura não sabia, ela corria perigo. O que ele faria? Deixá-la-ia ir para longe novamente? Pelo mesmo motivo anos atrás?

A decisão era dela, mas por que uma decisão dela o influenciava tanto?

- Sakura, preciso parar aqui, tenho algo a fazer, já volto.

- Claro. Eu espero você aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu sucintamente.

Não conseguiu ver para onde Sasori havia ido. A rua estava escura, mas quando olhou para o chão, viu sombras se esgueirando cada vez mais próximas do carro.

Saiu do veículo com o coração martelando. Assustou-se com o eco que o contato do salto fez com o asfalto. Tentou-se acalmar em vão. Então olhou para trás e viu. Duas pessoas andavam em sua direção. Exatamente em sua direção. Virou-se e correu pela rua. O salto ameaçava torcer o seu pé, mas Sakura tentou se equilibrar o máximo que pôde para fugir. As duas pessoas também corriam.

Estava apavorada, pois percebeu que não sabia onde estava. Não sabia onde estaria quando virasse qualquer uma daquelas ruas. Sem nem mesmo pensar, virou o calcanhar e entrou em uma ruela, rezando para que tivesse saída. Alguém a agarrou pela cintura e cobriu a boca e o nariz da rosada com um pano.

Aos poucos, os olhos ficaram pesados, e já não conseguia mais controlar o corpo. O grito ficou preso em sua garganta, enquanto tentava resistir ao peso dos olhos.

Os olhos verdes vislumbraram a lua, mas logo depois se fixaram em um homem que olhava toda a cena sem sequer se mover.

Segundos depois, deixou que os olhos se fechassem. O homem e a lua haviam sumido. Havia apenas escuridão.

* * *

**Hey minna-san n.n**

mais um capítulo, e devo dizer que esse é o clímax da fic ^-^  
Ou pelo menos, é agora que vamos deixar de lenga-lenga e ir para a ação *-*

Confesso que esse capítulo foi um pouco corrido, mas eu non quero focar apenas na relação deles, pelo menos não agora ^-^  
Confesso que a briga foi tosca, mas non pude pensar em algo melhor --'

Recebi poucas reviews nesse capítulo, mas mesmo assim, obrigada as leitoras que se deram ao trabalho de deixar a sua opinião *_*

**Aninha3**

**haruno R**: Obrigada, sua opinião é muito importante para mim *-*  
no início, achei o hentai cansativo, mas depois de quebrar a cabeça, non consegui melhorar, então achei melhor do jeito que estava para non piorar *_* mas non deve ter ficado tão ruim, pke mesmo pelas poucas reviews, nenhuma criticou... Talvez seja a compreensão, pke é o primeiro 'hentai' em primeira mão que eu escrevo. Costumo deixar apenas leves insinuações. Talvez eu tenha acabado com a felicidade dos dois nesse capítulo, mas faltam apenas oito capítulos para o final, então dá pra saber que haverá algumas reviravoltas, né?  
Infelizmente, o amor é cego. E o Suigetsu é a maior prova disso '-'  
Obrigada pela review, espero que continue acompanhando, e deixando reviews, pke acredite ou non, elas me dão fôlego para continuar postando *-*

**Dayane Manfrere**

Gente, isso non vem ao caso, mas estou com o ingresso do show em mãos, e estou morrendo de ansiedade *OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*  
então, isso está bloqueando meu raciocínio para começar a escrever uma fic, com uma idéia que me surgiu \z  
Mas depois do show, talvez lá pelas férias de julho, eu comece a postar uma nova fic por aqui (propaganda descarada XDD)

Obrigada minna, espero que continuem lendo *-*

:**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**

* * *

  
**

"_E eu percebi que perdi minha mente, e eu percebi que eu sou uma mentira. Acabou meu tempo de brilhar. Eu já estou morta, por isso não posso mais morrer. Todas as coisas que eu achei que pudesse ver, desapareceram; tudo o que eu achei que pudesse ser, foi afogado pelo medo. De qualquer maneira parece que tudo o que eu posso fazer é sentar e esperar, de qualquer maneira, nada que é bom parece durar, ou sempre foi assim?_" – (I realize – Megan McCauley)

.

.

.

* * *

A cabeça latejava e cada célula do seu corpo doía. Estava em um quarto escuro e úmido, com cheiro de mofo. Tentou abrir os olhos, piscou várias vezes até que se acostumasse com a cabeça latejando.

- Quando será que essa vadia vai acordar? – ela ouviu uma voz masculina colérica – ela já dormiu mais que o necessário.

- Você pergunta para mim? – ela distinguiu a voz de Karin – eu nem sabia que ela dormia... Um dia desses ela estava igual a um zumbi.

- Pronto. Como vamos matá-la se ela nem ao menos vai estar acordada para sofrer?

- Você é mesmo um sádico...

As vozes passaram pela porta do cubículo em que a colocaram. Karin. Era isso. Ela havia avisado, e Sakura continuou se aproximando de Sasuke, agora estava ali, em um lugar que não conhecia, com pessoas que não conhecia, exceto por Karin. O tremor que passou pelo corpo de Sakura foi capaz de arrepiá-la completamente. Por que ela estava ali?

Abriram a porta e a luz fraca da lâmpada entrou no cômodo. O homem que vinha com a ruiva, sorriu para Sakura.

- Eu sou Nagato – sorriu abertamente – nós seremos bons amigos... Se você gostar de dor.

- Eu havia avisado você. Mas parece que você quebrou o nosso acordo. – Karin lembrou.

- Por que fez isso, Karin? Por quê? – perguntou desnorteada.

- O Sasuke não é seu. Nunca foi. Mas você quis lutar contra isso.

- Se é ele que você quer, ele é todo seu, mas me deixe ir embora – pediu.

- Você tem razão... Ele é todo meu agora que você está fora. Mas é tarde demais para você. – olhou para Nagato – você cuida dela. Quando ele voltar, com toda certeza vai querer vê-la.

-Ele não volta até amanhã. Problemas pessoais, sabe? – olhou para Sakura - Quero conhecê-la um pouco melhor.

- Espero que se dêem muito bem. – olhou sugestivamente para Sakura – tenho que ir.

- Karin, não vá... Por favor, não me deixe sozinha com... – a ruiva bateu a porta – ele...

Fitaram-se durante muito tempo. Nagato olhou no fundo dos olhos dela, esperando que ela desviasse o olhar, mas ao contrário disso, ela manteve-se firme, encarando-o de forma desafiadora.

- Gostei de você – ele comentou – vamos nos divertir muito, certo?

* * *

- Jiraya?

- Quem é? – a voz estava sonolenta e colérica – não tem outro horário para me ligar não?

- Sou eu, Sasuke – respondeu – é urgente.

- Sasuke... – pareceu desnorteado de início – o que houve? Não poderia esperar até o dia seguinte?

- Não é nada, é só que... – hesitou por um momento – a Sakura...

- O que tem a Sakura? – Jiraya parecia ter despertado – o que houve?

- Ela saiu e ainda não voltou para casa. – informou – Eu e ela tivemos uma pequena discussão esta manhã e ela saiu com Sasori e até agora não voltou.

- Sasuke... Não acredito – soltou uma gargalhada alta – a Sakura é uma mulher adulta... Ela estava reprimida durante muito tempo... Ela só quis aproveitar as coisas boas da vida. E fico feliz que ela esteja se dando bem com Sasori... Eu confio naquele rapaz – informou orgulhoso.

- Você não está entendendo, ela...

- Sasuke – Jiraya interrompeu – sei que Sakura não parece ser esse tipo de mulher, mas até mesmo as quietinhas têm algo... Selvagem dentro delas, entende? – tentou explicar – Boa noite – e desligou o telefone.

Suspirou. Talvez aqueles dois nunca pudessem ficar juntos. Cada um tinha o seu caminho a seguir, e fora um erro colocá-los sob o mesmo teto pensando que ainda poderiam ficar juntos.

- Jiraya, o que houve? – Tsunade, deitada ao seu lado lhe perguntou – aconteceu algo?

- Sasuke está preocupado porque Sakura saiu e não voltou...

- Como assim ela não voltou? – a loira pareceu alarmada – ela nunca faz isso...

- Dá pra você ficar calma? – o homem suspirou – não aconteceu nada.

- Como você pode saber?

- Mesmo que tivesse alguma coisa acontecendo, o que poderíamos fazer?

- Seu velho desgraçado, alguma coisa eu faria. Não ficaria deitada dormindo enquanto a Sakura estivesse está perdida por aí – alterou-se.

Foi uma péssima idéia deixar que Tsunade cuidasse de Sakura. Só a loira era capaz de causar um estrago maior que o de uma bomba atômica... Com a rosada, eram duas bombas atômicas fáceis de serem acionadas.

* * *

Ela dormira depois que Karin fora embora. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava muito sonolenta. Com certeza estavam drogando-a. Acordara porque ouvira o som da porta sendo destrancada, e estava com medo de que aquele homem se aproveitasse dela.

- Coma – ele chegou perto de Sakura com um prato que deveria ser o almoço.

- Não quero – respondeu secamente.

- Estou mandando – retrucou.

- Você não manda em mim.

- Você é bem corajosa, sabe. – o sorriso se abriu – não tem medo de mim.

- Deveria?

- E você não sabe como – o olhar de Nagato vagou para as pernas de Sakura – Você tem belas pernas...

Sakura se encolheu, tentando cobrir o máximo que pudesse com aquele tecido escuro.

- Não se preocupe. Não gosto dos restos do Uchiha. – sussurrou – a Karin também cometeu o mesmo erro de abrir as pernas para ele, e agora está amargurada como uma vaca mal-comida.

- Por que está me prendendo aqui? – perguntou – eu não interesso para você, por que não me deixa ir? Eu não direi que conheço você, e nem direi que foi a Karin.

- Tem certeza que não? – perguntou cético – garotas como você não sabem guardar segredo. Sempre dão com a língua nos dentes.

- Eu posso fingir que esqueci, que estava inconsciente. – tentou.

- Alguém já lhe disse que você é irritante? – perguntou – coma essa droga de comida, antes que eu fique nervoso.

- Eu não pedi nada. Coma você. – bateu na mão de Nagato com força fazendo o prato voar para o outro lado do quarto.

Uma gosma marrom escorreu pela parede, e Sakura sentiu-se aliviada por não ter colocado aquilo na boca.

- Agora você me deixou nervoso. – puxou Sakura para que ela ficasse em pé e depois jogou as costas da mão com força na face de Sakura, deixando uma marca vermelha. – você não vai mais comer. E é melhor ficar caladinha se não quiser levar mais uma dessas.

Sakura assentiu com as lágrimas nas bordas de seus olhos. Não iria deixar que elas caíssem. Não na frente daquele homem.

Ele a empurrou com força e ela batera a cabeça na parede. Nagato saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Trancada no quarto escuro, a sensação de solidão veio à tona novamente. As semanas que passara com Sasuke pareciam apenas um sonho infantil e distante. Estava difícil se adaptar novamente à escuridão depois que estivera tanto tempo exposta à luz. Abraçou a si mesma para se proteger do frio e das lembranças, mas sucumbiu a ambos de uma forma ou de outra.

* * *

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá, esperando que Sakura entrasse pela porta como se nada tivesse acontecido, e quando ele fosse falar algo, ela iria iniciar uma discussão e mandá-lo para o inferno. E quando ela o mandasse para o inferno, ele seria resgatado do qual se encontrava naquele momento. Aquela mulher tinha muitas barreiras construídas ao redor de si, e todas as vezes que pensava ter atravessado alguma, tinha outra logo à frente.

De um jeito insuportável, ela despertara a preocupação, e pior ainda, ela o fazia se sentir culpado. Mas que culpa ele tinha se ela, de alguma forma, o fez querer conhecê-la por inteiro? O que ela oferecia passou a ser insuficiente comparado a toda a carga que ela carregava nas costas. Queria aliviar um pouco, queria dizer a ela que os ombros dela eram frágeis demais para carregar todo aquele peso que ela não queria dividir com ninguém. Mas por que ela não queria dividir? Por que ela se fazia de forte, mesmo sabendo que era fraca?

Alguém bateu na porta. Seu coração deu um salto. Ela iria ouvir tudo o que ele tinha a dizer e ela iria responder todas as suas perguntas. Nem que para isso tivesse que torturá-la.

Quando abriu a porta, teve um acesso de raiva. Não era Sakura, era Sasori. E mais: estava sem a Sakura.

- Seu cretino, onde ela está? – agarrou Sasori pela gola da camisa – O que você fez com ela?

- Me solta – com um movimento brusco, o Uchiha o soltou – pensei que ela tivesse vindo para cá. Eu saí do carro para resolver um assunto, e quando voltei, ela não estava mais lá.

- Droga, como você a deixa sozinha? – Sasuke agarrou os próprios cabelos – não faço idéia de onde ela possa ter ido.

- Eu faço idéia. Mas não sei onde ela está.

- Eu não acredito em você. Eu sei que você sabe onde ela está... – pausou – espero que não tenha feito nada com ela. Sei que naquele dia você não conseguiu. Mas espero mesmo que não a tenha tocado.

- Que bom que você viu... Essa era a intenção. – o homem calmo e amigável de antes, agora parecia um predador com sua presa nas garras – Sabe o que foi aquilo? – perguntou, não esperando que Sasuke respondesse – era uma pequena prova do grande amor que você sentia por ela. Ela estava drogada, e você nem ao menos entrou para ajudá-la. – riu amargamente – vocês nem tinham terminado, e já esfrega uma garota na cara de Sakura, não?

- O que você está...

- Jura que você não sabe? – perguntou cético – pobre garota. Ninguém se importou com ela. Só a usaram. Ela foi embora e você nem se importou. Os pais dela morreram por sua causa e você não se importou. Ela ficou sozinha, ninguém se importou. Todos a traíram. E ninguém se importou. Então, por que agora se importa? – perguntou cético – só porque dormiu com ela?

- Desgraçado – lançou o punho em direção ao rosto de Sasori, que desviou facilmente do golpe – como ousa dizer isso dela?

- Não sou pior do que você... Que apenas a levou para a cama, e para defender um orgulho, deixou que ela saísse por aquela porta e fosse se encontrar comigo. Você não sabe o valor daquela garota, e quer saber mais? Eu sei que ela vale muito mais do que esse seu orgulho idiota.

- Você...

- Eu _amo_ a Sakura. Muitas vezes tentei fazer o meu trabalho e afastar essa idéia da minha cabeça. Eu não tive a intenção de chegar tão perto dela, mas ela se aproximou de mim. E droga, não sei mais o que fazer com isso. Não me sinto pior do que você deve estar se sentindo, mas estou perto de chegar ao estado deplorável que você está...

Sasori gostava de Sakura. E daí? Ele já sabia. Mas aquilo o incomodou. Incomodou ao ponto de um desejo de matança apoderar-se de si.

- Se você gostasse dela, ela estaria segura agora – alfinetou.

- Engraçado como você diz isso para mim e não a protegeu, não? – comentou – você sabia quem eu era e deixou que ela se aproximasse de mim. – olhou para Sasuke – se tiver notícias, me avise. – abriu a porta e foi embora.

Sim, era verdade. Ele não havia protegido Sakura, e agora não sabia onde ela estava. Quem era ele para criticar Sasori, se aquele homem inútil havia feito mais pela garota do que ele mesmo?

* * *

O sol já deveria estar se pondo lá fora, mas naquele cubículo onde a colocaram não passara nem um raio sequer. Queria chorar, mas percebeu que estava quase morta ao ponto de nenhuma lágrima escorrer por sua face e sua pele fria. O cabelo já estava desgrenhado, e o tabefe que levara no rosto ardia mais do que nunca. Estava cansada e exausta, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos, com medo de que aquele homem a tocasse.

Ao invés disso, permitiu-se uma última vez se entregar aos sonhos que se tornaram realidade, aos momentos que ela pertencera à Sasuke, de corpo e alma. Agora que sabia que iria morrer, não era errado admitir que amava Sasuke. Ele poderia tê-la deixado partir sem nem ao menos se despedir dela, sem nem mesmo se importar, e antes de sair com Sasori, ele não a segurou, mesmo ela gritando silenciosamente que era isso que esperava que ele fizesse. Ele a fez sofrer, e por todos os motivos errados, os dois se confrontaram. Mas ali estava ela perdoando-o por tudo que havia acontecido, e pedindo perdão por tudo que havia feito.

Ele não era o único culpado. Ela poderia ter se agarrado a ele e dito que o amava, mas ao invés disso, agiu com indiferença. Sentia-se oca por ter tanta coisa dentro de si e não compartilhar como deveria. Sasori virou só mais um dos que a usou, porque agora se lembrava claramente que era ele quem observava enquanto a seqüestravam. Ele contribuiu para o pedaço de sua vida que ia ao chão.

Abraçou-se novamente, desejando que fossem os braços de Sasuke ao seu redor, e não aqueles braços pálidos e fracos, que agora tremiam com a escuridão que de mansinho a dominava completamente.

* * *

**HEY, minna-san n.n**

mais um capítulo, um pouco curto em relação aos outros, mas achei um pouco forte demais para deixá-lo maior n.n  
ultimamente estou ocupada demais para estar postando aqui, mas espero que eu ocnsiga terminar de postar a fic antes das provas --'  
não tenho muito o que comentar desse capítulo, já que não acontece muita coisa (a Sakura levou na cara, mas isso não vem ao caso u.u), mas provavelmente os próximos capítulos serão um pouco cansativos para explicar o que aconteceu, os motivos e blablabla DD:

E claro, como sempre, os agradecimentos *-* Uma review mais linda que a outra, que sinto-me um pouco culpada de non poder postar tão rápido quanto deveria n.n'

**Mary Hinatinha**

**haruno R: **Obrigada *-* Achei um pouco exagerado deixar eles no love, depois fazer com que eles brigassem, e depois fazer a Sakura sequestrada... Foi muita coisa para um capítulo, mas eu sinceramente non soube como dividí-lo, e acabou ficando corrido e grande n.n' mas fico MEGA feliz que tenha gostado, de verdade *-* e fico honrada de vs ficar ansiosa pela minha fic *-* Eu demoro um pouco para atualizar, mas faço o possível para non deixar muito tempo sem postar o próximo capítulo ^-^  
;** E espero que goste desse tbm ^-^

**Dayane Manfrere**

**Flor Batalha: **ahuauhahuahuahuhuauhahua' realmente, a Sakura fez um auê só por causa da preocupação do Sasuke, mas em breve estará tudo esclarecido *-* Os dois são bem cabeça dura, quando se trata de proteger o próprio orgulho, e agora é a vez da Sakura u.u Digamos que pode haver um certo ódio surgindo das leitoras para com a Sakura nos próximos capítulos ;X  
E pode deixar, que nos próximos capítulos, esclarecerei tudo, pelo menos até o capítulo 16, acho que já estará tudo resolvido, exceto entre eles --'  
Obrigada por ler e deixar review ^-^ Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm ^-^  
;**

**Aninha3**

Muito obrigada *-* A opinião de vocês é muito importante MESMO *-* Quase surtei quando recebi tantos elogios *-*

AHHHHH' e sobre a outra fic que estou escrevendo, estou precisando de algumas opiniões (:  
Preciso de uma idade para a Sakura, e como a fic será um pouco mais adulta, com todo mundo graduado e etc, eu non sei o que fazer com eles :O  
Non quero deixar eles com trinta anos, mas tbm non pode ser tão novinhos assim \z  
Enfim, aceito sugestões, ok? Eu preciso ter uma base, para non deixar os personagens velhos (:

E um segredo: Nessa nova fic, a Sakura tbm terá traumas infantis XDD

Enfim, estou MEGA atrasada para o trabalho, e non dá pra falar (escrever :D) mais aqui --'

:**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**

* * *

  
**

"_E eu percebi que perdi minha mente, e eu percebi que eu sou uma mentira. Acabou meu tempo de brilhar. Eu já estou morta, por isso não posso mais morrer. Todas as coisas que eu achei que pudesse ver, desapareceram; tudo o que eu achei que pudesse ser, foi afogado pelo medo. De qualquer maneira parece que tudo o que eu posso fazer é sentar e esperar, de qualquer maneira, nada que é bom parece durar, ou sempre foi assim?_" – (I Realize – Megan McCauley)

.

.

.

* * *

- Você só tem isso – jogou uma muda de roupas em cima de Sakura – Se não quiser tomar banho também, terá mais do que essa marca na cara, ok?

Sakura assentiu. Seu rosto ainda ardia, mas a exaustão estava ainda pior. Quando iria morrer para não ter eu suporta aquela tortura? O que eles queriam dela se não era dinheiro?

Duvidava que algum dia fosse descobrir, e quando descobrisse, seria no dia que eles decidissem matá-la. Na verdade, não sabia quem eram os 'eles', mas sabiam que havia mais do que aquele sádico e a Karin. De algum modo, alguém mais queria vê-la antes de sua morte. Aquilo dava tempo para que alguém fosse salvá-la... Mas ela não esperava que alguém fosse por a vida em risco para salvá-la. Toda aquela história de heróis e luz no fim do túnel não passava de uma grande besteira. Heróis nunca existiram, e a luz no fim do túnel sempre se apaga deixando as pessoas vagando pela escuridão novamente.

Nagato a levou até um banheiro e entregou-lhe uma chave.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada do que está pensando. Pode se trancar e tomar o seu banho.

Deixou-a sozinha no banheiro. As estava longe de sentir-se aliviada. O banheiro era ainda menor que o quarto, e estava há muito tempo sem ter alguém para lavá-lo. Provavelmente aquela casa estava vazia há muito tempo, e depois de tantos anos sem ninguém, resolveram usá-la como um cativeiro.

Engraçado como a vida brincava com ela. Depois de tanto tempo clamando por liberdade, ela conseguia, e quando estava livre, se tornava cativa novamente, mas de uma forma pior.

A água foi bem vinda em seu corpo cansado e totalmente enrijecido. Aquele contato pareceu tão irreal, como se estivesse durante anos sem ele. E se passaram o que? Duas noites? Havia perdido a noção do tempo completamente, e só sabia que era de dia porque conseguia ver a luz do sol penetrar pela janela minúscula do banheiro.

Vestiu novamente a roupa que estava usando, e já não parecia tão bonita nem tão perfumada, mas era só o que tinha.

- Vai sair daí quando? – a voz dele preencheu o silêncio – não é você que paga a conta de água.

- Espera só mais um pouco, preciso respirar.

- Não gostou do seu quartinho? – perguntou cético – é diferente da casinha de boneca que você sempre viveu, mas combinou tanto com você.

Ignorou, e logo depois, a risada dele preenchia o local, deixando-a com medo do amanhã.

* * *

- Não acredito que aceitei ir pra Califórnia com vocês. – Naruto dizia, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Não acredito que fiz questão que você viesse – foi a vez de Sai se pronunciar.

- Dá para vocês dois pararem? – Jiraya pediu – acabei de ligar para Sasuke, e ele disse que Sakura não voltou, e Sasori não está atendendo o celular. Vamos, o nosso vôo é o próximo.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo aeroporto para entrarem na zona de embarque, uma figura loira postou-se na frente deles.

- Tsunade, o que faz aqui? – Jiraya estava irritado – não posso acreditar que você...

- Não importa o que vocês pensem de mim. Eu não vou deixar a Sakura passar por tudo sozinha, e se querem saber, eu sei que algo está acontecendo, e acho melhor me contar. – seu olhar cravou-se em Jiraya – Você pode mentir para mim, mas não vou deixar vocês agirem e me deixarem de lado na história toda.

Os homens suspiraram. Não haveria outro jeito de saírem dali.

- Espero realmente que já tenha comprado a sua passagem – foi a única coisa que Jiraya disse antes de continuar caminhando.

* * *

Entrou no quarto de Sakura. Ela não estava ali, que diferença faria estar ali. Remexeu nas gavetas dela, e nada de importante encontrou. O perfume dela estava ali, mas a fragrância que ela emanava quando o usava não estava mais.

Por todo lugar que fosse, a presença dela estava apagada, como se nunca tivera existido aqueles últimos seis meses. Ele pedira para que andassem rápido com a construção do hotel, e agora queria voltar no tempo, mandar que tudo fosse mais lentamente, para que pudesse ter Sakura para si mais algum tempo.

Desceu as escadas e entrou no local onde a encontraria. Suas emoções estariam totalmente expostas lá, e ele poderia compartilhar algo com Sakura. A bailarina ainda estava ali. Mas não parecia tão inalcançável agora. Parecia solitária. Como Sakura estava se sentindo naquele momento?

A mala que ela trouxera ainda estava perto da mesa onde ela se sentava para esculpir. Por curiosidade, remexeu naquele tecido macio e... Verde-musgo? Não era aquela que Sakura pedira para que ele levasse?

Abriu-a sem receio, mas quando colocou as mãos lá dentro, um temor sem igual percorreu seu corpo. Nunca sentira um medo tão profundo antes... Nunca. Era como se estivessem puxando-o e ninguém pudesse ajudá-lo. Então aquele era o medo?

Temeu por Sakura. Por tudo o que ela passara e enfrentara sozinha. Ela precisava de alguém, por que ele não a ajudara?

"_Isso Sakura, faça o que você bem entender... Fique sozinha, tenha medo, finja que está tudo bem... Seja imprudente e faça tudo errado... Mas, por favor... Não me deixe... Não morra"_

Não sabia o porquê de querer ela viva, mas queria tê-la mais uma vez, queria olhar nos olhos esmeraldinos e se afogar neles. Passar as mãos nos cabelos macios e depois percorrer a extensão da pele alva e lisa. Os lábios, queria pressioná-los com o seu, ao menos mais uma vez... Por isso ela não podia morrer nem deixá-lo antes que ele pudesse fazer tudo aquilo novamente.

Saiu de lá e fechou a porta. Deixando a bailarina sozinha de novo, e dessa vez, exposta ao medo.

* * *

- Sasori, não sei mais o que faço, as coisas estão muito avançadas – Suigetsu lamuriava.

- Suigetsu, sei que você quer que a Karin escape dessa, e com a mulher esperta que ela é, ela com certeza vai fugir antes mesmo de alguém pensar em matá-la.

- Não duvido que ela consiga fugir da morte... Mas ela consegue fugir de mim...

- Então se prepare para amarrá-la e levá-la para bem longe daqui.

- É... Isso mesmo que vou fazer – voltou a sorrir, e quando fechou os lábios, um dos dentes ainda estava entre seus lábios. (N/A: Não resisto a esse dente dele \z)

- Então, vou contar tudo a Jiraya. Ele saberá o que fazer.

- Você já deveria ter feito isso. _Eles_ já devem estar com Sakura.

* * *

Com os cabelos ainda pingando, Sakura estava amarrada em uma cadeira. Ele a golpeara quando saiu do banheiro, e murmurou algo como "vadia". Agora estava ali, olhando para ela com uma faca na mão.

- Você é uma garota muito linda... Linda mesmo – ele a olhava com um brilho animal no olhar – mas ficaria mais bela ainda com uma expressão de dor – golpeou-a no outro lado da face.

- Que droga! O que eu fiz? Se for me matar, porque não faz isso agora? Está doendo, merda!

- Dor... Não há algo tão bom quanto a sensação de que está vivo... Do que vale a vida se você não pode... Sentir? – sorriu – Posso ver o medo no seu olhar... Sabe que uma hora ou outra, posso usá-la em você, e mesmo assim, tenta se manter firme, não é? – não esperou resposta – Qual é a graça em viver sem sentir... A dor... O medo... É quase como se você não tivesse uma alma. – encostou a faca no pescoço de Sakura – que tal ter uma alma e poder se sentir viva, Sakura? – a faca afundou-se na pele, fazendo com que uma gota do líquido vermelho escorresse.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas não sou masoquista – desafiou-o, alheia ao corte em seu pescoço.

- Você é muito engraçada... Tem um senso de humor admirável, mas vamos ver o quão divertido isso pode ser – segurou o cabelo longo, e com a faca afiada, cortou na altura dos ombros dela.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – estava quase chorando – VOCÊ É LOUCO?

- Eu sabia que isso não seria tão engraçado. Mas não doeu nada... Nem um pouco comparado a dor que você vai sentir...

- Você vai me esquartejar, é isso? – perguntou horrorizada – por que não me mata de uma vez?

- Você vai ser a garantia do meu dinheiro... Sua cabeça vale muito mais do que você imagina.

- Eu gostaria de saber o porquê... – murmurou.

- Se você quiser sentir mais dor...

- Por favor, eu só estou pedindo que me explique. Já me conformei com a minha morte, mas não me machuque mais...

- Não era desse tipo de dor que eu estava falando... É outro tipo de dor... E quando você souber, você vai pedir para que eu machuque você até quando você não sentir mais nada... – a voz pareceu séria.

- Então diga...

- Todos te traíram. Todos. Ninguém nunca te amou de verdade pelo que você é... Aproveitaram-se de você em todos os sentidos. E vai doer ainda mais, quando você souber que uma das principais pessoas que está fazendo isso com você é...

Um ruído na porta fez com que os olhos de Nagato se estreitassem em um brilho assassino.

- Parece que não vou precisar dizer nada... Chegaram.

- Você... Não consigo acreditar – as lágrimas escaparam mesmo que se esforçasse ao máximo para mantê-las dentro de si.

- Você está em um estado deplorável, Sakura. – a voz feminina ressoou melodiosa em seus ouvidos.

Ter uma alma e se sentir viva? Naquele momento, preferia que Nagato tivesse arrancado tudo dela...

* * *

**Yo, minna n.n'**

Mais um capítulo, e confesso que gostei muito de escrevê-lo ^-^  
Desculpem por eu estar fazendo tudo isso com a Sakura, mas ela será recompensada... Ou não \z  
Espero realmente que gostem, mas não estou apta a escrever uma nota final decente --'  
Estou esgotada fisica e mentalmente, então, eu non iria falar nada de interessante (:

E claro, como sempre, vou deixar os agradecimentos, pke eu non sei o que faria se non fosse a review de vocês para fazer com que eu deixe de preguiça e venha logo postar mais um capítulo da fic ^-^

**haruno R**: Esse dois tinham que se confrontar alguma vez na fic, non acha? Estava ficando algo muito focado na Sakura, mas ao mesmo tempo, no ego deles ç.ç O Sasori ferra com tudo, e dpeois diz que ama a Sakura... Difícil de compreender, onn? Mas eu tive que fazer isso, para abrir os olhos do Sasuke ç.ç A Sakura tem as frescuras dela, mas ele devia dar mais atenção àquela expressão de 'dar tempo ao tempo'.  
Já no caso da Sakura, eu coloquei todas as minhas emoções ali. Não que eu já tenha sido trancada, mas metaforicamente falando, de alguma forma eu me sinto assim. Talvez essa seja uma característica que adquiri ao escrever: prender as pessoas não apenas fisicamente, mas fazê-las refletir um pouco. Eu nunca paro para pensar em algo de imediato... Tenho que estar realmente sem nada para fazer, para sentar em algum canto e pensar em algumas coisas, e como a Sakura mostrou-se ser um pouco mais complicada, ela teve que fazer isso em cativeiro ç.ç  
Mas enfim, espero que goste desse novo capítulo, e dos próximos, que non tardaram a vir u.ú  
Muito obrigada pela review (:  
:**

**Mary Hinatinha**

**Dayane Manfrere**

**Aninha3**

Muito obrigada, gente *-* espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, e me desculpem pela dmeora, tanto para responder as review, como postar a fic ç.ç  
Com eu disse, estou totalmente esgotada, em um estado deplorável ç.ç

Enfim, até o próximo capítulo (:

:**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

"_Para sobreviver, nos agarramos a tudo que sabemos e compreendemos, e criamos nossa realidade. Mas conhecimento e compreensão são palavras ambíguas, essa realidade poderia ser uma ilusão. Humanos vivem fazendo suposições erradas._" – (Itachi – Naruto Shippuuden)

.

.

.

* * *

- Ino – disse o nome, tentando processá-lo mentalmente e inventar uma mentira plausível para o que estava acontecendo – o que você está fazendo com ele – referindo-se ao homem ao lado dela – ele também te seqüestrou?

- Sakura... Como você é bobinha – o homem intrometeu-se – ainda não percebeu o quanto você é fraca e inútil? Que todos usaram você durante tanto tempo?

- Cala a boca... – ordenou – Itachi... – balançou a cabeça – isso é tudo uma mentira. - disse para si mesma, ainda bestificada pela crueldade da realidade.

- Devo aclamá-lo pelo bom trabalho, Nagato. Foi uma bela tortura – cumprimentou – mas ela ainda acha que é mentira. Talvez não tenha sentido dor o suficiente. Por que não deixamos Ino cuidar dela? Tenho certeza que ela vai enxergar a triste realidade.

- Claro – Ino sorriu implacável – será um prazer.

- Cala a sua boca – murmurou Sakura – CALA ESSA DROGA DE BOCA! – alterou-se – você mentiu para mim, todo esse tempo.

- Todos mentiram para você, Sakura – riu – inclusive Sasori.

- Eu não o conhecia. Ele se aproximou de mim assim que me mudei para cá. Ele só queria as informações... E ele conseguiu – finalizou com um sorriso amargo.

- Não... Sasuke não deve ter te contado, mas ele também te traiu. Porque ele sabia quem Sasori era.

**Flashback **

_- Dormir com ele. Você não precisa fazer isso._

_- Você é louco. – afirmou – Ele só me beijou, mas quem se deu bem no final foi você, não? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas cética. _

_- Não estou falando disso. No seu último dia de aula. Você e ele..._

**Flashback off**

Então Sasuke tentara dizer, e ela não ouvira. Grande novidade. Nunca ouvira ninguém depois da morte de seus pais, e agora estava pagando por ser tão teimosa, e o preço era nada mais nada menos que a sua vida.

- Eu coloquei droga no seu suco, e Sasori se aproveitou disso.

- Eu nunca vi Sasori...

- Sabe, não sei se você se lembra do seu professor de arte naquele dia.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Era claro. Como pudera esquecer, como? O professor daquele dia era Sasori. Como não o reconhecera antes? Ruivo, a voz baixa e sensual que se aproximou dela. Ele a ajudara, não?

- Esse sempre foi o seu problema. Nunca prestar atenção e sempre esquecer as coisas. Mas acho que desse momento, você nunca vai se esquecer.

- Claro. Eu vou morrer – a voz estava conformada.

- O que é uma pena. Se você fosse mais esperta, não estaria nessa situação.

- Ino, cuide dela enquanto eu e Nagato vamos acertar algumas contas. – Itachi mandou.

- Claro – e olhou eles se retirarem, e quando viu que eles não estavam por perto, virou-se para Sakura – Meu Deus! Não consigo acreditar que te machucaram tanto – acariciou a face de Sakura.

- Tire as suas mãos de mim.

- Sakura, eu sou sua amiga, não estou fazendo isso porque eu quero... Eu estou sendo ameaçada – defendeu-se – eu quero muito te ajudar, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer.

- Não há nada que você possa fazer. Não quero que você faça nada. Não confio em você.

- Sakura, você tem que acreditar em mim. – implorou – eu quero que você fuja, mas se eu fizer isso, eles me matam. Logo a ajuda virá, mas por agora, não posso fazer nada.

- Ajuda? – Sakura perguntou – não acredito que haja tempo.

- Jiraya já deve desconfiar do que está havendo. É uma questão de tempo para que descubram onde você está. Você está aqui há apenas três dias, como já pode acreditar que vai morrer? Eles virão resgatá-la. Acredite em mim.

Droga. Por que Ino estava fazendo aquilo? Uma nova luz estava brilhando no fim do túnel, mas Sakura desviava o olhar. Se fosse para morrer, que fosse sem esperanças, para que pudesse ter certeza que nunca ninguém se importou com ela afinal.

- Isso não muda as coisas, Ino – Sakura conseguiu dizer – eu não perdoo você. E posso dizer mais uma coisa? – Sakura perguntou, com a voz conformada – Eu não me importaria de dar a minha vida para salvar a sua se fosse a situação inversa. Ainda bem que a situação não é inversa. – disse – porque não valeria morrer por uma vaca duas caras como você.

Ino maneou a cabeça como aceitação. Sabia muito bem do que havia feito, e Deus sabia o quanto estava arrependida. Mas ela era covarde, e nunca abriria mão da própria vida por alguém.

- Posso fazer só uma pergunta? – o tom era educado – por que você aceitou se juntar a ele?

- Por que eu gostava de Sasuke. Eu sabia de tudo. E Itachi havia sido tão... Amável comigo. Ouviu tudo o que eu queria dizer, e quis me ajudar.

- E por isso quis me separar dele...

- Mas Sakura, não pense que foi por minha causa que essa perseguição começou. Você está aqui porque ainda querem te separar de Sasuke, e por um motivo totalmente diferente.

- Outro motivo? – até arquear a sobrancelha doía, então, tentou manter-se o mais inexpressiva possível.

- Eu vou te contar tudo. Tudo mesmo.

* * *

- Descobrimos onde ela está – Sai disse rapidamente enquanto vasculhava alguns equipamentos da polícia local.

- Vamos pegá-la agora. – Naruto sugeriu.

- Não. Agora não. – Sasori disse – vamos esperar mais informações, para saber se estão todos lá. Temos que pegar todos.

- QUE DROGA! POR QUE ESPERAR?

Todos olharam para Sasuke. Ele era o que estava mais ansioso para resgatar Sakura, agindo o mais imprudente possível.

- Sasuke, sabemos que você está preocupado, mas agir dessa forma não muda nada. Qualquer erro pode matar Sakura. Nenhum de nós quer isso. – Jiraya tentou ser o mais claro possível.

Sasuke calou-se, mas uma mão fora depositada em seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu que era Tsunade. A loira parecia tão preocupada quanto ele, e naquele momento, compreendeu que Sakura só estava sozinha por opção. Todos sempre estiveram ao lado dela.

- Parece que estão todos lá. O informante de Sasori acabou de dizer. Podemos invadir com reforços, mas temos que fazer uma formação. – informou Sai. – vamos agir assim que decidirmos.

- Eu entro primeiro – ofereceu-se Sasori – ninguém desconfiaria de mim, e eu poderia facilitar a coisa para vocês.

- Concordo – completou Sai – você vai ter que tentar manter os seqüestradores o mais longe possível de Sakura. O resto é conosco. Eu e Naruto entramos logo depois. Estaremos armados, e com certeza haverá tiros. Então, Tsunade, você tem que ficar com o carro longe da casa, mas perto para que possa receber Sakura. – Tsunade maneou a cabeça – Jiraya, você terá que vasculhar a casa para saber se não há mais ninguém lá dentro. Você ficará responsável de cuidar deles até que o reforço policial chegue. Então, é isso.

- E eu? – a voz de Sasuke estava alta e ríspida – vou ficar olhando vocês?

- Sasuke, não há nada que você possa fazer.

- Você acha que eu nunca segurei uma arma na minha vida? Acha que não vou conseguir fazer nada?

- Droga – suspirou Sai – ele vai estragar tudo se continuar assim. Você entra comigo e Naruto então. Você tira a Sakura lá de dentro.

- Sim, sim. Com certeza. Acho melhor vocês prepararem tudo, os carros e as armas. Preciso trocar uma palavrinha com Sasuke – disse Sasori.

- Tudo bem – Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça – mal posso esperar para mandar bala naqueles covardes.

Quando todos se retiraram da sala, o olhar de Sasori encontrou o de Sasuke. Diferente do olhar provocativo de todas as outras vezes, havia um olhar de aceitação.

- Sasuke... Sei que deve estar achando que sou um traidor...

- Não estou pensando, você é – interrompeu.

- Cala a boca e ouça – Ordenou – Sakura deve estar machucada. Eu soube que o seqüestrador que está com ela é um tanto... Sádico. – comentou – e antes que se descontrole, vou lhe dizer quem está lá. Quem quer matar a Sakura mais do que tudo é seu irmão.

Choque e ódio oscilavam na expressão de Sasuke.

- Itachi está morto! Você está mentindo!

- Não acredita? – Sasori arqueou a sobrancelha – encontraram o corpo dele no incêndio? Mesmo carbonizado? Encontraram qualquer resquício dele?

Sasuke hesitou. Realmente. Não encontraram nada de Itachi. Mas Sasori estava fazendo uma acusação séria... Que aquele incêndio havia sido provocado.

- Itachi colocou fogo na casa e logo depois foi para Nova York, onde Sakura estava morando. E sabe o que ele fez lá? – não esperou resposta – atirou nos pais de Sakura. Na frente dela.

Ali estava a resposta. O porquê de ser chamado de assassino. Os pesadelos de Sakura foram revelados, e tornaram-se tão assustadores para Sasuke quanto para ela. O que aquela garota havia suportado? Que tipo de vida ela tinha perturbada daquela forma?

- Não vou sair vivo dessa. Mas quando a Sakura estiver em seus braços, por favor, diga a ela que me arrependo de todo mal que estou causando.

- Por que eu diria isso? – perguntou cético.

- Que droga. Você é um imbecil. Mas Sakura enxerga algo de bom em você. Que se foda se eu não posso ver. Mas se ela enxerga, com certeza deve haver algo. – parou um minuto para respirar – ela é difícil de lidar, Sasuke. Se continuar colocando seu orgulho acima de tudo, você vai perdê-la. Novamente.

- Do que voc-

- Você ainda não admitiu para si mesmo, não é? Mas sabe a resposta. E isso o assusta. Mas não a deixe ir sem saber. Sugiro que a amarre para que ela ouça tudo. Se não ela vai fugir novamente. – ele olhou no relógio – Vamos salvá-la.

Sasuke concordou, e naquele momento, não odiava Sasori. Não gostava dele, mas o respeitava. Talvez por que ambos estivessem correndo contra o tempo com um único propósito: salvar Sakura.

* * *

- É por isso que ele quer me matar? – Sakura perguntou, quase sem acreditar – foi por isso que meus pais morreram? A vida deles valia tão pouco assim?

- Eles não morreram por causa do dinheiro. Morreram porque sabiam que você gostava de Sasuke. E Itachi já havia ameaçado causar problemas a você por isso. Eles tentaram fazer com que você fosse feliz. Eles realmente amaram você... – Ino olhou para ela, só para notar as lágrimas brilhar em seus olhos – você merece saber disso... Caso eles não... – pigarreou – venham.

- Que linda essa cena. Uma traidora – Karin apareceu de repente – eu deveria dizer a Itachi que você sabe de tudo? Ou deveria matá-la aqui mesmo?

- Karin... – gotículas de suor surgiram na testa da loira – não é isso...

- A Sakura é muito burra por perdoar você.

- Eu não estou perdoando. Não vou perdoar. Nenhum de vocês.

- Você deveria ser mais grata por não termos te machucado mais. – Karin comentou – poderíamos machucá-la muito mais... Acabar com essa sua vidinha desprezível e descartável.

- E você, Karin? – Sakura foi rude – acha que sua vida vale mais do que a minha? Abre as pernas para meio mundo e quer o Sasuke só para você – pausou – mas quer saber? Ele não está nem aí para você. Tanto faz se você abriu as pernas ou não.

- Sakura... – Ino tentou apartar a briga – é melhor parar...

- CALA ESSA BOCA PORRA – gritou – PARA DE AGIR COMO SE VOCÊ AINDA FOSSE MINHA AMIGA. VOCÊ SE JUNTOU AO CRETINO DO ITACHI PARA DESTRUIR A MINHA VIDA POR ALGUNS TRILHÕES DE DÓLARES E...

Sakura perdeu o ar por um momento. Um soco fora desferido em seu estômago. Tentava se dobrar para aliviar a dor, mas as cordas a prendiam.

- Você deveria calar a sua boca – Itachi disse – para quem está em desvantagem, você fala demais.

- Você – conseguiu dizer em um fio de voz – seu assassino filho da puta... Eu vou matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. – ameaçou-o.

- Quero só saber como, Sakurinha – riu da pobre garota – seria mais fácil eu estourar seus miolos, não? – fez o gesto, como se estivesse com uma arma nas mãos. – seus pais devem estar adorando a estadia no inferno, não?

- Você é quem vai para o inferno.

- Mas você vai antes de mim – desferiu outro soco – dói, não é? – usou uma voz ironicamente meiga – ser usada, ser fraca...

Um barulho na porta fez com que todos se virassem na direção da mesma. O ruivo que passava pela mesma, fixou o olhar em Sakura.

- Ora, ora, ora... Vejam só quem está aqui – Nagato juntou as mãos – se não é o nosso querido cúmplice. – todos olharam para a porta.

Sasori desviou o olhar de Sakura. Ele não agüentava olhar para o que fizeram com ela. Os fios róseos estavam espalhados pelo chão, o rosto estava marcado, sangue seco estava sujando seu pescoço, e estava pálida, como se já estivesse sem vida.

- Olá. Parece que Sakura está sendo muito bem tratada, não? – olhou para todos os presentes, exceto para ela – Ino, Karin, Nagato... Itachi – esse último nome saiu com uma entonação – quanto tempo não nos vemos, não é mesmo?

- Muito tempo – sorriu irônico – ainda continua brincando de bonecas, meu caro?

- Acho que não consigo deixar esse vício. – sorriu de volta – continua brincando com as pessoas? Ou melhor, seus peões?

- Claro. Como pode ver, consegui chegar à rainha... Assim, o rei poderá ser poupado – os olhos brilharam.

- Entendo – Sasori tirou uma arma da cintura.

- Sabe, Sasori, nós também temos nossos brinquedinhos – Nagato mostrou uma arma – então, sugiro que abaixe a sua arma.

- Isso? – avaliou a peça em sua mão – acho que não será necessário. Eu quero dar o golpe final.

- Mas eu queria...

- Nagato – Itachi o repreendeu – por que não? – olhou para os lados – acho que você tem que comemorar pelo prêmio. Atire nela. Faça como quiser. Essa vadiazinha não vai morrer pelas minhas mãos. Já matei os papais dela... Mas eu adoraria conversar com ela... Saber se meu irmão é tão bom de cama como dizem.

- VAI SE FUDER SEU VIADINHO DE MERDA!

Sasori fixou o olhar em Sakura. Os olhos verdes estavam apagados e marejados. Os olhos sorridentes dela o levariam diretamente para o paraíso, mas se conseguissem salvá-la, suportaria o que o inferno lhe reservava. Apontou o revolver para a cabeça de Sakura, e olhou para os telespectadores daquele show assassino.

- Afastem-se – falou com todos – e você, Sakura, abra os olhos.

A jovem obedeceu lentamente, abrindo cada olho como se cada pálpebra pesasse quilos. Quando os seus olhos fixaram-se nos dele, ele sorriu para ela. Mas não era o sorriso que estava acostumada a ver naqueles que a torturavam, viu ali, o sorriso de um amigo, do SEU amigo. Ela pôde ler os lábios dele, que se moviam para pronunciar um 'eu te amo'.

- Isso é o seu destino, Sakura Haruno.

Foi em uma fração de segundos, e se Sakura tivesse piscado, teria perdido tudo. Sasori disparou um tiro preciso na mão de Nagato, que soltou a arma rapidamente. Sai e uma figura loira adentraram o local, ambos armados, mas seus olhos só puderam ver Sasuke, correndo em sua direção.

Vários disparos eram ouvidos, e gritos de dor. Antes de sair do local, pôde ver Sai lutando contra Itachi, que estava em vantagem. Sasuke aproximou-se dela e rapidamente tirou as cordas que a mantinha presa ali. Quando estava prestes a se levantar, Sasori a empurra para o chão, e ela cai com um baque. Aquilo não doeu. O que doeu foi quando o corpo de Sasori caiu ao seu lado, quase sem vida. Um filete de sangue escapava dos lábios de Sasori, que tentou a todo custo sorrir.

- Sakura, corre! – Sasuke gritou, disparando várias vezes para acertar Nagato, o autor do tiro que matara Sasori. – Agora! Você tem que ir.

- Mas... Não... – as palavras saíam desconexas, porque ainda não estava conseguindo entender o que acontecia.

- Sakura – a voz fraca de Sasori a chamou – vá. Não me deixe perder a minha vida em vão. Vá – tentou empurrá-la, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, as forças esvaíram-se de seu corpo, e a mão caiu inerte no chão. Os olhos abertos já não refletiam mais vida, e Sakura com as mãos trêmulas, fechou os olhos dele. As lágrimas que margeavam seus olhos, já molhavam seu rosto.

- Vamos – Sasuke puxou seu corpo – temos que ir antes que te vejam.

- SAKURA – Nagato gritou – é o fim da linha pra você – sorriu ao disparar.

Mas de alguma forma, mãos femininas o empurraram, e o tiro que era para acertar Sakura, acertou Karin, que estava prestes a pegá-la de surpresa. O corpo da ruiva cai no chão. Sasuke dispara um tiro em Nagato, dessa vez, na outra mão, deixando-o incapacitado de empunhar uma arma.

Sai estava sangrando, e totalmente em desvantagem. Por isso Ino a ajudara. Por Sai, que estava dando a sua vida para salvá-la. Sentia-se uma inútil novamente. Todos a machucaram, mas não queria que eles se machucassem.

Suigetsu, que ninguém vira entrar ali, abaixou-se próximo ao corpo de Karin. Uma onda de alívio tomou conta do seu corpo quando ouviu o coração dela e a respiração. Ela ainda estava viva. Poderia tê-la tirado dali antes que a pegassem, mas logo quando passou os braços por baixo das costas da ruiva, vários policiais adentraram o local.

No meio de tantos homens fardados, Sakura olhou na direção de Itachi, que naquele momento estava encurralado. A visão daquele homem indefeso fez com que uma quantidade considerável de adrenalina fosse liberada em seu corpo. O reflexo de Sasuke não fora tão rápido quando a arma fora roubada de sua mão. Só fora capaz de ver o vulto do róseo correndo na direção de Itachi.

_Ela ia matá-lo. Droga. Ela vai matá-lo._

Com Itachi na mira, Sakura pressionou o gatilho. Errara. Acertara a parede, mas por pouco não o acertou. O disparo chamou a atenção dele para ela, e sentiu-se satisfeita pelo o que viu. Eram os mesmos olhos assassinos de seu sonho, porém, não eram na cor escarlate que a deixava intrigada. Eram escuros e frios. Profundos demais, mas até onde Sakura conseguia chegar, via o medo. Ele estava com medo. Tudo aquilo que ela suportara por anos estava bem a sua frente. Mirou bem no espaço entre os olhos.

Preparando-se para o próximo disparo, algo acertou sua nuca com força, fazendo-a deixar a arma cair. _Escuridão, mais uma vez preenchendo tudo o que conseguia enxergar._

_

* * *

_

**Hey, minna :D**

Eu nem ia postar hoje, mas acho que é a única coisa que me faria sentir melhor.  
Eu estou pessimamente péssima, pke estava com o ingresso do show do guns em mãos, e depois de tudo, meus pais non deixaram eu ir --'  
Enfim, vou parar de me lamuriar aqui --' Mas estou em péssimo estado, e acho que quando estou com raiva, não respondo por minhas ações... E por esse motivo, talvez eu pegue um tempo de castigo --' Aham, fiz mais dois furos na orelha sem autorização dos meus pais u.u A única coisa boa que saiu disso é que finalmente consegui começar um fanfiction original :D Mas talvez eu acabe adaptando para uma U.A. de Naruto *-*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' e o que dizer desse capítulo?  
Quando eu o escrevi, eu non tinha muita noção de como descrever ação e talz, mas para a primeira vez, até que non ficou tão ruim. Detestei ter matado o Sasori. Detestei mesmo. Até pke eu o amo (L) Mas foi necessário u.u  
E esse foi um dos capítulos que mais amei escrever, pela quantidade de ação e adrenalina *-*  
E parabéns as meninas que acertaram sobre a vaca duas caras ser a Ino :D

E leitoras, muito obrigada por terem lido, e deixarem reviews tão lindas *-* amei mesmo (L'

**Dayane Manfrere**

**Mary Hinatinha**

**Aninha3**

**haruno R: **ahuauhahuahuahuahuahu' que bom que os capítulos estão bons (na sua opinião). Isso me deixa muito contente *-* (mesmo no meio da minha depressão \o) Espero que esse capítulo tenha revelado um pouco mais, apesar que eu non soube desenvolver muito bem essa parte, eu espero que eu consiga deixar tudo claro (: Quanto ao final feliz da Sakura, espero não decepcionar ninguém :D E muito obrigada por deixar uma review em todos os capítulos *O* fico feliz, muito feliz mesmo (:  
:**

**Thais14**

**Lizinha-chan**

Gente, me perdoem se eu non respondi reviews \z  
Semana de provas é complicado ficar entrando na net, o que me faz lembrar que eu deveria estar estudando para história --'

Enfim, muito obrigada (: e se quiserem parar de ler por aqui, podem parar (eu quero dizer as notas finais, non a fic, pelo amor de Kami-sam n.n') Abaixo terá apenas um trecho de Don't cry (sim, estou deprimida, e nada melhor do que o Axl cantando para que eu non chore T.T)

:**

* * *

_You gotta make it your own way  
But you'll be alright now, sugar  
You feel better tomorrow  
Come the morning light now, baby _

_[...]_

_Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby *-*  
- _Don't cry (L)


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

"_O coração de alguém está se partindo; eu não acho engraçado [...] Essa luta nunca vai acabar? Distorcendo partes do passado, passando adiante dos pais para os jovens. Quando que isso vai acabar?_" – (Who's Gonna Stop It – Olivia Lufkin)

.

.

.

* * *

Abriu os olhos. Só conseguia enxergar branco. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente. Era mesmo branco. Tentou levantar a cabeça, mas uma dor latente fez com que caísse no travesseiro de novo.

- Sakura – mãos quentes envolveram as suas – você acordou?

Sakura piscou novamente, e a loira entrou em seu campo de visão. Tsunade apertou um botão para chamar a enfermeira, e logo em seguida, uma mulher de meia idade adentrou o quarto.

- Vou chamar o doutor, enquanto isso, é melhor você se retirar.

- Tudo bem – e quando a enfermeira saiu, olhou para Sakura – você me deu um baita susto – apertou as mãos de Sakura e saiu do quarto.

Sasuke e Jiraya estavam na sala de espera quando a loira apareceu. Levantaram-se abruptamente, mas Tsunade fez um gesto com as mãos pedindo calma.

- Ela acordou – respondeu antes que a pergunta viesse – pediram para que eu me retirasse, mas provavelmente logo vão nos avisar sobre o estado dela. – sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. – a vida dela vai se tornar uma bagunça daqui para frente.

- Não acho – Jiraya respondeu prontamente – só vão pegar o depoimento de todos envolvidos, e depois é só marcar o julgamento.

- Espero que seja assim – suspirou – Sasuke cuidará de Sakura enquanto formos para Nova York. Precisamos contatar algum advogado bom para Sakura. Aqueles infelizes vão pagar. E muito caro.

Um médico entrou na sala de espera, e Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha para o homem a sua frente. Era jovem e bonito, e Sasuke não gostara daquilo. Nenhum pouco.

- Sakura Haruno – leu o nome olhando em sua prancheta – ela não corre perigo. Sentirá algumas dores de cabeça, mas logo irão passar. – um olhar mais amigável substituiu a profissionalismo – ela teve muita sorte. As costas dela estão um pouco arranhadas e em seu abdome estava marcado. Provavelmente ela levou um soco bem forte naquela região. Desacordá-la não era algo que eu recomendaria, mas ela está bem. – tranqüilizou-os – podem ir vê-la. Mas apenas dois podem entrar no quarto. Vou indo, pois tenho uma cirurgia para fazer. – sorriu.

- Sasuke, você pode ir depois? Eu e Jiraya temos que voltar ainda hoje para Nova York. Vamos apenas vê-la e depois vamos voltar. Espero que possamos deixá-la em suas mãos.

- Ah. Claro – mordeu os lábios. A verdade era que estava ansioso para ver Sakura. Ansioso demais. Mas teria que aceitar. Eles iriam voltar quando fosse a inauguração do hotel, que fora adiada por conta dos acontecimentos daquela semana.

* * *

Jiraya e Tsunade entraram no quarto, e Sakura estava sentada, olhando tudo ao redor. Os olhos fixaram-se neles, e ela quis abaixar a cabeça.

- Você sempre agindo como uma criança desobediente, não Sakura? – Jiraya usou o tom brincalhão de autoridade – você merece ficar de castigo.

- Seu velhote cretino... – murmurou, encarando-o – para de me chamar de criança – uma veia saltou em sua testa.

- Acho que eles têm bastante calmantes e sedativos... Só assim para lidar com você – riu. – Não faça isso novamente, Sakura – Jiraya ficou sério – você preocupou todo mundo.

- Até você? – manteve a pergunta no tom brincalhão – acho que nunca mais quero passar por uma experiência dessas – passou as mãos pelos cabelos – em pensar que eu gastei tanto para eles ficarem como estavam – olhou as pontas desiguais de seu cabelo.

Um abraço a envolveu. Era Tsunade. Era tão caloroso, tão... Mãe. Embora estivesse brincando com Jiraya, tinha vontade de chorar e abraçar a ambos. Sempre tão bons com ela, e agora, quando realmente precisava, estava ali ao lado dela.

- Obrigada – sussurrou em um tom baixo, mas para que ambos ouvissem – eu não mereço vocês – lágrimas começaram a rolar – Não acredito que vieram aqui só para me ajudar.

Olharam para ela. Tão frágil e fácil de lidar, que nem parecia a Sakura teimosa e desbocada de sempre. O olhar estava receoso, como se entregar aqueles sentimentos fosse errado, mas não poderia evitar. Depois de tanto tempo e tantas lágrimas, eles mereciam um pouco de gratidão.

- Querida, temos que ir agora. Vamos voltar para Nova York ainda hoje, mas voltaremos na inauguração do hotel. – abraçou-a mais forte, para depois soltá-la.

- Estamos indo, pirralha. Espero que faça um bom trabalho para escapar do castigo, entendeu? – aproximou-se dela e a abraçou – espero não ter mais sustos como esse durante um bom tempo, será que você consegue se manter longe de problemas até a inauguração?

- Acho que sim. – sorriu. – Mas eu quero saber de algumas coisas... Não me lembro muito bem.

- Acho que outra pessoa pode te contar. Tenho que ir. Até logo – despediu-se e saiu do quarto.

"_Outra... Pessoa?"_

Estava com medo. Não queria que mais ninguém entrasse em sua vida e brincasse com ela novamente. Já fora usada o suficiente. Encostou-se na cama, e as costas arderam. Talvez cada pedaço do seu corpo fosse doer durante um bom tempo, mas o pedaço que protegera mais do que tudo estava totalmente perdido. Cada pessoa que entrou em sua vida tivera um pedaço dele, e sem nem pensar, Sakura deixou com eles. Naquele momento parecia que todos a traíra ou a deixara e esqueceram de devolver. Mesmo com todo seu corpo ali, estava sentindo-se incompleta, como se nunca tivesse sido inteira.

Alguém pigarreou na porta, e quando olha naquela direção, avista quem está com o maior pedaço do seu coração. Era a ele que a mantinha inteira agora, mas porque queria se desmanchar em lágrimas?

Sasuke hesitava na porta. Por que sentia que qualquer vibração no ar poderia quebrá-la?

Ela estava tão pálida, tão pálida, que se misturava ao branco da parede, ficando quase invisível. A única coisa que marcava sua presença era os cabelos róseos. Sentia-se culpado por não tê-la segurado, por não ter exigido saber de tudo antes.

- Sasuke... – a voz fraca sussurrou – desculpe. – manteve o olhar firme, embora quisesse desviar.

- Desculpas? – aproximou-se em passos lentos – você faz idéia do que está falando? – perguntou – você é seqüestrada e espancada e ainda pede desculpas a mim?

- Eu não deveria ter saído aquela noite... – reprimiu a si mesma diante dele – eu acho que fui idiota e imprudente, querendo apenas provocá-lo... – mordeu os lábios – acho que essa é a segunda vez que lhe causo problemas e você vai me salvar.

- Você me pedindo desculpas por uma imprudência infantil? – indagou – acho que bati muito forte em você.

- Eu nunca faria isso... Mas dessa vez é diferente – o olhar estava intenso – você colocou a sua vida em risco. E eu não merecia. Se tivesse acontecido algo com você... – parou no meio da frase – espera um pouco. Você me bateu? – perguntou confusa.

- E bem forte... – continuou, com um meio sorriso surgindo na face – você ficou desacordada por dois dias.

- Então não preciso pedir desculpas. Parece que você já descontou – sorriu novamente.

Era incrível como ela ainda tinha forças para brincar ou para sorrir. Mas foi por alguns segundos, já que logo depois uma expressão infeliz ofuscou a de minutos atrás.

- Devo ter feito algo muito ruim para você me bater, não? – perguntou – Desculpe.

- Você está pedindo muitas desculpas – sentou-se na borda da cama – eu não teria batido em você se não fosse necessário... Eu não queria que você se tornasse... uma assassina.

Sakura ficou surpresa. Era mais do que poderia esperar. Aquela resposta era diferente da que seu subconsciente havia preparado. Esperava que Sasuke quisesse defender seu irmão.

- Eu não sei, mas naquela hora... Eu quis me vingar... Engraçado, não? - riu amargamente – todos colocando-se na frente de assassinos para me salvar, e eu mesma me torno uma assassina... Eu deveria me envergonhar.

- Você não se tornou uma assassina. Quase, mas não se tornou – comentou.

- E daí, eu tinha a intenção de matar, não tinha? – perguntou, irritada por Sasuke tentar amenizar a sua culpa – pessoas morreram lá dentro. E eu não me importei. Eu queria matar Itachi... Quantas pessoas perderam suas vidas lá dentro? – sussurrou.

- Apenas Sasori – respondeu cautelosamente – ele gostava de você. Deu a vida para salvá-la. – lembrou-se do pedido que ele fizera – ele não queria machucar você. Ele queria proteger você... Se você continuasse comigo, você não teria a menor chance de viver... Mas com o seqüestro, ele poderia dar um jeito de tirar você de lá.

- Eu sei... – sorriu, com lágrimas escorrendo pela face – ele disse que me amava antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. E o que eu estava fazendo quando estava sendo agredida? – perguntou para si mesma – odiando-o com todas as minhas forças por ter traído a minha confiança. E ele traiu a todos para recompensar o que havia feito.

- Ele não estava recompensando nada... Ele me disse que não sobreviveria. E me disse que valia a pena perder a vida para salvar a sua.

- Ele não me conhecia tão bem para dizer isso, não?

- Seria isso autopunição? – perguntou – por que está fazendo isso consigo mesma? Acha que não passou por dor suficiente?

- Dor... – lembrou-se de Nagato cortando o seu cabelo – talvez eu precisasse de mais do que dor por ter sido tão burra.

- Não é sua culpa se todos te traíram.

- A culpa é TODA minha. A verdade dançava na frente dos meus olhos, mas eu me recusava a enxergá-la. Todos me traíram ou me deixaram... E eu nem sabia o motivo. O dinheiro pode comprar a vida das pessoas, Sasuke? – perguntou – Quanto custa uma alma? Alguns milhões? Quanto custa uma vida inteira destruída? Uma sociedade desfeita há muito tempo atrás? – pensou – não consigo entender como puderam fazer isso comigo. Eu não preciso desse dinheiro. Tenho o suficiente, e trabalho para conseguir comprar o que eu quero. Nunca me faltou nada.

- Ah. Faltou muito. E você já deveria saber disso – tocou a mão dela – faltou felicidade. Você não estava infeliz, mas se conformava com o mínimo.

- Você parece entender tudo, Sasuke, mas não entende. Olha como estou. Em um quarto de hospital, com dor de cabeça, e céus, você está tentando me ajudar. Mas não quero isso. Não quando você faz isso por sentir pena de mim.

- Não faço isso por pena, faço isso porque eu...

- Não sei se você sabe... Mas foi Itachi que matou meus pais – interrompeu-o.

- Eu sei. Ele matou os meus pais também. Eu só queria saber o motivo...

- Há muito tempo atrás, nós éramos uma única família. Pelo menos, nos tornamos. A família Haruno e a família Uchiha eram um pólo industrial muito forte. Não sei quando foi isso, mas já faz bastante tempo. Antes mesmo da primeira guerra mundial – olhou para Sasuke, para ver se ele estava prestando atenção – éramos concorrentes. Mas um Uchiha pediu uma Haruno em casamento. As famílias se uniram.

- Legal... – pareceu desinteressado – e por que seqüestraram você?

- Uma briga fez com que as famílias se separassem. E os Uchiha ganharam tudo o que pertencia a minha família. TUDO.

- Ainda não consigo entender.

- Sasuke, desde o início, todos sabiam sobre nós. E só queriam nos distanciar. Porque se algum dia nós nos casássemos, todo o patrimônio Uchiha voltaria para os Haruno. Eu poderia fazer isso com você... Tirar tudo de você e depois deixá-lo na sarjeta. E tirar todos os benefícios que seu irmão teve durante os anos em que não houve eu e nem você para administrar tudo.

- Você não faria isso. Conheço você.

- Eu não faria. Mas você não me conhece.

- Como assim eu não te conheço... Eu estou...

- Sr. Uchiha. O horário de visitas acabou. Poderá voltar amanhã. O Doutor vai examiná-la e ver quando ela poderá ter alta.

-... Deixa pra lá, Sakura. Até logo. Amanhã eu venho pela manhã.

- T-tudo bem – forçou um sorriso.

Quando Sasuke saiu do seu lado, era como se um pedaço de si estivesse indo junto. Mas pelo menos ele dissera que ia voltar... Será que poderia confiar nele? Ou será que ele roubaria mais um pedaço dela como todos os outros fizeram?

* * *

Não havia mais a presença dela na casa. Era como se nunca houvesse alguém para morar naquele lugar, mesmo que tudo tenha começado há uma semana. Foram duas noites sem dormir e as outras mal dormidas, mas mesmo acordado, sentira-se preso em um pesadelo.

Mas agora estava preso em outro pesadelo, encurralado pela indecisão. Não sabia quando, nem como, nem o porquê, mas começara a querer Sakura ao seu lado. Era uma necessidade que nunca sentira antes. Não podia negar que ela era forte por ter suportado tudo, mas queria estar ao lado dela para que ela pudesse dividir a sua dor.

Sakura não aceitaria a proteção de Sasuke. Não o aceitaria se seus motivos fossem um mero senso de justiça e piedade. Mas e se com o tempo, ele pudesse amadurecer o suficiente para admitir o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual queria que ela ficasse? Ou talvez o fizesse compreender que era só outra mulher entre tantas outras, mas que fora capaz de marcá-lo. Mulheres são marcantes. Não é preciso amá-las para que deixem uma marca em sua vida.

Subiu as escadas e foi para o próprio quarto tomar um banho. Poderia lavar o seu corpo, mas os momentos com Sakura não iriam juntamente com a sujeira. E como queria acreditar que os dias com ela foram apenas mais um erro.

* * *

- Suigetsu... O que faz aqui? – a voz de Karin o despertou.

- Karin... – disse o nome dela em um sussurro. Um nome tão pequeno, uma pronuncia tão breve, e tanto significado.

- O que aconteceu comi... Ai – resmungou quando tentou se levantar.

- Nagato acertou um tiro em você...

- Ah – suspirou indiferente – poderia ter me matado. Vou passar o resto da minha vida em uma cela, que diferença vai fazer?

- Não faz diferença? – perguntou desnorteado – como assim não faz diferença?

- Eu perdi o meu direito de viver... Que diferença faz apenas existir?

- O que faz você pensar que não poderia viver? – inquiriu – o advogado falou que você pegaria no máximo três anos. Você não estava envolvida diretamente com o seqüestro, não tinha uma arma, e não há provas de que fez mal a Sakura. Só se sabe que você estava do lado de Itachi. Talvez você apenas pague com serviços comunitários. – comentou, tentando persuadi-la da idéia idiota – você tem chance de recomeçar do zero. Não pode apagar os erros, mas pode começar aprendendo com eles. Então, não me diga que você não quer viver.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – indagou surpresa com as palavras de Suigetsu.

- Porque, se você não pode viver por você, viva por mim. – pediu.

- Suigetsu... – não sabia as palavras a dizer, mesmo com o vasto vocabulário que tinha a sua disposição.

- Não preciso que me diga nada – leu os pensamentos dela – só preciso que viva... Mantenha acesa a chama que me consome... Não me importo se continuar ardendo... Desde que continue acesa e eu possa continuar ligado a você.

A voz dele soava tão suave e tão sincera, que Karin acreditou. Não conseguiu conter as batidas do coração que sempre parecera ser inexistente. Há quanto tempo ele estava ao seu lado, e só agora conseguira enxergá-lo?

Ela sentou-se na cama com esforço, sendo amparada pelos braços fortes de Suigetsu. Porque não notara aquela força e aquele calor antes?

As faces tão próximas e os corações tão agitados. Diferente de todas as outras vezes, havia algo que os conectava além de seus corpos. Talvez fosse aquele sentimento que todos fugimos, mas temos que encará-lo um dia. Aquele sentimento capaz de consertar um coração, ou destruí-lo completamente. Felizmente naquele caso parecia estar apenas para consertar e recomeçar.

- Eu amo você – a ruiva pronunciou – desculpa não ter dito antes. Mas eu não sabia. Não com a certeza que está se apoderando de mim agora. – e selou os lábios ternamente com Suigetsu.

Duas pessoas corrompidas poderiam se completar. Era um pequeno pedaço que superara toda a fragmentação ao redor.

* * *

**Yo minna n.n'**

Não resisti em deixar a Karin com um final feliz n.n'  
Sei que muitas pessoas a detestam fervorosamente, mas desde o início eu sempre gostei dela *-* (inclusive, na minha próxima fic, ela será a melhor amiga da Sakura *-*)  
Então, fiquei com pena de dar um final trágico para ela *-* E eu tbm amo o Sui (aquele dentinho dele, ai, ai, ai... Ainda me mata *baba*) então, achei justo deixar os dois juntos no final *-*  
Acho que esclareci o porquê da perseguição que a Sakura sofria. E agora, é só esperar para ver o que dá, né?  
Mas uma coisa foi boa: ela non irá passar por agressões físicas!  
Não tenho muito o que comentar desse capítulo, já que non me agradou muito u.u' Mas espero que tenham gostado.

Estou BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM melhor *-* acho que non vou mais ficar rebelde, afinal, isso non vai trazer o Axl para o Brasil de novo (não para SP --')  
E estou sem tempo, com trabalho de história, geografia, biologia \z estou exausta --'  
Mas estou tirando um tempinho para escrever a minha fic, e já estou reformando o segundo capítulo *-*  
Assim que betarem a minha fic (caso non saibam, essa fic non foi betada --' por isso tantos erros --') irei postá-la... Não com a frequência que posto essa, pke ela estará em andamento, ao passo que essa já está inteira no pc, mas farei o possível para correr, e pegarei no pé da minha beta u.u E isso quer dizer, que vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo u.u

E gente, muito obrigada por terem lido o capítulo anterior, e aqui está um novo capíulo, tranquilo e parado, para quebrar toda a adrenalina liberada no anterior n.n

**Aninha3**

**Lizinha-chan**

**Dayane Manfrere**

**haruno R: **Aí está, um capítulo, que provavelmente, irá sanar as suas dúvidas n.n' auhauhahuahuahuahuahuahuahu' e eu adoro aguçar a ansiedade das pessoas g.g mas nesse, nem ficou tanto suspense assim... Talvez nos próximos :P Mas resolvi deixar esse capítulo bem light :D  
ahuauhauhauhahuahuauhuhauha' que isso, flôr (: O que é a vida sem loucuras? g.g  
Obrigada por ler, e aqui está mais um capítulo (:

Até o próximo, minna-san \o

PS:. Contagem regressiva para a fic: restam cinco postagens \o


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

"_Sabe quando você era uma garotinha e acreditava em contos de fadas? Aquela fantasia de como sua vida seria - o vestidinho branco, o Príncipe Encantado que iria te carregar até o castelo. Você se deitava na cama à noite, fechava os olhos e acreditava piamente em tudo. No Papai Noel, na Fada dos Dentes, no Príncipe Encantado - eles tavam tão perto de você que dava para sentir o gostinho deles. Mas aí você cresce e um dia você abre os olhos e o conto de fadas desaparece. A maioria das pessoas acabam então se dedicando às coisas e às pessoas em que confiam. Mas o lance é que é difícil se desprender totalmente de um conto de fadas porque quase todo mundo tem um tiquinho de fé e esperança que uma dia eles vão abrir os olhos e tudo aquilo vai se tornar realidade_." – (Grey's Anatomy)

.

.

.

* * *

O céu nunca pareceu tão claro como naquela manhã. Talvez, o tempo que fora privada dele tivesse algo a ver com isso. Ou talvez não. Era um nascer do sol comum, mas havia algo, dentro dela que fazia parecer mais claro. Talvez aquela coisa que desde ontem aquecera seu coração. Eram apenas seis horas da manhã, e já estava ansiosa para ver Sasuke. Tinham muito a conversar. Ela não queria perder nenhum detalhe do que acontecera. Mas sentia que não era só aquilo. Talvez, aceitar que ama alguém é mais complicado do que se pode imaginar.

A dor de cabeça ia e voltava, e depois de tanto apertar o botão, a enfermeira disse que Sakura não poderia mais tomar medicação, pois já estava com uma taxa alta de analgésicos no sangue. Se a taxa era alta, por que não estava dopada o suficiente para parar de pensar em Sasuke?

Tá certo. Ela aceitara que amara ele, mas foi porque achava que estava prestes a morrer. Foi uma confissão antes da morte. Mas agora que estava viva, era só ignorar, não?

Fora movida pelo desespero do momento, e só achava que o amava porque os últimos momentos da sua vida que mereciam ser lembrados fora os que passara com Sasuke. Agora estava viva e podia pensar com clareza. Não havia amor, de fato. Era um desespero, uma carência. Qualquer coisa, exceto amor.

Foi tanto tempo refletindo, que só parou de devanear quando alguém entrou no seu quarto. E infelizmente, era a pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos até segundos atrás.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou serenamente, olhando para o relógio – ainda não é o horário de visitas. – observou.

- Não vim para visitar. Vim para te buscar. – avisou – deram alta hoje. Disseram-me para vir mais tarde. Mas acho que você não quer ficar mais nem um minuto aqui.

- Não mesmo. – sorriu, levantando-se da cama desconfortável.

* * *

- Essa semana durou uma eternidade – Sasuke comentou, para quebrar o silêncio que pairava no carro.

- Foi menos de uma semana – Sakura o corrigiu – que valeu por uma vida inteira.

Ele entendia perfeitamente. Fora demais aquela semana. Desentendimento, seqüestro, resgate... Fora ação para uma vida inteira, mas na de Sakura, aconteceu em uma única semana.

- Vou ter que correr com a decoração do hotel.

- Claro, você vai ter que fazer tudo, mas ele adiou a inauguração.

- Sério? – surpreendeu-se – para quando?

- Ele não sabe quando você vai terminar, mas ele quer fazer uma 'festa' de ano-novo. Pelo menos ele já quer fazer a propaganda do hotel para os empresários e todos os seus contatos que têm... Hn... Status, se é que me entende.

- Ano novo? – arqueou a sobrancelha – será que esses empresários não têm mais o que fazer não?

- Sakura, essa festa será um tipo de promoção para nós dois. – explicou – Jiraya vai divulgar o hotel e ao mesmo tempo nossos serviços.

- Ah. Legal – ironizou – eu não pretendo ser designer de nenhum outro lugar. Só fiz isso por ele, não pretendo trabalhar assim. Acho que só vou continuar esculpindo e enviando minhas peças para algumas galerias.

- Você gosta de trabalhar sozinha?

- Mas é claro. Acho que trabalho em equipe nunca dá certo. Um sempre vai trabalhar mais que o outro, reclamar mais que o outro... Trabalho em equipe deveria ser dividido igualmente, mas na verdade não é.

- É isso que você acha quando está trabalhando comigo? – perguntou divertido.

- Com você é diferente. Nenhum de nós opinamos no trabalho do outro. Mal nos vemos.

- Acho que alguns dias atrás nós trabalhamos juntos. – comentou Sasuke, sugestivamente.

- Nós trabalhamos juntos – _e dormimos juntos também_, repeliu o ímpeto de completar – porque você não tem mais nada para fazer. A maior parte do seu trabalho já está terminada. Então, você pode apenas opinar no meu trabalho, porque eu estou pedindo.

- E se eu dissesse não?

- Você não ousaria – brincou – se você fizesse isso, aquele hotel iria abaixo com a minha raiva. Pode ter certeza.

- Não duvido disso.

Foram apenas alguns minutos, mas foram tão descontraídos quanto qualquer outro momento que pudessem lembrar. Era apenas uma amizade. Nada do desejo, nada de discussões. Era apenas papo jogado fora.

Quando chegaram em casa, Sasuke ajudou Sakura chegar ao quarto. Deixou-a sozinha para que pudesse descansar. Ela estava precisando fechar os olhos em algum lugar tranqüilo, onde tivesse paz. E que lugar seria melhor do que a casa que dividiram durante aqueles últimos seis meses?

* * *

Após acordar naquele dia, algo pareceu despertar dentro de Sakura. Estava cada vez mais dedicada ao trabalho. Como em um passe de mágica, cada andar foi decorado, ao passo que antes da festa do ano novo, o hotel já estava pronto.

Ainda era Natal, mas estava ansiosa para o ano novo, já que poderia ver Tsunade e Jiraya mais uma vez. Eles poderiam não notar, mas até mesmo ela notara que algo mudara em seu íntimo. De alguma forma, todas as indecisões que tinha dentro de si, começaram a fazer sentido.

Dedicara-se ao trabalho como nunca havia feito antes, e como havia terminado as peças do hotel, agora enviava todas à sua galeria preferida. Sabia o nome da proprietária, Hinata, mas nunca a havia visto pessoalmente. Ino que tivera a idéia de enviar suas esculturas para galerias, já que havia muitas em sua casa. Mandou para cinco galerias, e a única que parecia valorizar seu trabalho era a de Hinata. Talvez naqueles últimos dias, tivesse enviado umas cinco para ela, o que era raro, já que mandava uma em cada mês.

- Sakura... – hesitou ao chamá-la – você vai para algum lugar hoje?

- Não, por quê? – perguntou, mas desinteressada.

- Hoje é véspera de Natal... Talvez você queira fazer algo – sugeriu.

- Não sei. Estou inspirada ultimamente.

- Depois que você foi depor na polícia, você parece... Diferente.

- Estou normal.

- Não, não está, e não quero ter essa discussão inútil com você.

- Na verdade, estou bem ansiosa. Daqui a dois meses será o julgamento de todos os envolvidos. Ele e Nagato serão os mais prejudicados. A Ino e a Karin provavelmente pegarão apenas um ano e três de regime aberto. Meu advogado está cuidando de tudo.

- Ele matou seus pais... Na sua frente? – engoliu seco, já sabendo da resposta.

- Sim – respondeu, alterando um pouco o tom de voz – foi logo depois que saí da Califórnia. No segundo mês em Nova York, eu ouvi a agitação no meio da noite. Eu não deveria me importar, já que Nova York é insuportavelmente barulhenta, mas eu estava com um presságio ruim. – por incrível que pudesse parecer, falar sobre aquilo não doía mais – fui procurar meus pais, quando ouvi vozes. Fui ver quem estava em casa, e quando entrei no quarto dos meus pais... – hesitou – ele estava lá... com a arma apontada para eles. – finalizou a triste história cujo final Sasuke provavelmente já conhecia – ele queria me matar, mas meus pais intercederam por mim. Ele achou que não valia a pena me matar. Uma vida de culpa e sofrimento seria o suficiente para me manter longe de você. – lançou um olhar significativo para Sasuke.

- Ele matou meus pais antes. Colocou fogo na mansão Uchiha com os nossos pais lá dentro. – comentou – nós éramos os únicos Uchiha, e há pouco tempo atrás eu pensava ser o único. Logo depois do incêndio, ele veio para Nova York. – comentou – mas eu queria saber o porquê de matar até os meus pais. Nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso.

- Por isso não te falei sobre o pesadelo. Eu pensei que você iria me odiar por dizer algo do seu irmão. Vocês não se davam muito bem, mas eu tive medo. Muito medo que você odiasse a mim por estar mentindo.

- Eu não iria te odiar. Não iria acreditar em você, mas não iria te odiar. – comentou – mas você ainda não me respondeu. O que quer fazer neste natal?

- Ficar em casa, esculpindo. Nunca tive espírito natalino, então posso seguir o dia normalmente, não acha?

- Você é quem sabe. Não vou atrapalhar você mais.

- Ok. Obrigada – agradeceu.

Sasuke saiu do cômodo e deixou-a ali, satisfeita com o rumo que sua vida parecia estar tomando. Claro, não estava conversando com mais ninguém além de Sasuke, mas ele havia se tornado um amigo. Talvez fosse por pena, mas ele havia se tornado uma rocha na qual poderia se apoiar sempre que precisasse de algo sólido no meio de tantas oscilações de sentimentos.

Então ela realmente o amava. E era um amor do qual não poderia sentir medo. Sentia falta dos toques de Sasuke, mas era algo natural, não? Ela era humana afinal.

De alguma forma, a visita de Sasuke não lhe fez tão bem, então foi para o próprio quarto. É mais complicado ignorar o passado quando as dúvidas vivem atingindo-a em cheio. Não era a primeira vez que ele ocupava seu pensamento, e o motivo era o mesmo: amor ou amizade?

Chegando ao quarto, notou um embrulho sobre a cama. Era médio, e Sakura não fazia idéia do que poderia haver lá dentro. Aproximou-se da cama, e havia um cartão.

"_Sakura;_

_Não pude resistir, e acabei comprando. Eu não sabia em que ocasião o daria para você, mas parece que o seu vestido preto já não serve mais para usar no ano novo, não? E mesmo que pudesse, eu não consigo imaginar alguém entrando em um ano cheio de expectativas usando a cor preta. Espero que você não me mate depois de você falar para não comprar, mas como citei, foi irresistível a oportunidade de lhe dar algo que você goste. E não me diga que não gostou, porque você não conseguiu esconder isso. Feliz Natal._

_P.S:. Vermelha é sem dúvidas a sua cor._

_S.U."_

Sakura riu do cartão. Mas logo ficou séria, porque lembranças vieram à tona, e se fosse o que estava pensando, com toda certeza Sasuke não iria escapar de seu estresse.

Quando abriu o pacote, prendeu a respiração. Era mesmo o que estava pensando. O Valentino vermelho que experimentara.

- Parece que você gostou – a voz masculina penetrou seus ouvidos – ou essa expressão tem alguma conotação assassina?

- Os dois, seu cretino – fitou Sasuke – você é um infeliz. Você ao menos sabe quanto custou? Isso é mais do que eu gastaria em dois meses – tentou ser rígida, mas estava tão mole com o ato, que mal conseguiu forçar uma expressão de raiva – eu deveria te matar agora!

- Você usa essas expressões quando está feliz?

- Cretino, não me provoque – sussurrou – mas devo lhe dizer que você não ganhará nada nesse natal.

- Não gosto de surpresas mesmo – deu de ombros – sou eu quem embrulho o meu presente – e depois saiu do quarto. Quando Sakura compreendesse o que ele queria dizer, com certeza haveria um corpo mutilado dentro daquela residência.

* * *

**YO Minna n.n'**

Desculpem o atraso pelo capítulo, mas essa sexta foi feriado, e tive que trabalhar mais que o normal \z Estava esgotada até para sentar na frente do pc ^-^  
esse capítulo está um pouco pequeno, mas preparem-se para o próximo, pke ficou ENORME :D E não estou exagerando n.n

Desculpem eu non poder colocar algo útil aqui no final, mas estou esgotada física e mentalmente para comentar algo.

Enfim, obrigada leitoras, por continuarem me acompanhando, mas faltam apenas, mais 4 postagens *-*

**Mary Hinatinha**

**Aninha3**

**haruno R: **que bom que esclareci tudo *-* assim que vs falou que estava cokm um pouco de dúvida, fiquei com muito medo de ter esquecido de resolver a questão mais importante :O O final está próximo, e espero que possa bater com as expectativas que eu criei *-* Espero que goste desse capítulo tbm *-*  
;*

**Dayane Manfrere**

Gente, mil desculpas pelas respostas das reviews atrasadas e sem criatividade nenhuma --' Mas espero que vocês entendam que estou exausta --'

;*


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

"Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo  
Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos  
Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios;  
garotos nunca dizem não,  
garotos como eu sempre tão espertos,  
perto de uma mulher, são só garotos" - (_Garotos - Cazuza & Leoni_)**  
**

.

.

.

* * *

Uma volta. Extremamente diferente. Outra volta. Vulgar. Outra volta. Iria desistir de ir aquela festa.

Estava se sentindo tão estranha. O vestido era bonito, e céus, ela ficava linda dentro dele, mas não estava acostumada a usar algo assim. Era tão... Extravagante.

- Você está girando na frente desse espelho há exatas duas horas, então, acho melhor se apressar, se não aquela loira peituda vem me socar por não levar você – Sasuke anunciou na porta do quarto.

- Já estou indo, será que você pode ter paciência?

- Não. Já está esgotada. Você me disse a mesma coisa há duas horas. Nesse meio tempo a cada quinze minutos eu ouvi a mesma frase. Então, não me peça para ter paciência.

- Já estou indo. – revirou os olhos.

- Vou te esperar lá embaixo. – avisou – não demore, senão eu venho buscá-la. E se não está gostando da sua aparência agora, quem dirá depois de rolar escada abaixo.

A Haruno suspirou. Mas bem que poderia...

- SAKURA, NÃO ME FAÇA VOLTAR AÍ EM CIMA! – Sasuke gritou da sala.

Era melhor ir assim mesmo. Talvez não estivesse tão ruim, e se caso houvesse algum problema, era só se trancar em algum dos quartos e problema resolvido.

Quando chegou ao carro, Sasuke a olhava com uma expressão um tanto estranha.

- Podemos ir agora, Senhor Apressadinho.

* * *

Assim que chegaram ao hotel, foram recebidos por Tsunade e Jiraya, que os olhava com um ar malicioso. Sakura desviou o olhar para a decoração do salão principal. Estava maravilhoso. Havia feito um ótimo trabalho.

- Você está linda, Sakura – Jiraya disse, com um tom brincalhão – acho que passar alguns meses com Sasuke te fez um bem e tanto, hein?

- Obrigada – sorriu – mas acho que Sasuke não pensa o mesmo de mim, não é mesmo? – perguntou a Sasuke.

- Que você está linda ou que te fiz um bem e tanto? – perguntou cético, sabendo que a rosada ficaria sem-graça.

- Depois dessa festa eu te esgano, seu cretino – ameaçou-o – acho melhor eu beber alguma coisa ao invés de perder tempo com vocês. Você me acompanha, Tsunade?

- Claro, querida – a loira sorriu – depois eu volto, ok? – informou a Jiraya.

E deixaram os dois homens para trás.

- Quando que Jiraya vai inaugurar o hotel?

- Acho que no dia quinze, provavelmente – respondeu – você vai vir, não vai?

- Claro. Mas pretendo ir embora e depois voltar. Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

- Sakura... – a loira estendeu uma taça de champanhe – tem certeza disso? – indagou a loira – sabe... O Sasuke...

- O que você quer dizer? – Sakura perguntou.

- Ele se preocupou com você. Acho que há algo entre vocês que precisa ser esclarecido.

- Não há nada – respondeu convicta – nós apenas... Dormimos juntos – corou ao dizer isso – não vou dizer que não gostei, porque eu gostei. Mas foi só um momento de prazer compartilhado. Sem sentimentos nem nada do tipo para estragar tudo.

- Sakura... Você não dorme com uma pessoa sem que haja sentimento. – olhou nos olhos verdes para pontuar cada palavra do que dizia – Pode ser que se rendam a uma noite juntos, mas se não há sentimentos, não tem o porquê repetir a dose.

- Então quem Sasuke ama é a Karin. Ele passou mais tempo com ela.

- Por favor, Sakura. Eles não sentiam nada um pelo outro. Apenas se apegavam ao que era mais fácil de deixar quando fosse necessário. Ambos não estavam nem aí um para o outro.

- Você fala como se soubesse da relação deles – olhou para os lados.

- Eu não sei. Mas eu sei da relação de vocês – enfatizou – você não é uma mulher fácil, Sakura. Eu conheço você para saber que se fosse outro qualquer ali com você não haveria mais do que discussão. Sasuke não se importa com mulher alguma, apenas as usa e joga fora. Você abriu mão de sua vida de celibato e ele da vida mundana. Percebe o quanto mudaram?

- Era natural que isso acontecesse. Mas já podemos voltar para as nossas vidas normalmente, sem deixar nenhum arrependimento para trás. Eu tenho uma vida diferente me esperando em Nova York. Eu vou andar no ritmo daquele lugar que nunca para. Vou trabalhar ao máximo e vou aos julgamentos de todos esses desgraçados que estavam envolvidos com Itachi. Essa vida tranqüila e sem responsabilidades não me pertence.

- Então você quer voltar para Nova York? E deixar tudo o que passou com Sasuke para trás?

- Você não sabe o que se passou entre nós. Não vou dizer que foi um "nada". Mas também não foi tudo. Tenho uma vida diferente agora. Quero desfrutar todos os momentos perdidos em que me reprimi. Sasuke tem a vida dele, as mulheres dele. Será um alívio para nós dois quando tudo isso acabar. Não haverá arrependimento, mas será algo que vai virar passado e no futuro não iremos relembrar com tanta freqüência como se fosse algo importante.

- Você é teimosa, Sakura. Você acha que tem todas as respostas na ponta da língua. Mas não tente ser racional quanto aos seus sentimentos.

- Se não há sentimentos, não preciso me preocupar, não é mesmo? – o tom indicava que estava terminado aquele assunto incomodo.

- Você é quem sabe. Espero que você se conheça bem o suficiente para saber que não vai se arrepender de suas decisões depois.

- Não vou me arrepender. – bebericou o champanhe – então vocês voltam amanhã para Nova York?

- Não. Eu e Jiraya vamos ficar em um hotel aqui por perto.

- Por que não ficam aqui? – indagou – os quartos estão disponíveis, a fiação, a água... Já podem se hospedar aqui...

- Não, ainda não – soltou uma gargalhada discreta – eu adoraria poder ficar, mas um cliente solicitou um dos quartos.

- Vocês poderiam ficar em um andar diferente. – sugeriu.

- Nós não queremos incomodar. Eles solicitaram um dos quartos do último andar.

- Ah. – estava desinteressada – deve ser alguém importante, não?

- Um dos amigos de Jiraya. – respondeu secamente – vamos conhecer algumas pessoas, querida. – fugiu do assunto anterior.

* * *

- Sasuke Uchiha... – uma loira pareceu pensativa ao pronunciar o nome – acho que já ouvi falar de você em algum lugar.

- É claro que já, Jess – Jiraya interrompeu – ele que fez o projeto de alguns escritórios aqui da Califórnia. E tem uma carreira fora dos EUA. – a loira pareceu ignorá-lo, mas as informações eram valiosas. – Vou falar com alguns amigos. Vemos-nos depois.

- Sério? – passou a língua pelos lábios carmim – em quais países?

- França, Inglaterra e Austrália foram os primeiros – o moreno respondeu, incomodado com o oferecimento da loira – mas o Japão foi o último em que trabalhei, e o melhor país. Creio que fiquei por lá durante um ano.

- Adoro sushi – comentou, apenas para não perder o foco do assunto – você é descendente de japoneses? – perguntou interessada.

- Sim.

A loira fez um biquinho com a frieza que o moreno direcionava a ela. Os homens nunca a tratavam assim. Com certeza deveria haver alguma concorrente. Ela notou uma garota de cabelos róseos, que estava chamando toda a atenção com seu Valentino vermelho. O vestido era bonito, mas a garota era de certo modo... Exótica. Mas que beleza pode haver em algo diferente? Os homens gostam mesmo é de mulheres com seus corpos bem definidos, loiras de pele clara e olhos claros. Esse era o tipo de mulher californiana pra homens californianos.

O motivo de estar avaliando a garota? Pelo simples fato de seu acompanhante estar entediado em sua conversa, e sempre fugindo com o olhar. E por coincidência ou não eles vagavam para onde estava a garota.

- Você a conhece? – perguntou atrevida.

- O que disse? – perguntou atônito. Não notara que ela parara de falar. Nem notara que parara de responder. Eram perguntas tão óbvias que as respostas saíam automaticamente sem nem mesmo pensar.

- A garota de vestido vermelho. – passou a língua pelos lábios pela milésima vez naquela noite. Se aquilo era um convite para beijá-la, Sasuke dispensava.

- Ela foi quem decorou o hotel.

- Ah – não sabia mais o que dizer. A garota parecia tomar toda a atenção dele para ela, tinha que aceitar que perdera o jogo. Era uma pena que ele estivesse abrindo mão de uma noite maravilhosa com ela. – até logo, então.

- Até. – suspirou quando Jess o deixou em paz.

"Há mulheres que não resistem a uma boa dose de testosterona", pensou cético. Depois olhou para Sakura. "Há mulheres que passam o mais longe possível".

Mas não era o que parecia, pois quando olhou para Sakura, um ruivo começou a conversar com ela. Será que havia alguma regra de atração que dizia que os ruivos se atraiam por garotas de cabelos róseos?

E era extremamente irritante o modo como ela sorria para ele. E como seus olhos ameaçavam sair da órbita e pular entre os seios de Sakura.

* * *

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho. – um ruivo se aproximou dela – sou Gaara. – estendeu uma das mãos.

- Sakura – apertou a mão que a esperava no ar – obrigada – agradeceu.

- Nunca ouvi falar de uma designer com o seu nome. – disse pensativo.

- Não sou designer – deixou sua risada melodiosa se destacar nos ruídos de copos tilintando – sou só escultora. Aquele velho que resolveu se aproveitar da minha criatividade.

- Eu também me aproveitaria – Gaara riu discretamente – poucas mulheres tem o mesmo potencial que você.

Sakura sentiu-se desconfortável. Ele havia dito algo normal, mas o tom implicava a algo mais... Íntimo. Ele parecia ser um homem sério, mas sem escrúpulos quando se tratava de levar uma mulher para a cama.

Um rapaz moreno e magro, provavelmente um pré-adolescente, ofereceu-lhes uma taça com alguma bebida que Sakura desconhecia.

- Buck's Fizz – o garoto falou como se tivesse lido a sua mente – laranja e champanhe. Gelada – informou.

- Obrigada – sorriu para o garoto, que ficou momentaneamente sem-graça.

- Você não deveria fazer isso – havia se esquecido do ruivo a sua frente – o garoto pode perder o emprego por ficar desajeitado pelo resto da noite.

- Não deveria mesmo – uma voz conhecida intrometeu-se.

Gaara encarou o moreno intrometido, Sakura suspirou, mas não fora por alívio, olhou para Sasuke que estava parado atrás de si.

- Algum problema? – perguntou educadamente.

- Não. É que tem alguém que quer ver você – o moreno abriu espaço para que um loiro se postasse a frente de Sakura.

- Sakura? – arriscou-se o loiro.

Ela apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, deixando evidente que estava surpresa e confusa. Mas ela se lembrava daquele garoto. Ele entrara com Sai no meio daquela bagunça. Mas antes disso, ele parecia familiar.

- Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki – estendeu uma das mãos – creio que não tivemos tempo de nos apresentar naquele dia.

"Naquele... Dia?" pensou confusa. Talvez Ino tivesse razão. Ela nunca prestava atenção em nada e nem em ninguém.

- Ela não se lembra, idiota – Sasuke provocou – o defensor da nossa querida CDF não marcou tanto assim a vida dela – ironizou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos verdes. Colocou a mão na frente dos lábios que se abriram em um "O" de surpresa e reconhecimento. Passou a taça para o lado de Gaara, que a segurou impacientemente sabendo que se não o fizesse, corria o risco de ter todo o líquido em sua roupa. A garota de cabelos róseos jogou-se nos braços de Naruto. Não sabia o que havia dentro dela, mas tinha muito a agradecer. Não o reencontrara antes de partir anos atrás. Ele não a conhecia, e mesmo assim, colocou-se em risco para salvá-la. O loiro, sem jeito, envolveu-a com seus braços.

- Obrigada – a voz estava embargada de emoção – não sei como agradecer a você pelo que me fez. Não só na primeira vez em que me viu, mas quando foi me resgatar.

- Calma, calma – tentava quebrar o clima sentimental que havia se formado – eu estava trabalhando. Não fazia idéia de que era você. Só reconheci quando vi seus cabelos. – separou-se do abraço, preocupado com o que sua noiva, que assistia a cena, iria achar.

- Desculpe – esboçou um sorriso – é que...

- Não se preocupe – reconfortou-a com seu jeito divertido. – não sei, mas acho que você já conhece minha noiva – com uma das mãos, puxou a morena para um abraço – Hinata... – pronunciou o nome dela tão docemente como um homem apaixonado faria.

- Hinata... Hyuuga? – pronunciou o nome da garota – proprietária de uma galeria em Nova York? – os olhos estreitaram-se, esperando uma resposta.

- Sim, Srta. Haruno – a garota disse timidamente, agarrada ao noivo – muito prazer.

Gaara notou que estava sobrando, e que a rosada tinha companhias bem melhores durante aquela noite, resolveu se retirar. Esse não foi o único motivo, já que em parte, Sasuke lhe lançava um olhar assassino, que dizia para ele se afastar. Deixou o copo em cima de uma bancada qualquer, e se misturou a multidão luxuosa que aproveitava a festa em seu próprio círculo social.

A noiva de Naruto era linda. Sentiu-se um pouco inferior ao notar as longas madeixas escuras, que dependendo do ângulo, refletiam um tom azulado e a pele clara misturando-se ao perolado dos olhos. Olhou de soslaio para Sasuke, por um impulso incerto, mas surpreendeu-se por notar que ele a fitava, e não a jovem Hyuuga.

- Acho que a Sakura ainda está surpresa – Tsunade tocou-a nos ombros, fazendo com que a jovem se encolhesse – acho melhor tomarmos alguma coisa para conversarmos um pouco. Daqui a pouco será meia-noite. – e por cima do ombro de Sakura, deu uma piscadela para Sasuke.

* * *

Conversaram, beberam e riram, mas os únicos que ainda estavam sãos eram Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata.

Jiraya, Tsunade e Naruto, sorriam e brincavam como crianças. Hinata estava corada por Naruto chamar a atenção do salão inteiro para eles. O loiro falava exageradamente alto.

- Sakura, eu adorei quando você tomou a arma das mãos de Sasuke – o loiro gritou – eu estava mesmo torcendo para que você matasse o Itachi. Mas o imbecil aí – referiu-se a Sasuke que estava ao lado dela – fez o favor de estragar tudo, não?

O salão estava em silêncio naquele momento. Todos ouviram. Todos olhavam para Sakura com curiosidade, e alguns cochichos se sobressaíram no meio do silêncio.

- Naruto... – Hinata murmurou o nome dele – isso não foi legal – repreendeu-o pelo ato impensado.

- Desculpa, Sakura – abraçou-a com força – eu não queria intimidá-la, ou ofendê-la – estava quase chorando.

- T-tudo bem, Naruto – tentou em vão se desvencilhar do aperto incômodo.

Qual o problema? Todos já sabiam mesmo. A notícia fora divulgada em todos os jornais dos EUA assim que prenderam o Uchiha anônimo. Mas a parte em que ela tentara matá-lo não havia sido divulgada.

A partir daquele momento, várias pessoas se aproximavam para saber detalhes, e aquilo estava irritando a Haruno. O garoto que lhe entregara um Buck's Fizz momentos antes passava por todos, menos por ela.

Cansada da curiosidade de tantas pessoas importantes e insensíveis, virou-se para Tsunade.

- Quando o casal misterioso vai chegar?

- Depois da festa – murmurou a loira com um sorriso discreto – quando todos forem embora e restar apenas os anfitriões para recebê-los... Por quê?

- Eu acho que vou para algum lugar mais... – procurou uma palavra adequada para descrever -... Tranquilo.

- AH. Querida, não fique assim – aconselhou – aproveite a festa e ignore. Algumas pessoas têm mais dinheiro que noção – disse bestificada – mas se você quiser ficar um pouco sozinha, pode andar pelo hotel.

A rosada assentiu, e quando conseguiu uma brecha, dizendo que ia ao banheiro, correu para um dos elevadores e apertou o primeiro botão que viu. As portas do elevador se fecharam, e as luzes dos andares indicavam que estava subindo. Não exatamente ao paraíso, mas distante de todo aquele inferno.

* * *

A porta se abriu no último andar. O andar onde logo haveria um casal para usufruir de um de seus quartos. Teria que ser rápida, mas já não agüentava mais a curiosidade que tivera que reprimir durante aquela convenção social.

Caminhava a passos cautelosos, querendo apenas entrar no quarto e depois sair. Sem mesmo chegar à porta, notou o cheiro de rosas que se espalhava pelo corredor. Absorveu aquela fragrância para logo depois entrar no quarto.

Prendeu a respiração. Não acreditava em romantismo e não sabia os reais propósitos de tal ato, mas naquele momento sentiu-se derreter. Pétalas de rosas estavam sobre a cama, e algumas se espalhavam sobre o chão. A luz estava fraca, refletindo o vermelho de uma das paredes nas outras três brancas.

Só se livrou da abstração entre a realidade e o sonho quando ouviu os primeiros fogos de artifício. Caminhou até a varanda, sabendo que a festa estava longe de acabar, e decidiu observar os fogos dali, já que estava sem humor para voltar para felicitar os curiosos.

Arrependeu-se quando olhou para baixo. Ali de cima, parecia bem mais alto do que lá de baixo quando tentava enxergar o último andar. Olhou para frente, para o mar que se estendia escuro e agitado naquela passagem de ano. Logo acima, centelhas de luzes coloridas se espalhavam pelo céu. Eram cores e cores, disponibilizando um show magnífico.

- Sakura. – uma voz grave chamou seu nome.

Virou-se assustada, para notar Sasuke parado, com a gravata afrouxada e a camisa com os primeiros botões abertos. Desviou o olhar para o céu, fingindo não ser afetada pelo peito levemente exposto. O moreno estava apreensivo. Sakura estava reclusa desde que fora resgatada, levando toda a relação como uma mera amizade, desconsiderando os momentos que tiveram durante um período inesquecível em sua opinião.

- Eu vou descer daqui a pouco, não se preocupe.

- Não vim para chamar você – disse.

- Não? – perguntou, ainda de costas para ele.

- Não – respondeu.

A explosão colorida estava entretendo Sakura, mas a rosada tinha que lidar com os fogos de artifícios que disparavam dentro dela. Tentava controlar os batimentos em vão. Não soube como acelerara daquele modo, mas estava estranhamente sem-graça perto de Sasuke. Era como se aqueles últimos dias de amizade estivessem dando lugar a um novo dia, onde o desconhecido poderia mudar toda a sua rotina.

- Feliz ano-novo – ele sussurrou baixo, pois a proximidade não exigia um tom mais alto.

- Feliz ano-novo – retribuiu com a voz controlada.

As mãos do moreno pousaram sobre as suas, e uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o seu corpo. Cerrou os olhos tentando ignorar as sensações.

- Vamos – retirou a mão bruscamente e parou em frente ao espelho para fitar o próprio reflexo. Ajeitou o vestido e passou a mão pelo cabelo curto.

Sasuke estava atrás dela, fitando-a através do espelho.

- Eu já disse que você está deslumbrante essa noite?

- Não – respondeu olhando para os próprios pés.

- Você está... DES-LUM-BRAN-TE – destacou cada sílaba, com os lábios colados na orelha de Sakura.

A jovem estremeceu com a respiração do Uchiha queimando sua pele.

- Sasuke... – murmurou, tentando repreender.

- Sim? – olhava o reflexo da garota que estava com o olhar fixo nos próprios pés.

Ela não respondeu. Então colou os lábios nos ombros descobertos. Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se no peitoral do moreno. Subiu os beijos até a orelha de Sakura.

- Diga... – murmurou rouco.

- Er... Esse quarto está reservado – tentou explicar – e... Bem... Temos que ir. – proferiu com dificuldade.

O zíper de seu vestido foi puxado delicadamente, e o tecido vermelho abriu-se expondo as suas costas. Os lábios do Uchiha colaram novamente a pele sensível.

- Não. Não temos – respondeu.

- Sas-Sas-Sasuke – seus olhos estreitaram-se, e fitou o reflexo do moreno.

- O quarto é nosso – disse por fim.

A postura de Sakura ficou tensa, mas mesmo assim, Sasuke não recuou. Ele deveria saber que ela seria contra algo que exalasse romantismo. Desde o primeiro momento notara os sentimentos de Sakura, mas sabia o quanto ela lutava contra eles. Os olhos encontraram-se pelo vidro duro e frio que contradizia a sensação quente que os envolvia.

Delicadamente ele girou o corpo delicado. Os saltos deixavam Sakura quase de sua altura, mas ela ainda estava com os lábios na altura de seu queixo. Com os dedos trêmulos, contornou cada traço da face delicada. Depois, os dedos percorreram o pescoço descoberto, sem os longos cabelos para dificultar o contato.

A rosada inclinou a cabeça para fitá-lo. Olhos nos olhos. Um contato perigoso quando evitava se apaixonar. Mas o moreno não se importou. Os olhos refletiam o desejo e a confusão que se passavam na mente dela. Muitas vezes pensou que pudesse se afogar no mar esmeraldino e profundo daqueles olhos, mas ao invés disso, pensou que fosse derreter. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que a tocara. _Fazia muito tempo._

Os lábios se uniram, e a língua de Sasuke pedia passagem. Sakura parecia em dúvida entre empurrá-lo ou corresponder. Entreabriu os lábios por fim. O moreno invadiu a boca de Sakura com audácia e avidez. Uma das mãos apertou a cintura fina, e a outra acariciava a nuca da garota, aproximando-a mais e mais.

_Era doce_. Os lábios finos e bem desenhados tinham o mesmo gosto de sempre. Talvez houvesse um toque cítrico, mas não deixava de ser doce. Aproveitou-se de cada espaço da boca da mulher de cabelos róseos. Não notara quando sentira falta, mas soube que ela era única. Não havia outra no mundo igual a ela. E descobrira isso quando tentou sair com outras mulheres. _Sim, ele tentara_. Com a indiferença de Sakura e aquela história de 'vamos ser amiguinhos', recorreu a outras mulheres para satisfazer seus desejos. Foi a pior coisa que fez na vida. Ele não queria outra. Antes mesmo de tocar outra mulher, a imagem de Sakura vinha a sua mente. As noites em que ela estava ao seu lado e as manhãs em que acordava desnorteada. Não havia outra mulher igual. _Nunca haveria._

Os braços delicados estavam apoiados em seus ombros, e os dedos finos enroscavam-se no cabelo rebelde do Uchiha.

Não havia pressa. Era muito a oferecer, muito a aproveitar. Mas queria pele contra pele. A maciez da pele dela queimando a sua. As mãos percorrendo por toda a extensão. Com um movimento das mãos, o vestido escorregou, ficando preso apenas pelos braços de Sakura. Ele discretamente retirou-os de seus ombros e fez com que o vestido escorregasse até o chão.

Os lábios deixaram os dela e trilhavam um caminho em direção ao colo dela. _Era quente_. _Estimulante_. _Era diferente_. Porque ele estava tocando-a com um cuidado incomum. Tocou o pescoço de Sakura. O pequeno corte. Não havia nada ali para comprovar que alguém a cortara. Era uma pequena risca um pouco mais clara que a pele, imperceptível. Mas ele notara. A crueldade que fizeram com ela, machucando-a. Ele trincou os dentes, e Sakura percebeu.

Talvez ele estivesse mudando de idéia. Fora muito tempo. Ele talvez não a quisesse mais.

- Eu tenho vontade de matar... – murmurou – o desgraçado que se atreveu a machucar você. – abraçou-a – você não merecia ter passado por isso.

Ergueu-a, com uma mão apoiada nas costas e a outra por trás dos joelhos da jovem. Ao invés de depositá-la na cama, sentou-se na borda da cama e sentou-a em suas pernas.

- Eu não vou te machucar... – proferiu, mas diferente do modo que Sakura entendera, não se tratava da condição física. Era algo ligado ao emocional.

As mãos da jovem começaram a trabalhar, retirando a gravata, e logo depois desabotoando a camisa. Os lábios dela também fizeram uma trilha a partir do maxilar, chegando à clavícula, onde suas mãos estavam novamente. Um gemido grave e baixo foi emitido. E Sakura sentiu-se confiante. Seria a última vez em que poderia se aproveitar daquele contato. Logo iria partir, teria que aproveitar. _Uma última vez. Um momento único. A melhor das lembranças._

A boca de Sasuke chegou ao vale dos seios, saboreando as sensações que causava na Haruno. Segurava-se para não rolar para o chão e tomá-la ali mesmo. Ficou de pé novamente apenas para depositá-la na cama. As mãos desceram pelas pernas torneadas, até chegar ao tornozelo. O fecho da sandália de salto fora rapidamente desfeito, e assim que as jogou em algum lugar pelo chão, massageou os pés pequeninos e macios. Ela encolheu os dedos.

Subiu as mãos pela lateral do corpo esguio e deitou-se por cima dela.

As rosas. A fragrância suave e sensual de rosas não se comparava ao perfume de Sakura. Nem em um milhão de anos algo poderia ser comparado aquele cheiro maravilhoso, que confundia seus sentidos.

Os dentes perfeitos tocaram-no na curva do pescoço, para arranharem a pele da região levemente. As pequenas mãos ousavam a chegar onde ela nunca tivera coragem de avançar antes. Tocou o membro pulsante por cima da boxer, e mesmo com o gemido grave e um pouco assustador, tinha que admitir, continuou tocando-o.

Tocou na parte mais secreta do corpo dela por cima da pequena peça. Talvez não tão secreta para ele, que já havia tocado ali antes, mas daquela vez era diferente. Havia inocência. Não a inocência dos corpos, mas sentimental. Poderiam negar até a morte, mas uma pequena chama começava a queimar.

Desde o princípio fora assim. De anos atrás, restara apenas uma velha fogueira apagada. Mas foram inconseqüentes e reviraram as brasas. Uma chama pequena começou a surgir, e ambos ignoraram o aviso. E agora, quando a chama se tornara labaredas de fogo que os consumia, tentavam fugir em vão. _Era tarde demais. Tarde demais. _

Com certa dificuldade, o Uchiha livrou-se da calça social, e o que restara nos corpos eram apenas as últimas peças. As últimas a serem tiradas.

A sedução tornara-se exigente. As mãos esbarravam-se uma na outra, e vagueavam pelo corpo um do outro sem o menor pudor. Os sussurros incompreendidos, os gemidos estrangulados e a respiração sôfrega mostravam o quão fora de si eles estavam.

A excitação era tanta, que sinais de um primeiro clímax evidenciaram o prazer de Sakura. Enquanto ela se contorcia por baixo dele, as mãos masculinas passeavam. _Seios_. _Cintura_. _Pernas_.

O corpo feminino relaxou. E ele continuava beijando. _Provocando_. _Saboreando_.

Lentamente, as mãos encontraram-se, entrelaçaram-se, para logo depois Sasuke se render.

- Eu... Quero você – conseguiu proferir.

E quando soltou a mão dela, foi para se livrar das peças incomodas. Ele sorriu quando a fitou novamente. E não era um sorriso de canto e nem discreto. Era algo para que ela visse, algo que transmitisse o quanto estava sentindo-se bem naquele momento.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, e foi quando ele a penetrou.

Não havia dor. Não havia arrependimento. Só satisfação de estar envolvido pelo calor um do outro. Os corpos sincronizados e as mãos entrelaçadas, para que pudessem se encontrar no meio do prazer que os inundava.

- Desculpa – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da Sakura – eu não consegui...

Ele pedia desculpas. Porque não era mais só físico. O fogo o consumiu completamente. Estava preso entre as labaredas daquele sentimento estranho que tentara fugir. Mas e Sakura... Será que ela estava presa junto com ele, ou ainda se esgueirando para escapar?

As pernas da garota o envolveram. As bocas buscando avidamente uma a outra. Ele queria mais. Ela queria mais. E como desejado, mais e mais era oferecido e desfrutado.

As testas encostaram-se. Os olhos fecharam-se. Mas mesmo assim, enxergavam um ao outro perfeitamente. _Cada traço_. _Cada mínimo detalhe_. _Os corpos unidos_. Uma das mãos livres, apalpando um ao outro. E a outra estava entrelaçada. Corpo e alma entregues em um único ato.

As unhas bem feitas da Haruno o arranhavam. _Peitoral. Ombros. Braços. Costas._

Escondeu-se no pescoço da jovem, saboreando aquela região. _Tão doce._

- Sasuke – sussurrou, com a voz modificada pelo prazer.

Mais uma vez os lábios. Sorveu o sussurro em um beijo. _Exprimindo necessidade_.

As investidas de ambos fizeram com que alcançassem o ápice juntos. A essência um do outro se misturando. O mundo girando para os outros e parado para eles. Porque aquele momento tornara-se uma eternidade. Os corpos perdidos nos confins do prazer, espasmos e mais espasmos tomando conta de cada músculo.

O sol poderia colidir com a Terra, mas eles não iriam notar. O calor do sol seria ofuscado pelo calor que irradiava dos corpos se movimentando para prolongarem o momento.

Palavras desconexas escapavam. Mas entre todas as palavras, uma se destacou. Uma que carregava todo o significado do que proferia e não poderia entender.

- Sakura...! – um murmúrio ou uma exclamação... Não poderia descrever.

O corpo másculo amoleceu e desabou em cima dela. As mãos da garota acariciaram os cabelos negros. _Macios._

Retirou o seu peso de cima do corpo pequenino e ajeitou-a em seus braços.

Ela estava ao lado dele, mas ao mesmo tempo distante. Talvez se recuperando do que acabara de acontecer, e ele entendia o quanto seus músculos estavam esgotados. Mas ela não dizia nada. Estava silenciosa. Quase como se não estivesse presente.

Os dedos postaram na nuca e desciam pela coluna. Subiam novamente. Desciam novamente. Até que as mãos pousaram na elevação das nádegas.

Não se moveram. Sakura com a cabeça apoiada no coração do moreno. As batidas estavam tão rápidas e fortes, como se quisessem expulsá-la dali. De algum modo queriam mesmo.

_Será que ela podia ouvir o que aquelas batidas tentavam dizer?_

Discretamente pegou um punhado de pétalas nas mãos. Apertou até amassá-las. Abriu as mãos e deixou com que caíssem onde estavam antes. Constatara que não havia espinhos ali... Mas por que, doía tanto? Talvez os espinhos não estivessem mais ali. Talvez tivessem penetrado em sua carne, para dar uma prévia da dor que o amor provocava. Não sentiria de imediato, mas quando os espinhos chegassem diretamente ao seu coração, iriam torturá-la, e até matá-la. Já se machucou uma vez. Mas não queria aquilo de novo. _De novo não._

A respiração acalmou-se, e Sasuke notou que ela dormia. Puxou o lençol para cobrir os corpos lânguidos na meia escuridão. Inclinou o braço para trás apenas para encontrar o interruptor e deixar o quarto escuro. Se não pudesse enxergar, seria mais fácil.

- Quer saber de um segredo? – aproximou-se da orelha da jovem adormecida.

_Quem cala consente_.

Em um sussurro, contou o que o atormentava. Algo que não havia admitido antes, mas só agora, com as luzes apagadas e ela adormecida, poderia dizer. Ela afastou-se ligeiramente incomodada com o hálito soprando em sua pele quente. Ele sorriu.

Uma última explosão colorida adentrou a suíte. Ele fechou os olhos com um meio sorriso. Imaginou quando poderia contar o segredo para que ela pudesse ouvir.

* * *

**N/A:** Sou uma cara de pau, de passar uma semana sem postar, e ainda aparecer como se non tivesse acontecido nada u.u'  
Mas tenho uma explicação: Trabalho, Escola e trabalho de escola u.u  
Minha vida tem estado bem complicado, com provas e trabalhos em uma única semana --' e como sou uma garota muito responsável (notem o sarcasmo u.u) faço os trabalhos uma dia antes da entrega do mesmo, virando a madrugada no pc (haja café --' isso foi uma ironia, já que também fiz trabalho a respeito do ciclo cafeeiro n.n')  
MAAAAAAAAAAAAAS, como sou bem justa, só atrasei o post pke ele é BEM grande, e com direito a hentai u.u então de acordo com as leis químicas, eu consegui compensar a reação, certo?

Enfim, ultimamente estou sem saco e sem tempo para comentar nos fins dos capítulos, até pke, depois de reler algumas partes (não, não é o hentai, pke se non ele seria deletado da fic u.u) começo a achar a minha escrita um pouco escrota, e estou tomando vergonha nessa minha cara e comecei finalmente a escrever algo decente, e com previsão de estréia para o mês que vem u.u

Gente, estou me atrasando para o meu trabalho (falta 20 minutos para eu entrar no trabalho, e nem tirei o uniforme escolar ainda --'), então, não tem como citar os nomes de todas aqui n.n'

Mas eu agradeço a todas vocês, e quando percebo que o fim está cada vez mais próximo, mais triste fico, por saber que vou abrir a minha caixa de e-mail e não encontrarei o alerta de review T.T

Gente, muito obrigada mesmo, e espero que gostem *-*  
O hentai non tá lá aquelas coisas, e percebo que non levo jeito mesmo \z provavelmente na outra fic non haverá hentai, pke non pretendo perder as leitoras por uma péssima habilidade como a minha em escrever o mesmo n.n'

enfim, até o próximo capítulo, e desde quando comecei a escrever essa nota final, non consegui fazer a contagem regressiva dos posts que faltam u.u

;*

E mil desculpas a quem non respondi... Qualquer coisa, passa no perfil e manda um e-mail me xingando (só non xinguem a minha mãe, pke a coitada non tem culpa da filha atrapalhada que tem n.n')


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**

* * *

  
**

"Esquecer e perdoar. É isso que dizem por aí. É um bom conselho, mas não muito prático. Quando alguém nos machuca, queremos machucá-los de volta. Quando alguém erra conosco, queremos estar certos. Sem perdão, antigos placares nunca empatam, velhas feridas nunca fecham. E o máximo que podemos esperar é que um dia tenhamos a sorte de esquecer." – (Gray's Anatomy)

.

.

.

* * *

Os olhos verdes piscaram. Estava confortável, mas lembrava exatamente do que havia feito na noite anterior. Olhou para Sasuke, que estava com a respiração calma, mas analisou bem para saber se não era fingimento. Não queria ser surpreendida enquanto ia para o banheiro. Estava confusa. Precisava trancar aquela porta e tomar um banho. Frio de preferência, para que pudesse acalmá-la e trazer razão.

Quando conseguiu se afastar dele, observou atentamente. Se ele acordasse não seria nada bom. Colocou os pés no chão e um choque passou pelo seu corpo, devido ao contato de seu corpo quente com o chão frio. A passos lentos e silenciosos, chegou à porta do banheiro, e fechou-a logo em seguida.

Flores e mais flores. Onde ele pretendia chegar com tudo aquilo?

Encheu a banheira, espaçosa o suficiente para dois, e entrou, até que a água, as pétalas e a espuma de um sabonete cobrissem seu corpo. Queria pensar, mas assustou-se por não saber exatamente no que deveria pensar. Na certa, não havia exatamente no que pensar. Talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa que quisesse arrumar para si mesma para dizer que aquela noite não havia significado nada. Ele não a tocara tão docemente. Ele não... Ele não fizera com que ela perdesse o controle.

_Droga._

Era melhor pensar menos e agira mais. Aquela história de 'amor, amor e amor' estava enchendo sua mente. Ao ponto de deixá-la realmente preocupada. E na verdade não havia nada com o que se preocupar... Ou havia?

- Sakura...? – a voz fora abafada pela porta – você está aí dentro?

Ela só revirou os olhos. Ao que parecia, ele havia acordado, e agora iria atormentá-la com todas as dúvidas que ressurgiam em sua mente. Talvez sozinha não pudesse pensar. Talvez precisasse dele para confundi-la mais e mais.

- Sim – disse em voz – espera um pouco.

Fechou o roupão, e foi destrancar a porta.

- Por que trancou? – perguntou.

- Por nada. É força do hábito.

- Sei – ele não acreditava – por que não me acordou?

- Você parecia... Hã... Cansado? – tentou.

- Sakura... – disse o nome dela, fazendo um doce frêmito percorrer o corpo da jovem. Até quando seu corpo reagiria ao som da voz dele? – poderia esperar para tomarmos banho juntos – um sorriso malicioso enfeitou a face.

- Eu já tomei o meu banho... E não quero tomar o seu – completou, para que ele não a puxasse como havia feito antes.

- Você está estranha... O que houve? – perguntou sério.

- Nada – desviou o olhar.

Ele não conseguia acreditar. Parecia que depois daquele seqüestro, haviam feito uma lavagem cerebral naquela garota. Toda aquela conversa de se tornarem amigos estava estressando, e quando consegue tirar algo mais da garota, ela age com indiferença.

- Sakura. Você está mentindo. – afirmou – mas se você não quiser contar, eu não vou insistir.

- Obrigada.

- Sobre ontem... – começou – foi incrível. – murmurou.

- Hã... – mordeu o lábio inferior, sem saber o que dizer – er... – seu rosto já estava tingido em um tom rosado, quase vermelho – foi mesmo – conseguiu dizer, com a cabeça baixa. – mas não gostei da idéia das flores – comentou, um pouco mais a vontade – várias pétalas estavam grudadas em meu cabelo quando acordei essa manhã – revirou os olhos.

- É... As rosas foram um exagero. Mas a Tsunade queria colocar velas – tentou amenizar a situação para o seu lado.

- Ela sabia... – murmurou para si mesma.

- Não teria como ela e o Jiraya não saber. Sabe, o hotel pertence a eles.

- Termina logo o seu banho. Temos que ir.

- Não temos. Podemos ficar e aproveitar o quarto.

- Então pode aproveitar o quarto sozinho, porque EU tenho que ir. – a voz soou divertida, mas Sakura não estava brincando.

- Você quer ir aonde?

- Sei lá... Não tem lugar nenhum para ir. Acho que quero andar pela praia, esculpir...

- Não. Andar pela praia tudo bem, mas esculpir, nem pensar. Hoje é feriado, esqueceu? – repreendeu-a.

- Tudo bem então – deu de ombros – o que sugere?

- Ficarmos aqui e aproveitar um pouco – um rastro de sorriso malicioso irritou Sakura.

- Nem pensar – tentou fugir em vão, quando os braços fortes rodearam a sua cintura.

- É... Você não vai precisar pensar mesmo – virou-a para si e capturou os lábios da jovem.

* * *

- Pronto, acho que quando ela chegar ela vai encontrar – Tsunade dizia enquanto colocava um envelope sobre a mesinha do telefone – foi bom você ter tirado mais uma cópia das chaves.

- Só por precaução. – informou indiferente.

- O que você tem? – a loira indagou – você está chato desde quando acordou.

- Não sei o que você é, mas você não é normal. Ingeriu uma quantidade considerável de álcool e não está de ressaca – revirou os olhos – e eu estou com sede de novo – informou com uma expressão ranzinza.

- Jiraya... – ficou pensativa – não sei, mas a Sakura está seguindo pelo caminho errado... Ela não quer saber do Sasuke.

- Será que ele é tão ruim de cama para ela desistir dele? – sorriu.

- Seu velho pervertido. – se retirou da casa, deixando a chave na porta para que Jiraya se retirasse.

- Agora sei por que a Sakura me chama assim... – murmurou para si mesmo.

* * *

- Não gosto nem um pouco da idéia de usar esse vestido de novo – Sakura fez um biquinho.

- Não vou me importar se você quiser tirá-lo – a expressão irritada de Sakura o fez mudar de idéia – você está linda nele. Podemos sair para algum lugar. Mas você prefere andar na praia – disse com um tom de desprezo.

- Praia é o melhor lugar para refletir. E posso dizer uma coisa? Você deveria relaxar um pouco também.

- Relaxar? Eu? – indagou – a estressada aqui é você.

- Ok. Então você é quem sabe se vai querer andar comigo ou não. Eu não aproveitei muito a praia nos últimos dias. Ou melhor: eu não aproveitei a praia.

- Tudo bem. É melhor você se trocar.

- Não precisa me falar. É isso que vou fazer agora.

- Quer ajuda? – sugeriu, mas um olhar cortante chegou até ele – acho que não – sorriu discretamente.

* * *

- Naruto, a Sakura não aproveitou a festa por sua causa. – repreendeu o noivo.

- Eu estava bêbado, Hinata – o loiro tentou se explicar.

- Eu disse para você não beber, não disse? – alfinetou – e se ela não quiser ir à minha galeria? E se ela se recusar a partici...

- Assim que eu vê-la, eu peço desculpas. Tudo bem? – tentou sorrir para a noiva, que ficou com o rosto corado – e vou ouvir você da próxima vez.

- Será que ela vai voltar para Nova York? – hesitou ao perguntar.

- Se o Sasuke não fosse idiota, ela com certeza não iria voltar. Mas ele é um idiota incorrigível, então, Sakura estará lá.

* * *

- Dá para você parar de olhar para mim? – a rosada irritou-se.

- Não. Dá para você olhar para mim?

- Não.

- Você está terrivelmente irritante hoje. E não é a ressaca.

- Eu não bebi.

- Não? – ergueu uma sobrancelha – então o que era aquilo que aquele pequeno garoto te entregou? – perguntou cético.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Coitado do garoto. Você o ludibriou e já o esqueceu.

- Eu não ludibriei ninguém. – afastou-se de Sasuke.

- Ludibriou a mim, àquele ruivo e ao garoto, que era inocente e menor de idade. – contou nos dedos – será que estou esquecendo alguém?

- Se você não calar a sua boca...

Os lábios de Sasuke interromperam-na. A expressão irritada de Sakura era tão convidativa que ele não resistiu. E para sua surpresa, o corpo pequeno relaxou com aquele contato. Havia algo a incomodando. Não sabia o que era, mas ela vinha agindo de um modo diferente. Tão frio e racional que o assustava. Mas ela parecia feliz. Desde que fora depor contra os infelizes que tramaram o seqüestro, ela parecia relaxada, e tão ela mesma. Mas se aquela era ela mesma, era um problema. Teimosa, ambiciosa e racional para tudo. Ela estava terrivelmente irritante.

E novamente, as mãos de Sasuke se perderam nas curvas tão femininas do corpo da jovem. Puxou-a para a areia, para que pudesse se deleitar novamente. Não era um lugar apropriado, disso ele sabia. Mas quando a desejava, não importava o lugar ou o tempo. O que importava eram os corpos tão próximos, as mãos buscando mais e mais do outro.

- Sasuke, eu acho que preciso te dizer uma coisa importante – anunciou.

- Tem que ser agora – separou-se dos lábios dela, mas o corpo dele ainda estava por cima do dela. – o que nós estamos fazendo também é importante, sabe.

- Eu vou voltar para Nova York amanhã – disse sem rodeios – pedi para Tsunade reservar um vôo para mim.

Ele se afastara dela como se estivesse sentindo repulsa. Ela sentou-se na areia, desnorteada pelo modo como ele agiu.

- O que? – perguntou, querendo saber se ouvira certo.

- Eu vou voltar para Nova York. Amanhã – disse calmamente.

- E você vem me dizer isso agora?

- Eu decidi isso ontem.

- E decidiu sem sequer pedir minha opinião? Eu não posso dizer nada a respeito? Se estamos juntos, minha opinião não conta? – exaltou-se.

- Espera aí, acho que você está confundindo as coisas, Sasuke. É a minha vida, você não tem que opinar em nada. E não, não estamos juntos. Estar juntos e dormir juntos são coisas diferentes.

- O que? – arregalou os olhos horrorizados com o que acabara de ouvir – você acha que dormir com uma pessoa não significa estar com ela.

- Quando você dormia com a Karin, você estava com ela?

- Como a Karin veio parar no assunto? – perguntou revoltado – você está comparando relações totalmente diferentes. Nós MORAMOS juntos.

- Não, não estou. Não houve pedido de namoro, nem noivado, tampouco um casamento para você se sentir no direito de opinar em minha vida.

- A minha intenção não era opinar, mas eu acho que eu deveria saber.

- Você acha que deve saber de tudo, não é? – a voz parecia falhar, como se algo estivesse apertando sua garganta – quer saber como eu me sinto, quando eu vou embora, quer saber de tudo. Mas anos atrás não foi assim. Eu sempre me preocupei com você. Sempre. Eu não me importava de ser ridicularizada, e tampouco corri atrás de você para tirar satisfações quando todo mundo podia saber que você estava com a Karin, e ninguém poderia saber que você estava comigo. – os olhos faiscavam todo o alívio de colocar a dor para fora – eu me culpei por tudo. Ao invés de culpar você, eu olhava o meu reflexo no espelho e me odiava por ter provocado tudo. Pensei que se eu tivesse ficado com você por mais algum tempo, as coisas poderiam se resolver. Mas eu fui idiota e terminei com tudo, sem dar tempo de começar.

- Sakura...

- Ainda não terminei – olhou para as ondas quebrando na praia – eu insisti para que meus pais se mudassem para Nova York, desde o dia em que terminamos. Eles não queriam ir. Eles queriam continuar aqui na Califórnia. Eu também queria ficar. Mas eu tinha que ir para não ter que te ver e me culpar sempre.

- A culpa era minha?

- Não. Nenhum de nós teve culpa. Hoje eu entendo. – respondeu – mas naquele dia quando eu vim para a praia e encontrei você aqui. Meu coração disparou. Falei com você na esperança de conseguir resolver as coisas entre nós sem ressentimentos. Eu queria ficar, mas por sua causa eu estava indo para Nova York. Mas se você pedisse, eu ficaria. Por você eu ficaria. Mas eu fui. Porque você foi indiferente, e nem sequer se importou em dizer adeus. Você não me disse nada. Nada. Naquela época, você poderia palpitar em minha vida.

- Nós éramos crianças, por favor. Não me venha com essa história.

- Não éramos mais crianças. Éramos adolescentes. E eu tinha sentimentos. Eu _amava_ você – pronunciou o verbo no passado – eu tive que enterrar tudo dentro de mim e não me culpar mais.

- Sakura, nós dois sabemos que adolescência é quase a mesma coisa que infância. Eu pouco me importava se você estava indo embora ou não – mentiu.

- Então estamos quites. Pode ser em uma época diferente, mas não estou me importando se você quer que eu fique ou não. Eu realmente gostava de você, e você não se importou. Eu menti para os meus pais dizendo que eu não poderia virar uma escultora na Califórnia. Eu quis tentar entrar em alguma escola de artes aqui em Nova York e conhecer pessoas influentes. Mas não pude fazer isso. Meus pais foram tirados de mim, e por ironia, pelo seu irmão. Eu fiz o máximo que pude para me manter focada na arte e não deixar que o passado me atormentasse. E depois de algum tempo, eu consegui. Tornei-me racional o suficiente para saber que você só brincou comigo.

- Igual estou fazendo agora?

- Não. Porque dessa vez estou ciente da brincadeira. É só um velho jogo inacabado, e assim que der game over, você vai desistir e partir para outro. E quer saber de uma coisa? Você perdeu só por achar que eu seria uma garota idiota. Eu tinha sonhos e você os destruiu.

- Então a culpa é minha? Não foi daquela vez, mas agora eu sou o culpado?

- Não. Nunca te culpei por nada, e não vou o fazer agora. Mas desde que você quase me atropelou naquele dia de chuva, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Mas ainda me resta um pouco de sanidade. Não vou deixar você acabar com a minha vida novamente. Não vivo mais por você. Vivo por mim agora.

- Você cresceu e amadureceu. Mas para mim você continua aquela adolescente que achava que sabia tudo. – _a mesma adolescente que eu amava_, quis completar, mas ao invés disso, levantou-se e foi para a casa, deixando Sakura sozinha na areia.

Olhando as costas de Sasuke, seu campo de visão capturou a casa. Era a mesma casa em que sonhara morar um dia. Parecia a mesma de anos atrás. Exceto por agora não haver mais sonhos, apenas mágoas.

* * *

Assim que chegou em casa, Sasuke pensou em ligar para Tsunade e confirmar sobre a ida de Sakura para Nova York. Mas assim que ele encostou na mesinha do telefone, um envelope lhe chamou a atenção.

"_Sakura:_

_Passagem para NY, amanhã às 4:00 p.m. _

_Nos vemos no Aeroporto. _

_T."_

Era uma pena que Sakura tivesse que ficar na Califórnia. Porque ela não iria voltar para Nova York. Não de avião.

* * *

Assim que chegou em casa, horas mais tarde, foi para o próprio quarto, a fim de tomar um banho. A água relaxou o seu corpo, mas não levou a tensão mental que a dominara. Deitou-se na cama, mas não para dormir, apenas para assimilar o rumo que sua vida iria tomar dali para frente.

As lembranças vieram uma a uma, deixando-a perto da insanidade. Ela disse tudo o que queria, lembrou-se de todo seu passado há muito tempo enterrado, e disse tudo o que não disse antes. Sentiu-se uma bexiga prestes a estourar sendo esvaziada.

Então naquela noite, dormiria em paz. Não havia peso algum em suas costas, apenas alívio. Mas assim que as pálpebras pesaram, e ela cedeu ao sono, não foram sonhos que a dominara.

As cenas que apareciam não eram nítidas como um sonho. Eram vagas como uma lembrança reprimida.

O colar de contas azuis, a pedra, a árvore, a casa... As vozes infantis firmando uma promessa.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente. Tudo fazia sentido. A promessa. Era a única ligação entre eles. A ligação que ultrapassara anos e anos, e mesmo desgastada, estava impedindo que ela seguisse em frente.

Um sorriso desenhou sua expressão, e logo o mesmo foi apagado com a umidade de uma lágrima que escorreu até os lábios. Quando os olhos se fecharam novamente, a noite se seguiu na escuridão de um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Acordara cedo para que pudesse fazer as malas. Assim que terminou de organizar as roupas, cosméticos a afins, já eram 8:00 a.m., horário em que Tsunade estaria acordada para atendê-la.

- Alô?

- Tsunade, sou eu.

- Sakura? – a voz parecia levemente sonolenta. – encontrou a passagem?

- Você deixou aqui?

- Em cima da mesa do telefone – ela pausou – não está aí?

- Não tem nada além do bloco de anotações.

- Que estranho – a loira parecia surpresa – eu tinha quase certeza que havia deixado aí em cima. Se eu me lembrar eu ligo para você.

- Não se preocupe. Vou procurar aqui. Se eu não encontrar, tenho idéia de onde devo procurar – admitiu a contragosto. Tchau

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos assim que desligou. Se Sasuke estivesse por trás do desaparecimento repentino de sua passagem, aproveitaria aquela paisagem litorânea para dar um fim no corpo de Sasuke quase irreconhecível após seu método hediondo de assassinato.

Por sorte, bem naquele momento, ele descia as escadas, com a face amassada, denunciando-o de que havia acabado de acordar.

- Sasuke – chamou-o – por algum acaso, você pegou a minha passagem?

- Não – o tom de voz denunciava a mentira – você é quem tem que saber onde suas coisas estão, não? Ou eu também tenho culpa pelo sumiço da sua passagem?

- Vai para o inferno – irritou-se, indo procurar refúgio em suas esculturas.

Deixou Sasuke na cozinha, com um sorriso malicioso na face.

* * *

Depois de conseguir arrumar as suas ferramentas e alguns blocos de madeira, pegou as duas esculturas que não levaria de volta para Nova York. _Medo e Solidão_.

Afastou-se da casa e em algum lugar no meio do nada, enfrentou as ondas para que pudesse afogar tudo o que a atormentara durante anos. A água estava fria, e mesmo com a pele arrepiada, adentrou cada vez mais no mar. Com a água na altura dos seus seios, e as ondas atingindo seu pescoço, parou e tentou se firmar na areia, para que as ondas não a arrastassem. Ergueu primeiramente a mão direita, onde estava a solidão, e sem hesitar, jogou-a no mar.

Restara apenas o medo, que a fazia hesitar. Porque jogar o medo significava se entregar a tudo aquilo que desejava. Era andar no escuro sem medo de que algum monstro a encontrasse. Mas estava disposta a se entregar ao que queria. Estava disposta a ter o que sempre almejou. Então, levantou a mão esquerda e jogou o medo.

Duas emoções, dois pedaços dela brutalmente arrancados e jogados fora. Só esperava que aquele vai e vem do mar não os trouxessem de volta. Queria apenas torcer para que as ondas se certificassem de levá-los para algum lugar bem longe. Ou talvez fazer com que eles penetrassem na areia e nunca mais voltassem.

Depois de penar pelos seus pedaços jogados ao mar, retornou para a praia apenas na intenção de chegar ao seu destino.

A areia farfalhava embaixo de seus pés, e o vestido estava grudado ao seu corpo. Primeiramente não tinha intenção de entrar no mar, e não achou necessário vestir uma roupa adequada, mas logo que viu o quanto aquelas emoções eram fortes, quis afogá-las o mais fundo possível, com as suas próprias mãos.

Já avistava a pedra e a árvore. Depois de tanto tempo, ainda pareciam acolhedoras. De longe. Porque cada passo mais próximo, estava deixando-a com a impressão de estar em um filme de terror. Estava fúnebre, a árvore com seu tronco forte e sem nenhuma folha. A pedra estava com o sempre, mas parecia... Vazia.

Todo o significado que aquele lugar tivera um dia, tinha desaparecido. Passou as mãos pela pedra, e parecia oca de quaisquer sentimentos confiados a ela.

Empurrou-a usando pouca força. Não era mais uma criança, e o peso já não era o mesmo. Segurou um pouco para que pudesse inclinar a cabeça e olhar embaixo. Havia um buraco, mas as contas azuis não estavam mais ali. Soltou a pedra para que a mesma voltasse para o lugar. Virou as costas, na intenção de voltar para casa. Já estava indo embora, quando uma presença se fez notar atrás de si.

- Sasuke... Como... – ficou confusa de início, mas recompôs a voz, lembrando-se que estavam brigados – o que faz aqui?

- É isso que você procura? – levantou o colar de contas azuis, desbotado com o passar dos anos enterrado na areia, mas ainda sim, azul.

- C-como você sabe? – gaguejou – como você ainda se lembra – murmurou surpresa.

- Eu nunca esqueci – fitava Sakura com atenção – mas você que prometeu não esquecer... Você esqueceu?

- Não. Mas tentei esquecer – confessou com a cabeça baixa – não consegui – sussurrou – obrigada por facilitar – estendeu as mãos para tocar as contas, mas Sasuke puxou para longe do toque de Sakura.

- Não quero que esqueça. Não quero que quebre a promessa – confessou. – eu nunca quebrei a promessa. Eu não disse adeus.

- Sasuke...

- Você vai me ouvir até o final. Nem que eu tenha que amarrá-la – lembrou-se do conselho de Sasori – eu amo você – disse hesitante, mas com o olhar prendendo o de Sakura – Já disse uma vez enquanto você dormia. Mas eu deveria ter dito há muito tempo. Eu tinha medo que você soubesse. Agora não tenho mais.

- Sasuke...

- Eu só queria que você soubesse – ainda mantinha o contato visual – você pode decidir se quer mesmo ir embora. – tirou o envelope branco do bolso – você pode ir se quiser – engoliu seco, pensando nessa possibilidade – mas eu quero que você fique. A decisão é sua.

O sol estava quente, mas não era o que causava ardor em Sakura. O olhar de Sasuke estava fixo nela, queimando mais do que qualquer fogo que entrasse em contato com a sua pele. Ele estava sendo sincero, e lutara contra o orgulho para dizer aquilo.

- Eu quero... – umedeceu os lábios lentamente, hesitante – ...ir.

A gargantilha caiu no chão. Sakura desviou o olhar para o mar. O certo a se fazer era o contrário do que queria fazer. Mas com Sasuke as coisas eram diferentes. Era contentar-se a imaginar o que podia ser. Nada poderia simplesmente ser.

- Você quer... Ir? – tentou perguntar, para saber se ouvira direito. Sakura respondeu com um aceno positivo da cabeça – Bom, se você tem certeza, as coisas mudam. Eu já não posso impedi-la.

Estendeu a passagem de Sakura, mas assim que ela tocou o papel, Sasuke segurou a mão dela, não sei importando se estava amassando aquele papel que a tirava dele. Olhou-a nos olhos. Tão intensos e escuros como jamais vira. Era um mar verde que se abria apenas para ele. Mas diferente de um mar, onde se podia medir a profundidade, imaginou a si mesmo afogando-se sem nunca conseguir enxergar o fundo. Puxou-a e abraçou-a. Um abraço forte, cheio de necessidade, fundindo os corpos.

Sakura sentiu o desamparo dele. Levantou a cabeça para que pudesse encontrar palavras de conforto e proferi-las, mas com uma suavidade e cuidado incomum, Sasuke capturou os lábios finos e rosados. Não demorou muito para que ela correspondesse.

O moreno explorava a boca lentamente, como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe. O vestido molhado da jovem não o incomodou, e com todo cuidado, pressionou a cintura em um aperto firme. Quando o ar esvaiu de seu pulmão, ele a soltou, apenas para fitá-la.

- Tem certeza que quer ir? – a passagem ainda estava sendo amassada na mão de ambos.

- Sim – os olhos faiscaram determinação. – desculpe – pediu puxando o envelope para si.

- Então é melhor você ir – virou o rosto para que ela não pudesse notar a sua decepção – você pode se atrasar – disse indiferente, com as mãos no bolso.

- Certo. – foi a única palavra que parecia coerente e segura de se pronunciar. Virou as costas, e caminhou rumo a casa, mas não a que vivera nos últimos meses, mas a sua verdadeira casa.

Seguiu em frente sem olhar para trás. Era a mesma cena do passado, mas em uma adaptação diferente. Ele pedira para que ela ficasse, mas dessa vez ela não queria ficar... Ou queria?

A questão era que não estava chorando. Não queria chorar. Parecia esgotada demais até mesmo para derramar algumas lágrimas. Não iria olhar para trás. O céu escureceu de repente, e nem mesmo a umidade que pairou no ar foi capaz de sobrepujar os olhos tão secos quanto ela mesma. Estava oca por dentro. Caminhando diretamente para o vazio, pensando que estava escapando dele.

Sasuke olhava Sakura enquanto ela caminhava. As nuvens estavam encobrindo o sol, mas alguns raios ainda alcançavam Sakura, deixando-a com uma aura diferente, como um anjo. Impossível e inalcançável.

As primeiras gotas anunciando chuva molharam seu rosto. Passou as mãos para secá-las, mas havia muito mais do que chuva ali. Água brotando dos seus olhos, e nada tinham a ver com a chuva.

Era perigoso até pegar as mãos daquela mulher incomparável. E ele fizera muito mais que isso. Agora pagaria as conseqüências.

Por um segundo pensou que ela lhe pertencia. Ela havia sido livre e voltara. Mas estava partindo de novo. Pegou as contas que deixara cair no chão, e lembrou-se de que não havia quebrado a sua promessa. Ainda havia um elo unindo-os. Mas Sakura conseguira se livrar dele. Mas ele continuava preso, talvez por tempo indeterminado.

* * *

- Sakura, não conseguimos uma poltrona perto da nossa, espero que não se importe – a voz doce e gentil de Tsunade penetrou os ouvidos de Sakura – qualquer coisa, estamos lá na frente. – apertou a mão da jovem, depois foi para o próprio lugar.

Exatamente no fundo do avião. Ou seria no fundo do poço? Assim que entrara naquele avião, queria voltar e dizer para Sasuke que estava brincando. Mas não poderia fazer isso. A decisão já fora tomada.

Olhou para as próprias mãos, colocadas sobre a meia- fina preta que trajava com a roupa social. Sem perceber, começou a soluçar. As lágrimas escorriam abundantemente pela sua face.

Arriscou olhar para baixo. Estava nas nuvens. Mas sozinha, já não significava mais nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Então gente, o que acharam desse capítulo?  
Sou suspeita para falar, mas com todas as imperfeições anteriores, esse capítulo é o único que eu non mudaria nada! Acho que foi uma das melhores coisas que já escrevi, e sou muito apegada a este capítulo. Adoro um drama, e este foi um prato cheio para mim ^-^

Gente, muito obrigada pelos elogios *-*

**Aninha3**

**haruno R: **auhahuahuahuuhauhahuauha' é incrível como o tempo passa, e eu nem percebo que já estou chegando ao final ^-^ sabe, às vezes non sou muito fã de finais felizes, mas non pretendo decepcionar quem acompanhou a fic até agora ^-^ mas ainda faltam duas postagens (último capítulo, mais o epílogo ^-^ Espero que vs goste do final, e não me mate por este capítulo G.G

**Dayane Manfrere**

**bah: **então, né... Esse capítulo já havia sido planejado há muito tempo atrás, e quando vs falou que queria uma separação eu pensei: será que tá MTO previsível? Mas mesmo assim, a quantidade de capítulos é a mesma, até pke, ela já foi terminada em outro site, e está igualzinha (exceto alguma correções ;P) mas epsero que vs goste deste capítulo. Ele foi uma reviravolta romântica e dramática (na minha opinião).  
Eu tbm adoro a palavra sucesso, mas sabe como é... é quase tão surreal pra mim --'  
mas enfim, obrigada pela review, e espero que goste ^-^

Gente, vocês sabem o quanto sou agradecida a vocês, non sabem? Enfim, faltam dois posts (último capítulo+epílogo) mas non quero que acabe T_T


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

"_Talvez os nossos erros escrevam nossos destinos. Se não, o que mais faria nossas vidas? Talvez se nunca mudássemos de direção, jamais nos apaixonaríamos, ou teríamos bebês, ou seríamos quem somos, afinal de contas, as estações mudam, as cidades também. As pessoas entram e saem de sua vida, mas é bom saber que quem se ama está sempre no seu coração. E, se você tiver sorte a um vôo de distância_." – (Sex And The City)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dois meses depois**

"_Detalhes sobre o julgamento de Itachi Uchiha:_

_Itachi Uchiha foi encaminhado para a Penitenciária Estadual de San Quentin. Localizada na província da Califórnia, onde viveu com sua família. Acusado de quatro homicídios hediondos, fraudes, tráfico de drogas, cárcere privado e outros assassinatos que sem pistas, tiveram sua investigação suspensa, ele foi condenado à prisão perpétua._

_Nagato foi um dos cúmplices de longa data de Itachi. Há pistas que informam que teve envolvimento no incêndio que matou Mikoto e Fugaku Uchiha, e deu cobertura a Itachi para matar os pais da senhorita Haruno._

_Duas garotas estavam envolvidas, e pegaram três anos de prisão, mais quatrocentas horas de serviço comunitário. Ambas não estavam envolvidas em crimes anteriores ao seqüestro._

_Sakura Haruno passa bem, após ficar três horas no tribunal, o juiz declarou as sentenças. A jovem escultora mora atualmente em Nova York, mas já morou na Califórnia. Sua vida fora marcada pelo passado das empresas..."_

Sakura fechou o jornal e olhou para Hinata. Sabia que o nome de Sasuke viria a seguir, e não queria pensar nele. A mulher de olhos perolados a fitava sorridente.

- Está preparada para hoje à noite? – perguntou eufórica – sua vida terá um rumo agora. Muitas pessoas compraram a entrada para comparecerem ao leilão. E suas últimas peças venderam rápido demais.

- Estou ansiosa. Fico feliz por não precisar fazer nada dessa coisa de divulgação. Acho que a mídia fez isso por mim.

- Eu não gostei dessa idéia – Hinata fez uma careta discreta – desde que você voltou da Califórnia, você só tem trabalhado.

- Você também – Sakura alfinetou – não me venha com essa de que estou vivendo para o trabalho, porque você não foi jantar na casa de Jiraya apenas para manter a galeria aberta.

- Tudo bem – sorriu – não vou mais criticar você. – a expressão ficou séria de repente – Sakura. Você precisa sair um pouco. Eu tenho o Naruto, mas você está vivendo... Sozinha.

- Não se preocupe, Hina. – tentou tranqüilizar a amiga – estou bem. E gosto de viver sozinha. É mais fácil. E fico tranqüila para esculpir. – explicou-se – quando eu estava na Califórnia, não tive muito tempo para esculpir.

- Não a culpo por isso, Sakura – a jovem parecia solidária – você e...

- Tenho que ir. Hoje à noite saberei o quanto alguém seria capaz de dar por minha obra de arte, não?

- Tudo bem. Espero você essa noite – a garota se despediu.

Retirou-se da galeria. Estava tão diferente, que mal se reconhecia. Mesmo sendo a mesma mulher, com cabelos róseos, lábios finos e olhos verdes, o reflexo em seu espelho parecia irreconhecível.

A vida seguia um rumo diferente do que imaginara. Estava satisfeita consigo mesma.

Passou em frente a um prédio em construção. Havia uma placa. _**Arquiteto: Sasuke Uchiha**_.

Seu coração pareceu bater mais forte, após tanto tempo. Mas ele não estava ali. Sabia que os arquitetos faziam apenas as plantas. Depois disso, apenas olhavam o local e iam embora, como se nunca tivessem feito nada. Mas o projeto inteiro tinha o seu nome. Arquitetos sempre foram bons em projetar, mas nunca faziam nada. Era apenas o desenho. A prática não tinha nada a ver com eles.

Continuou caminhando, e passou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás das orelhas. Estava se sentindo estranhamente eufórica. O que explicava isso era o fato de quase ter sido atropelada enquanto voltava para casa.

Ainda eram 3:00 p.m., mas já iria se vestir para o leilão, mesmo que só fosse realizado 7:00 p.m.

Subiu as escadas para tomar um banho, e quando entra no próprio quarto, fica em dúvida no que deveria escolher. No guarda-roupa, o Valentino se destaca, mas não parecia ser um momento apropriado.

Um vestido curto e bege parecia a escolha certa, ainda mais se combinado com um salto médio. Mas a verdade era que usar a sua camisola Victoria's Secrets parecia bem mais atraente do que estar presente no leilão.

Aquela bailarina tinha um valor sentimental para ela. Deveria se sentir feliz por estar se desfazendo aos poucos do seu passado, mas a verdade é que não queria que Sasuke desaparecesse de sua memória. Ele não iria desaparecer, isso era um fato, mas cada dia que passava, era mais difícil se lembrar das feições masculinas, das mãos fortes, da voz que a fazia estremecer... Estava sendo difícil viver sem aquilo, mas não impossível.

Nos últimos dois meses, estava sendo complicado se acostumar à escolha que fizera. Desde quando voltara para Nova York, pensou se aquela sensação de vazio era normal. Lembrava-se exatamente de ter chegado em casa exausta.

_Casa..._ Finalmente estava em casa, mas porque não sentia aquele ar confortável de antes? Só fora embora da Califórnia visando voltar para o seu lugar. E Nova York era seu lugar. Mas não estava tão certa dessa resposta. Parecia cada vez mais difícil encontrar um lugar para si. E a resposta mais óbvia dançava em sua mente, mas não se atreveria a pensar. Seu lugar era onde estava: em Nova York, na casa que pertencera a seus pais, próximo a galeria que lhe prestigiara. Era uma pena que se obrigasse a engolir tais mentiras, com a verdade tão tentadora a sua frente. Mas era melhor não pensar naquilo. Não podia pensar.

Foi para o banheiro, a fim de se arrumar. Separou tudo o que iria usar: o hidratante, a maquiagem, a toalha... Eram tantas coisas, que com toda certeza, ainda poderia chegar atrasada.

Ligou o chuveiro, e a água morna caiu em seu corpo, relaxando os músculos enrijecidos pela tensão. O sabonete de champagne com pêssego deixava uma fragrância suave em sua pele.

Usou a toalha macia para se enxugar assim que terminara seu longo banho. Olhou-se no espelho, e sabia que havia um longo trabalho para fazer dali para frente. Sobrancelhas, hidratante, maquiagem, cabelo... Ser mulher era tão complicado, mas não havia coisa melhor.

* * *

- Tenho certeza que vai ser um sucesso. Ultimamente a Sakura tem se saído muito bem – Naruto comentou com Sai – nem parece que passou por um seqüestro, nem nada.

- Mas deveria ser o contrário, não?

- Também acho, mas parece que o seqüestro deu mais forças à Sakura. Até mesmo Sasuke percebeu a mudança nela, e olha que a última vez que ele a viu, Itachi ainda não havia sido julgado.

- Eu não entendo as mulheres – o moreno comentou – mudam constantemente de humor. – revirou os olhos.

- Mas não foi apenas o humor que mudou... A personalidades dela, não sei... É uma mudança mais profunda... É quase como se não fosse ela, mas alguém com a mesma aparência e outra personalidade.

- A Ino está arrependida por tudo que fez a Sakura.

- Se arrepender depois que fez mal? – o loiro se irritou – pelo menos a justiça foi feita.

- Não quero que você fale assim sobre ela – o moreno da pele pálida defendeu – eu vou me casar com ela, mesmo com os defeitos dela.

- Não me importo. O que ela fez foi errado.

- Ela já está pagando.

- Não o suficiente.

- Não quero ter que discutir com você – o moreno se retirou.

Ele estava irritado, e quando ele passou pela porta, o loiro ouviu-o murmurar um pedido de desculpas.

- Naruto, você está me devendo algo, não está? – outro indivíduo adentrou a sala.

- Está aqui, idiota – jogou uma pequena chave prateada nas mãos do homem – faça tudo certo dessa vez, Sasuke.

- Não precisa nem me falar. – o moreno se retirou as pressas.

- O mundo será controlado pelas mulheres – profetizou – cada dia que passa os homens ficam mais submissos a elas.

- Naruto... Vai buscar cerejas para mim – gritou Hinata no meio do labirinto que era a galeria.

O grito dela só confirmou as suas suposições. Ele não iria se opor às vontades de sua noiva.

* * *

A maquiagem leve e o cabelo liso entravam em perfeita harmonia com o vestido bege. As pernas expostas estavam deixando-a um pouco desconfortável, mas era algo com o que estava aprendendo a lidar.

Um aperto em seu peito dizia para que não fosse. Mas ela precisava ir. Mesmo não querendo dar mais um pedaço de si para o desconhecido que fosse pagar mais. Aquela bailarina tinha um valor sentimental enorme, e nem mesmo uma fortuna seria um preço digno para tal peça. Não poderia sem mais nem menos cancelar o leilão, já que Hinata estaria ganhando com isso também.

Mas a decisão estava tomada. Por mais que as últimas decisões que vinha tomado tenham lhe causado dor, iria persistir no que era certo, sem se deixar levar pela tentação do que poderia acabar errado.

Pegou uma Prada e desceu as escadas. A partir daquele momento, não era mais a pequena Sakura, insegura sobre suas decisões. Agora era Sakura Haruno, a escultora bem-sucedida em Nova York, que levava a sua vida o mais profissional possível para satisfazer aos apreciadores de uma obra de arte.

* * *

Assim que adentrou a galeria, ficou surpresa com a quantidade de pessoas... Sabia que iriam muitas... Mas não imaginou que fossem tantas.

Sentiu-se feliz por saber que todos estavam ali por ela. Adentrou a galeria, e vários olhares foram cravados em si. Detestava o modo como nunca passava imperceptível em lugar algum. Os olhares sempre se prendiam a ela, não importa onde fosse.

- Sakura, você está linda! – exclamou Tsunade – como sempre – acrescentou como se fosse óbvio.

- O-obrigada – agradeceu timidamente.

Naruto sorria abertamente para ela. Incrivelmente aquele homem conseguira chegar tão perto dela. Naqueles últimos meses, ele e Hinata se mostraram grandes amigos, e mesmo após suas experiências desagradáveis a respeito de suas amizades, eles ganharam sua total confiança. Hinata era mais séria, poderia falar qualquer coisa a ela, que provavelmente receberia conselhos e total apoio.

Naruto estava sempre sorridente, contagiando a todos com sua energia que parecia nunca acabar. Mas quando se tratava de algum problema, poderia contar com ele, com todo o otimismo que ele tinha a respeito de tudo sempre dar certo. Era esse otimismo que entrava em choque com o seu pessimismo e tornava alguns assuntos extremamente estressantes, quando ambos davam alguma opinião.

- Daqui a pouco iremos dar início ao leilão. Faltam pelo menos alguns vinte minutos – Hinata informou um tanto ansiosa e inquieta – você colocará a bailarina ao lado do rapaz que irá apresentar.

- Tudo bem – acenou com a cabeça.

- Enquanto isso, não quer uma taça de champanhe? – Sai ofereceu, falando com Sakura pela primeira vez aquela noite.

- Hm... Aceito sim, obrigada – pegou a taça das mãos do moreno – e a Ino, como está? – arrepiou-se quando o gás do líquido desceu pela sua garganta.

- Não muito bem – respondeu com um vacilo na face sempre impassível – ela está muito arrependida – defendeu a loira dos olhos azuis.

Sakura não respondeu. Não queria tocar em assuntos passados.

Os amigos ao seu redor conversavam entre si, e às vezes a incluíam na conversa, mas Sakura manteve-se a maior parte do tempo distante. Até Hinata entregar a bailarina em suas mãos.

- Daremos início ao leilão da Bailarina. – o homem anunciou.

Várias pessoas sentavam-se nas cadeiras dispostas pelo lugar, e algumas tiveram que ficar em pé. Sakura manteve-se em pé, ao lado da sua escultura. A postura ereta, e com a peça em suas mãos, de modo que todos pudessem vê-la.

- Que quer abrir os lances? – a voz rouca perguntou.

- 400 dólares – um homem com terno azul-marinho falou alto.

- 550 dólares – era uma mulher morena e elegante.

- 1000 dólares – o lance aumentou de repente, e Sakura nem vira quem estava oferecendo tanto pela sua obra.

- 1500 – um homem ofereceu, provavelmente a pedido da mulher de estatura baixa ao seu lado.

- Eu ouvi 1550? – o homem perguntou frustrado pelos lances terem seguido sem o seu auxílio.

- 1800 – uma voz feminina chamou a atenção de todos.

- 2000 dó-la-res – um homem destacou cada sílaba.

Um silêncio se fez presente. Os lances estavam terminando por ali.

- 3000 dólares – um homem com cabelos prateados ofereceu, com o rosto escondido por uma máscara.

As pessoas exclamaram, olhando na direção do maluco que estava dando tanto dinheiro por uma mera escultura. Os olhos de Sakura estavam arregalados. Era muito dinheiro. Pelo menos para uma iniciante.

- 3000? – o homem perguntou boquiaberto. – alguém oferece mais?

Fez-se um silêncio. Todos olharam ao redor e apuraram os ouvidos para ver se tinha mais algum louco.

- Finalizamos aqui, o nosso leilão. A Bailarina, obra da escultora Sakura Haruno, será vendida por 3000 dólares. – o homem virou-se para Sakura – gostaria de entregar ao sortudo?

- Claro – Sakura murmurou em um tom para que apenas o homem ouvisse.

Caminhou até o homem, que à medida que chegava perto, notava o quanto ele era atraente. Os ombros largos não eram disfarçados pelo terno. E um dos olhos que estava descoberto, tinha uma expressão de tédio.

- Aqui está – estendeu a valiosa peça para o homem – espero que cuide bem dela – era um tom que a mãe usa com o irmão mais velho quando deixa o mais novo em casa – por favor – sussurrou.

- Com toda certeza, senhorita Haruno. Não se preocupe – ele fechou um pequeno livro, provavelmente indecente, e guardou-o no bolso – você não vai se decepcionar. – pegou a peça delicada das mãos de Sakura.

Todos estavam olhando para eles, e o homem, como que para comemorar, levantou a peça, e caminhou juntamente com Sakura na direção de Hinata.

- A propósito, meu nome é Kakashi.

Disse, e logo depois, entrou com Hinata no pequeno escritório que havia na galeria.

* * *

Destrancou a porta de sua casa e adentrou com um suspiro. Estava cansada de ouvir falar sobre valores, artes e todo aquele blábláblá. Era uma artista que não se interessava por todo aquele assunto. Sempre vivera no anonimato sem ter que lidar com tantas responsabilidades de quando se é reconhecido. Agora teria que agüentar algumas dores de cabeças extremamente incômodas.

Havia um ar estranho na casa. Um cheiro diferente... Mas familiar.

Em passos lentos e silenciosos, caminhou até o porão, o seu antigo ponto de inspiração. Estava escuro, mas era como se pudesse enxergar algo diferente. Ligou a luz e olhou ao redor.

Os olhos arregalaram-se involuntariamente. Era apenas uma miragem. Só poderia ser.

Em cima da sua mesa, estava a bailarina. Tão linda e intocável como sempre. Era quase impossível processar as informações que seu cérebro estava recebendo.

Aproximou-se para tocar a sua peça única, e saber se não era um truque de sua mente. Era resistente como a madeira em que esculpira. Era a bailarina que fizera. Era como se estivesse tocando a si mesma.

- Sakura... – aquela voz novamente. Tão real quanto em seus últimos sonhos.

- Sa-su-ke – pronunciou, destacando cada sílaba.

Virou-se para notá-lo atrás de si. Mas não tão perto como desejava.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ainda abalada.

- Vim devolver o que era seu...

- Mas como você... Eu vendi para o...

- Ele é um amigo que conheci em Nova York. Pedi a ele esse pequeno favor.

- Mas como... – estava confusa. Eram tantas perguntas que queria fazer e tantas outras que não tinha coragem de questionar.

- Você faz perguntas demais – ele comentou ainda distante.

- Eu realmente gostaria de saber – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Eu não sei como te explicar. Pelo menos não por onde começar.

- Do início? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei onde tudo começa. Nem sei onde tudo irá acabar.

- Não estou entendendo nada – sorriu nervosamente.

- Nem eu. – percorreu o porão semi-iluminado, até chegar à estante.

- Sasuke, o que quer aqui? – foi direta – poderia ter ligado ou pedido para alguém me dar um recado. Não simplesmente invadir a minha casa.

- É a paixão – tocou em um pedaço de madeira – você ainda não terminou. Mas já posso sentir. É quente. - observou, tentando desviar a atenção do assunto que surgia.

- Não mude de assunto, Sasuke – sua voz estava baixa – diga, por favor, o quer aqui.

- E você, sabe o que quer? – pegou uma peça do tamanho de sua mão, e o formato também. Era de fato a sua mão. O calor... Ela conseguira captar. Era a mesma sensação de quando ela lhe tocava – Ou você é orgulhosa demais para admitir?

- Você não está aqui para discutir o que eu quero. É você quem quer algo. E eu não sei o que é. É a última vez que irei repetir: O-que-você-quer? – destacou cada palavra.

- Você – disse, ainda calmo – e eu não sou capaz de entender o que me fez vir atrás de você.

- Você não é capaz de entender, mas eu sou. Tudo acabou naquele dia, na praia.

- Não, não acabou. Você ainda se lembra. Eu não disse adeus.

- Éramos crianças – cuspiu as palavras – não sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo.

- Sabíamos exatamente o que estávamos fazendo. Agora nós não sabemos. Pelo menos, eu não sabia há pouco tempo atrás.

- E eu sei de algo? – indagou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Você sempre soube. Naquele dia, em que dormi com você... Você me deu um motivo para que eu ficasse.

- Eu estava bêbada.

- Você disse que eu amava você – ignorou o comentário anterior – você sabia. Eu não quis admitir, mas não neguei. E agora, sou eu quem não sei.

- Por que veio atrás de mim se não sabe se me ama? – os olhos brilhavam.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só quero saber se você me ama. Você nunca disse nada sobre isso. – ele estava ao lado dela, próximo ao ponto de sua respiração tocar a pele que revestia a orelha – N-A-D-A – sussurrou.

- Sasuke, eu... – era injusto ele perguntar algo assim. Era injusto ele estar ao lado dela.

- Você tem medo. Não há o que temer – disse – não quero uma relação conveniente. Quero só você.

- Sasuke, você não me quer – tentou ser franca – passamos alguns meses debaixo do mesmo teto, dormimos juntos. E não sei como isso pode ter significado algo para você.

- Você não sabe de nada, Sakura. Nada. Não deixei a porra do meu orgulho para trás só para ouvir você dizer o que _acha_ que eu sinto. – ficou irritado.

- Não vai me dizer que não saiu com outras mulheres durante o tempo em que estivemos longe?

- Não. Não vou mentir. Tentei sair com outras mulheres, mas não consegui. Nenhuma delas tinha o seu cheiro – aproximou-se mais da pele do pescoço para absorver o perfume tão conhecido – nenhuma delas tinham o seu gosto – mordeu levemente a pele sensível – nenhuma delas era você. – virou-a de frente para ele, de modo que pudesse olhar nos olhos verdes – eu não consegui ir em frente com nenhuma delas.

- Eu não quero sofrer de novo, Sasuke – era uma confissão – não quero ser traída de novo por todas as pessoas que amo. E eu... Não posso evitar. Todos cansarão de mim um dia.

- Você não sabe o que acontecerá amanhã.

- É obvio que não sei. Mas posso imaginar. – a voz foi dura – quando estou feliz por algum período, de repente aparece algo para estragar tudo. Sofro mil vezes mais e...

- Sakura, por favor. Estou aqui, tentando pedir você em casamento e você continua falando?

- Casamento? – os olhos arregalaram mais do que as leis da medicina poderiam compreender – casamento? – a voz ficou aguda.

- Sim, casamento... – sorriu discretamente com a reação da jovem mulher.

- Você está brincando? – perguntou séria.

- Isso nunca foi uma brincadeira. Não para mim – com os dedos no queixo dela, inclinou-se para unir os lábios.

O gosto. A textura. Os movimentos. Como pudera manter a sanidade sem aquilo? Como passara os últimos meses sem ela? Não sabia, mas era como se aquele simples toque, fizesse que os últimos meses nunca tivessem existido. Era como se estivessem juntos a vida toda, e não houvesse nada que pudesse os separar.

Quando se separaram, Sasuke retirou as contas azuis do bolso, e colocou-as em volta da bailarina.

- A promessa não está enterrada. Estará sempre aqui, para que você nunca mais ouse tentar me esquecer.

- Você tem cert-

- Absolutamente, _senhorita_ Haruno – interrompeu-a – passar o resto da sua vida comigo é o preço que terá que pagar por ser chata e estressada.

- Um preço muito alto, não acha? – a expressão suavizou-se, e a ironia costumeira voltara ao seu tom de voz.

Ele beijou-a novamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Com as mãos firmes na cintura, tirou-a do chão.

- Bem que você poderia dizer um 'sim', não?

- Sim – sussurrou – eu aceito.

Eles sorriram. Enfim, poderiam admitir que não era apenas luxúria. Era amor. Simples e fácil. Puro e intenso. Um sentimento que negaram durante tanto tempo, estava agora, unindo-os com toda a sua força. Ambos haviam mudado. O tempo havia passado. Mas o amor infantil estava ali. Sempre esteve. A metamorfose pela qual passaram que os cegaram. Mas não pôde quebrar a promessa.

Era como a lagarta quando vira borboleta: a metamorfose não muda o que ela é em sua essência, só lhe dá asas para que possa voar cada vez mais alto, encontrando o seu lugar naquele azul infinito.

- Espero que o quarto não seja muito longe – resmungou.

Aquilo era felicidade. As correntes de dor que os prendiam foram quebradas. Elas não eram mais necessárias quando laços de amor os uniam.

* * *

**N/A: **Sou péssima com finais.  
Principalmente os felizes, pelo que puderam perceber e.e'

Claro, ainda tem o epílogo, mas já deu pra perceber que deu tudo certo no final. Clichê e muito pouco trabalhado, eu o fiz dois dias antes de voltar as aulas, e imaginem só a pressa para terminar a fic antes que voltassem as aulas.  
Não sei sobre vocês, mas eu, com toda certeza, mataria a autora que faz um fic com tantos capítulos enormes, e no final, faz isso e.e'

Mas enfim, não consegui fazer melhor antes, e agora, estou sem idéias para mudar, e acreditem, com o humor que estou ultimamente, acho que iria aparecer um serial killer e matar todo mundo G.G

Bem, quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic até o final, e desculpem mesmo acabar assim, sem nada especial e.e'  
mas no epílogo talvez, verão uma parte um pouco mais otimista e humorada (claro, não humor de dar risada, pke non tenho o menor senso de humor e.e)

então, vou agradecer as leitoras que deixaram review no capítulo anterior E quero que não desistam do epílogo n.n'  
talvez fique melhor que esse final, quem sabe.

**Mary Hinatinha**

**Aninha3**

**haruno R: **Pronto. Finalmente o que você queria: um final feliz. Não ficou aquelas coisas, foi rápido e totalmente corrido, mas para uma autora que se acaba em dramas e tragédias, foi mais que o suficiente. Desculpe se eu não deixei um FINAL tão perfeito quanto você esperava, mas no epílogo, talvez, deixe um pouco mais claro o que acontece com eles ^-^ Obrigada por acompanhar a fic *-* Muito obrigada Mesmo *-*  
;**

**ACABOU T_T  
**GENTE, SÓ FALTA O EPÍLOGO ç.ç  
mas vou postá-lo logo, e não vai demorar muito, já postarei outra fic por aqui sz

;*

Reviews, Onegai n.n'


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

.

.

.

* * *

**Onze meses depois:**

- Sasuke se casou com Sakura – Suigetsu informou – e vão morar na Califórnia. Jiraya deu aquele pedaço de praia para eles, como presente de casamento.

- Parece que ela conseguiu – Karin disse sorridente – espero que eles sejam felizes.

- Eu espero que você saia logo daqui para que possamos nos casar também.

Karin arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Não esperava um pedido de casamento. Pelo menos não na situação em que se encontrava.

- Se isso foi um pedido de casamento, minha resposta é não – sorriu para ele.

- Não espere romantismo de minha parte – provocou.

- Não espere casamento então – brincou, com certa luminosidade na face – ficarei encarcerada tempo o suficiente para você mudar de idéia.

- Nós vamos superar isso – tentou ser otimista – e não espere que eu mude de idéia.

As mãos entrelaçaram-se, assim como o destino dos dois.

* * *

- Sai, você não sabe o que está fazendo – palpitou – você tem uma vida inteira aí fora, e está se prendendo a mim – a loira o repreendeu.

- Você está errada. Minha vida está aqui dentro. – o moreno disse com sua inexpressividade na face e na voz – assim que você sair daqui vamos para outro lugar, iniciar uma nova vida.

- Sai, eu tenho que pagar pelo que eu fiz. Você não tem que pagar por nada.

- Não estou pagando por nada.

- Não. Só está jogando a sua vida fora – ironizou.

- Ino, a Sakura se deu uma chance, mesmo depois de tudo o que houve, porque você não pode recomeçar?

- A Sakura merece uma chance.

- Todos merecem uma chance.

- Todos, menos eu.

- Talvez você não mereça. Mas eu mereço – segurou as mãos da loira.

Os olhos azuis prenderam-se nos negros. Talvez pudesse haver uma chance para os dois.

* * *

- Será que ele irá fazê-la feliz? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, evidenciando a preocupação – eu não confio no Sasuke.

- Você nunca confiou nele. – Jiraya revirou os olhos pela milésima vez naquele dia – mas acredite, não precisa amaldiçoá-lo tanto. A sua pupila sozinha tortura o jovem rapaz.

- Olha como você fala da Sakura, seu velho... – murmurou.

- Você também é velha, não se esqueça disso.

- Mas não tenho a aparência de uma – alfinetou – ao contrário de você.

- Você recorreu a cirurgias plásticas, eu não. – vangloriou-se.

- Eu juro que mato você, se você disser mais uma palavra – disse entre os dentes.

Os lábios de Jiraya tocaram nos rubros da loira. Viveram juntos e felizes durante anos, e agora, assistiam juntos a felicidade de Sakura, a garota cujo destino fora marcado pela tragédia da perda e do sofrimento.

- Você continua linda.

As mãos entrelaçaram-se no alto daquele prédio, observando todo o movimento e estresse de Nova York.

* * *

- Você demora demais para se arrumar, sabia?

- Você não reclamou disso no dia do nosso casamento – conjeturou.

- É um caso completamente diferente. Não vamos nos casar. Vamos visitar a Mayu – disse categoricamente.

- E não posso usar algo decente para ver minha afilhada?

- É claro que pode. Mas não precisa – cruzou os braços – o idiota do Naruto vai estar por lá...

- Está com ciúmes do Naruto? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e o Uchiha bufou de impaciência – não consigo acreditar – exclamou surpresa – ele é casado, Sasuke – tentou lembrá-lo.

- Sakura, você sabe que não é isso. Não tente bancar a engraçadinha.

- Não estou tentando ser engraçada – sorriu docemente. Olhou-se no espelho e ficou satisfeita com o seu reflexo – podemos ir?

- Você é irritante. Demais – disse, enlaçando a cintura da jovem de madeixas róseas – será que vou me arrepender de ter casado com você, Sra. Uchiha? – houve uma leve entonação no sobrenome recém-adquirido.

- Espero que não... – umedeceu os lábios – não se pode voltar atrás. A não ser que você queira ser castrado após o divórcio – ameaçou com uma expressão assustadoramente séria.

- Com toda certeza não. Acho que ainda tenho muito a aproveitar, não? – a malícia estava explícita na voz masculina.

O moreno inclinou a cabeça para que pudesse colar os lábios nos da jovem, e já estava se entregando ao momento, quando a mesma se afastou com um breve sorriso no rosto.

- Você nunca vai mudar, não? – sorriu.

Sasuke não teve tempo de responder, porque Sakura o arrastava para fora de casa. As mãos delicadas dela envolveram a sua, mas logo ele inverteu a situação. Segurando a mão pequenina, porém forte e talentosa, imaginou se algum dia deixaria de amar aquela mulher. Era um contato momentâneo, mas se pudesse, nunca mais soltaria a mão dela. O calor que emanava dali era um prazer inimaginável. Mas era incontestável que preferia estar com ela, sobre aqueles lençóis brancos da cama, sem nenhuma daquelas vestes para atrapalhar um contato maior.

* * *

- Hinata, acho que a Mayu precisa trocar as fraudas. – O loiro comentou.

- A bolsa está no guarda-roupa.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – coçou o queixo, sem jeito – alguém precisa trocar as fraudas dela.

- Você é o pai – alfinetou – eu e a Sakura estamos ocupadas. – gritou da cozinha.

- Sasuke... – Naruto tentou, inutilmente, chamar a atenção do moreno, que parecia entretido em um jornal.

- Não enche, idiota – rezingou – você ouviu a Hinata, o pai é você.

- E você é a padrinho.

- Enquanto o pai ainda estiver vivo, eu não sirvo para nada, apenas para dar presentes e lamentar por minha afilhada ter um pai tão tosco – revirou os olhos.

- Como você é grosso. - murmurou.

- Melhor você ir logo. Esse cheiro é ruim. Talvez você acorde assim toda manhã, mas ela não precisa passar por essa situação. Seria lamentável se uma garota tão linda tivesse os mesmo hábitos que o pai.

- Sasuke, não diga uma coisa dessas para o Naruto – Sakura o repreendeu, aparecendo na porta da sala de repente – ele vai voltar correndo para Nova York.

- Melhor do que ficar aqui na Califórnia e ter que aturar esse imbecil – provocou Sasuke.

- Mas antes de voltar para Nova York, acho melhor você trocar a frauda da Mayu – alfinetou.

- Pode falar a vontade. Por mais que demore, eu quero estar presente para assistir você trocando as fraudas de uma criança.

- A Sakura é quem troca a frauda. – disse categoricamente.

- Não senhor – a rosada interrompeu – Quem vai trocar é você – o tom de voz usado significava que haveria discussão se o moreno discordasse.

- Viu só? – Naruto riu do pobre Uchiha – A Sakura é quem tem o controle da relação. Ela vai mandar em você como em um cachorrinho. – provocou.

Sasuke simplesmente ignorou. Era uma discussão completamente infantil.

- Hina, será que você tem cerejas? – perguntou fatigada – bateu uma vontade...

- Rá! Parece que não vai demorar tanto assim para eu ver você trocando a frauda de uma criança.

* * *

_Sempre __juntos__. De mãos dadas..._

_...Passando por momentos felizes e tristes..._

_... É só assim que __amadurecemos__! _– (Fruits Basket)

* * *

FIM *-*

* * *

**N/A: **Tá legal, será que alguém quer me matar agora?  
Sei que demorei um pouco para postar o mini-epílogo, mas acreditem, estou prestes a ficar louca de tanta coisa na minha cabeça.

Enfim, o epílogo non valeu de mundo, só pra deixar mais descontraído, e dar um desfecho melhor. Espero que entendam que sou péssima com finais felizes, e detesto ter que deixar em aberto, mas fazer o que?

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, mas tenho que dizer que acaba por aqui T_T  
Bom para vocês, que não vão ter que aguentar os meus comentário inúteis no final de cada capítulo n.n'

Agradeço a todos que leram a fic, não só os que leram o capítulo anterior, mas aos que começaram a ler e pararam, e aos que leram e não deixaram reviews (sim, eu sei que deve haver alguém assim... Ou não?) Agradeço MESMO ^-~

Espero aparecer aqui com mais alguma fic, e que fique melhor que essa ^-~

Obrigada MESMO \õ

Qualquer dúvida, reclamação, ameaça de morte (medo o.o), no meu perfil tem os dados para que possam me contatar *-*

E a capa da fic também está no perfil...

Até a próxima, gente T_T

;*


End file.
